Need
by Rakime-vh
Summary: Hie empieza a ver lo triste de su vida, y desea tener una segunda oportunidad... -Descontinuado-
1. Capítulo 1 Desire

**TÍTULO:** Need  
  
**GÉNERO:** Comedia y posiblemente una Yaoi tierno  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** Yu Yu Hakusho no es de mi pertenencia  
  
**AUTORA:** Rakime

* * *

** "NEED"  
  
Capítulo 1**

Vacaciones, un término conocido por todos, una palabra apreciada por muchos y un tiempo esperado por varios, incluso por él, aunque algunos no lo creyeran, él lo esperaba con mas ansia que cualquier otro, aunque no lo pareciera, era el único lapso que tenía para reposar, para hacer lo que quisiera, para descansar de aquellas chicas que lo hostigaban desde que llegaba hasta que se iba de la escuela, para poner los libros y las tareas a un lado, para alejarse de aquellos chicos que continuamente le pedían asesoramiento en alguna materia, para dejar de oír el ruidoso despertador cada mañana, para poder pasar más tiempo con su madre, para observar con más detenimiento la naturaleza a su alrededor, para gastar tiempo con sus amigos, para sentirse en cierta manera libre, si, nadie podría valorar las vacaciones tanto como él lo hacía. Volteo su mirada hacia el reloj que se encontraba al frente del salón sobre la pared, y sonrío, las vacaciones estaban ya a unos cuantos minutos.  
  
El timbre sonó escandalosamente, anunciando el fin de las clases por ese día, fin que afortunadamente duraría por lo menos un mes. Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo de los salones y de la escuela, gritando y celebrando felizmente, algunos retaban a los maestros que ahora ya no podrían reprenderlos, pero que seguro lo harían al inicio del siguiente curso escolar, otros salían golpeando lo lockers y casi aullando para demostrar su alegría y algunos más aventaban rollos de papel higiénico por las ventanas. Rió para si mismo mientras algunas gotitas aparecían detrás de su cabeza, él también se sentía contento, pero no le veía la necesidad de hacer tal escándalo. Varias chicas se acercaron a donde él se encontraba, y comenzaron a cuestionarle acerca de que haría en vacaciones, si viajaría o se quedaría en casa, e incluso algunas coquetamente le invitaban a salir, pero, como de costumbre, se negaba educadamente. Cuando por fin logró escabullirse de su círculo de admiradoras, se dirigió a su locker, tomo algunas cosas de ahí, y caminó hacia la salida. En menos de 5 minutos la escuela la se encontraba desértica, todo un record.  
  
Caminó calmadamente por la acera rumbo a su hogar, respirando profundamente y dejando que el aire de la tarde jugara libremente con sus rojizos cabellos. Si, definitivamente podía oler la libertad.  
  
De un momento a otro una rara ráfaga oscura, saltando de árbol en árbol, fue percibida por sus ojos. No se inmuto en lo absoluto, solo dejo que en su rostro se dibujara una alegre sonrisa.  
  
"Se que estas ahí, ¿así que por qué no vienes a hacerme compañía?" - dijo con su tono de voz normal, y casi enseguida, esa ráfaga azabache paso frente a él, dejándose ver, ahora que ya no estaba en movimiento, la figura de un youkai de ojos rubí.  
  
"Hn" – saludó el youkai, mientras cogía el paso de su compañero  
  
"Hola Hiei" – saludó alegremente Kurama  
  
"¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto en tu estúpida escuela ningen?"  
  
"Es que hoy terminaron las clases"  
  
"¿Hacen ese escándalo después de que terminan diariamente?" – preguntó fastidiado, en verdad que los ningens podían parecerle mucho más tontos cada vez  
  
"No Hiei, es que hoy empezaron las vacaciones"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Bueno, ¿y a que se debe el milagro de que estés aquí?, hace tiempo que no te veía"  
  
"Desde que vieron mi poder en ese estúpido torneo, ya no encuentro quien quiera pelear conmigo, y si alguien lo hace, es solo un debilucho que teme contradecirme. Es sumamente fastidioso, exasperante y aburrido vivir así en el Makai" –refunfuñó enfadado  
  
"Ahh, ¿y entonces pensaste en venir a divertirte y pasar un buen tiempo con tu gran amigo Kurama?" – le cuestionó en un tono risueño y algo sarcástico  
  
"Baka kitsune" – respondió molesto, el zorro solo soltó una ligera carcajada  
  
"¿Pero si te quedarás al menos unos días en e Nigenkai?"  
  
"Hn... hace tiempo que no como nieve dulce" – comentó indiferentemente, provocándole una sonrisa a Kurama  
  
Anduvieron hasta que llegron a la entrada de la casa del youko. Este entró, y después de saludar a su madre, quien se encontraba preparando la cena, subió rápidamente a u habitación para abrir la ventana y dejar pasar a Hiei, pero este no pasó, se quedo encuclillado sobre la rama del árbol que le abría paso a la ventana, observando extrañadamente la casa que quedaba frente a la del zorro.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Hiei?, ¿no vas a entrar?" – preguntó confundido Kurama  
  
"Kitsune"  
  
"¿Mande?"  
  
"Tu me habías dicho que en el Nigenkai no permitían en lo absoluto que robaran"  
  
"Si, yo te lo dije, pero no solo en el Nigenkai, en ninguno de los tres mundos lo permiten. ¿Pero qué con eso?"  
  
"En esa vivienda están robando, y nadie dice nada" – confirmó mientras veía como entraban y salían ningens con cajas y cajas provenientes de un gran camión estacionado enfrente de la casa, y algunos otros ningen pasaban por ahí sin decir nada. Kurama se asomo más por la ventana, y después de comprobar que pasaba, rió silenciosamente mientras negaba con la cabeza – "¿De que te ríes?"  
  
"Es que no están robando nada Hiei, es una mudanza"  
  
"¿Mudanza?"  
  
"Si, es cuando alguien se muda y deben traer todas sus cosas a su nuevo hogar"  
  
"¿Mudar?"  
  
"Cuando se cambien de lugar de vivir Hiei"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Entonces, ¿vas a entrar o te quedaras toda la noche ahí afuera?" – Hiei lo miró fulminantemente ante esa, casi, orden, pero segundos después entró al cuarto – "Bueno, yo voy a ir a cenar, terminando te subiré algo para que comas, si vas a querer dormir en la cama, tendrás que cambiarte de ropa, ahí te deje la pijama sobre la cama "  
  
"¿Por qué me tengo que cambiar, si esta vez no vengo ensangrentado ni nada?" – preguntó con disgusto  
  
"Ya lo se, pero tu ropa debe estar sucia, y pues la cama esta limpia"  
  
"Que pesado eres" – exclamó Hiei  
  
"Claro que no lo soy, es solo que soy limpio"  
  
"¿Me estas diciendo sucio?" – lo miro aun más molesto  
  
"No, no... errr... creo que mejor me voy a cenar ya" – anunció Kurama mientras retrocedía lentamente  
  
"¡Oye, te he dicho que odio esta vestimenta!"  
  
"Ya estoy cenando, ya estoy cenando" – y salió de ahí rumbo al comedor  
  
"Baka" – dijo el youkai de fuego mientras comenzaba a quitarse la capa  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
_(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
Regresé después de comer, llevando conmigo un vaso con leche y algunas galletas. Me abrí paso apaciguadamente hacia mi escritorio y deje las cosas que traje sobre este. Ví a Hiei sentado sobre el marco de la ventana, vistiendo la pijama que le compre ya hace algún tiempo para cuando viniera a pasar las noches aquí, aún recuerdo la rabieta que hizo la primera vez que tuvo que usarla, y es que el solo hecho de imaginarlo a él vistiendo una pijama adornada con varios estampados pequeños de animalitos te asombra y a la vez, al menos a mi, te causa ternura, pero mas me asombra que no me haya decapitado por haberlo hecho usar esa 'estúpida vestimenta ningen', como él suele decir, pero es que cuando fui a comprarla, fue la única más o menos decente que encontré a su talla.  
  
No muy lejos de donde él estaba, se encontraba su ropa, tirada en el piso, dispersa, lo único que mantenía cerca de él era su katana. Me acerqué y recogí lo tirado en el suelo, lo doble y lo deposité en una silla no muy lejos de ahí, si que era muy desordenado, pero ya que mas da.  
  
"Hiei, ahí te traje galletas y leche para que cenes" – le informé, pero él ni se inmutó, siguió mirando a través de la ventana como lo había estado haciendo desde que regresé – "Hiei" – volví a llamarle, pero siguió ignorándome. Me acerqué, y lo llame otra vez, tocándole el hombro con uno de mis dedos, y al parecer eso hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos  
  
"¿Qué?" – Hiei me preguntó, sin apartar su vista de donde la enfocaba  
  
"Vaya, hasta que me haces caso"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Que tanto miras, ¿eh?" – le cuestioné mientras veía por la ventana buscando que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención  
  
"Nada"  
  
"¿Y desde cuando la nada cautiva tu atención?"  
  
"¿Qué era lo que querías?"  
  
"Ah si, te traje leche y galletas para que comas"  
  
"¿Y la nieve dulce?" – pregunto ansioso de saber su paradero  
  
"Lo siento, no tengo"  
  
"Pero yo quiero comer nieve dulce"  
  
"Ya lo se, pero no tengo, se ha acabado, pero te prometo que mañana iré a comprar sin falta, ahora come lo que te traje"  
  
"Yo no quiero estúpidas galletas y lecha"  
  
"Leche Hiei, es leche"  
  
"Lo que sea, no lo quiero, ya se me quito el hambre"  
  
"Pero si tu siempre tienes hambre"  
  
"Pero ahora ya no, no me gusta eso"  
  
"Las galletas si que te gustan, y la leche, sabe buena"  
  
"De las galletas no digo nada, pero esa lache, es agua envenenada, mírala, esta blanca, y el agua es transparente"  
  
"Es porque la leche no es agua Hiei, es leche" – aclaró Kurama, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente  
  
"Bah, no me importa, yo quiero nieve dulce o nada"  
  
"Ya te dije que mañana te comprar  
  
"Pues entonces como hasta mañana" – dijo decididamente el jaganshi  
  
"Esta bien, como tu quieras"  
  
Si que es terco ese youkai, pero con tanto tiempo de conocerlo, ya ni me quejo.  
  
Avancé hasta mi guardarropa, y busqué dentro de este mi saco de dormir, se supone que debe usarse cuando se acampa en el exterior, generalmente en algún bosque o campo, pero desde que conozco a Hiei, pues si lo uso para acampar, solo que nunca salgo de mi cuarto. Oí pasos acercándose a mi habitación, y enseguida percibí como la perilla de mi puerta se giraba lentamente, corrí rápido hacia la ventana, y tire tanto el saco como a Hiei hacia el piso, junto a la cama, y los empujé hacia debajo de esta, Inari, espero que no me mate.  
  
"Suichii, hijo, ya me voy a dormir" – me dijo mi madre mientras se asomaba por la puerta  
  
"Si mamá, esta bien" – mencione nerviosamente, rezando para que Hiei no saliera de debajo de la cama y me agarrara a golpes en este momento  
  
"Bueno, ya empezaron tus vacaciones, supongo que te vas a desvelar, solo que no te pases mucho, ¿esta bien?"  
  
"Si, no te preocupes"  
  
"Buenas noches hijo" – se despidió cordialmente  
  
"Buenas noches mamá" – y ella salió cerrando la puerta, al parecer no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hiei  
  
Tragué saliva. Me agache y me asome debajo de la cama. Ahí seguía Hiei, junto al saco de dormir, mirándome fulminantemente, yo lo único que pude hacer es sonreírle nerviosamente mientras lo tomaba de la mano para jalarlo y sacarlo de ahí. Él se puso de pie, y cruzándose de brazos siguió mirándome, aun peor que antes. Yo seguí sonriendo  
  
"Estoy cansando de que siempre que viene esa ningen me tires al piso, me avientes a ese estúpido cuarto con ropa, me eches sábanas o ropas tuyas encima, me pateas debajo de la cama, ¡o hasta que me tires por la ventana si esta está abierta!" – jejeje, recuerdo ese día, es que la ventana estaba abierta, y él junto a ella, y mi madre ya había entrado, no tuve otra opción.  
  
"Entiéndeme Hiei, mi madre nunca te ha visto, como le explicaría el por qué estás aquí" – traté de excusarme  
  
"Tú eres bueno mintiendo, dile una mentira y ya"  
  
"No me gusta mentirle a ella"  
  
"Ah, pero si te gusta botarme a mi"  
  
"Si, digo no, no, no, no tampoco"  
  
"Ya verás, un día me pararé frente a tu madre para meterte en problemas"  
  
"No Hiei, no vayas a hacer eso, por favor"  
  
"Pues si mañana no compras nieve dulce, lo haré" – y terminando de decir eso, se tumbó en la cama, y se perdió entre las sábanas.  
  
Yo saqué el saco de donde lo había pateado, lo extendí sobre el piso, junto a la cama, y después de apagar todas las luces para que no disturbaran a Hiei, salí de mi cuarto. Mi madre tenía razón, eran vacaciones, podía desvelarme, nunca lo hacía porque tenía que levantarme para ir a la escuela, pero ahora si lo haría, aunque estuviera seguro de que no duraría despierto mucho tiempo, no había mucho que hacer por la noche.  
  
- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -  
  
_(Kurama's Pov)  
_  
Abro mis ojos lentamente mientras me incorporo con algo de pereza. Volteo mi cabeza hasta que mis ojos se topan con el reloj despertador. ¡Rayos!, apenas son las ocho de la mañana, no logró comprender porque no puedo despertarme más tarde, no tengo que ir al colegio, aun puedo seguir durmiendo, pero simplemente no logró hacerlo, ya llevo cuatro días así; y de desvelarme, bueno, ahí estoy peor, lo más tarde que logró dormirme es a las diez de la noche. Y no teniendo nada interesante que hacer al estar despierto, esto se vuelve algo aburrido, pero solo van cuatro días, seguro que las cosas se pondrán más emocionantes pronto, o al menos eso espero, verdaderamente no quiero terminar deseando que ya empiecen las clases de nuevo.  
  
Me despojo de las sábanas y le doy paso a mis pies hasta el suelo para dejarlos encontrarse con mis pantuflas. Bostezo y estiro mi cuerpo mientras me pongo de pie.  
  
Miro a la ventana y ahí esta él, sentado junto a esta. Durante estos cuatro días Hiei ha permanecido aquí, y eso ya es mucho tiempo considerando que es él. No pasa el día completo metido en mi casa, se va por unas horas y generalmente regresa cuando es hora de comer, pienso que ha de ir a ver a Yukina al templo de Genkai, para ver si se encuentra bien, o a resolver algunos asuntos, la verdad no lo se. Pero lo que me extraña un poco es que el tiempo que permanece aquí, se lo pasa sentado junto a la ventana, bueno, eso no es lo extraño, digo, al parecer es su lugar favorito seguido del árbol que se encuentra fuera de mi hogar, lo que se me hace raro es que pierde su vista a través de esta, mirando quien sabe que, cuando me asomo yo no encuentro nada interesante que crea que pueda llamar su atención, y si le pregunto, simplemente me dice que no es nada. Ha estado muy extraño estos días, se que es callado, demasiado, y algo gruñón, pero... no lo se; siempre, desde que lo conozco, he podido notar algo de tristeza en sus ojos, a pesar de que estos los utiliza para intimidar, pero este último tiempo, reflejan una tristeza más grande, me pregunto por qué, y me gustaría saberlo, pero para que Hiei diga algo de lo que siente, hn, creo que primero Koenma dejaría su eterno chupón.  
  
Me acercó hacia él y le doy los buenos días, pero no recibo respuesta, como es de costumbre. Me recargo sobre la pared, y una vez más trato de buscar que es lo que lo tiene tan ido, pero sigo sin encontrar nada.  
  
"¿Quieres algo de desayunar, Hiei?" – le pregunto cordialmente  
  
"¿Por qué?..." – me pregunta sin moverse, ¿que habrá querido decir?  
  
"¿Por qué que?" – lo miro confundido  
  
"¿Por qué los ningen son tan pegajosos?"  
  
"¿Pegajosos?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?" – ahora estoy más confundido  
  
"Pues pegajosos, mira a esos ningens de allá enfrente, se la pasan abrazando a ese ningen más pequeño casi todo el tiempo"  
  
"Ah, con que eso era lo que te mantenía tan ocupado" – dije mientras miraba a la joven pareja; que se acababa de mudar, no hace mucho, a la casa de enfrente; la cual se encontraba jugando con el que, al parecer, era su hijo, o más bien despidiéndose, era evidente que el chico iba rumbo a su trabajo.  
  
"Respóndeme"  
  
"Pues es que abrazar es una manera de demostrar que quieres a alguien, y pues si ellos abrazan mucho a ese pequeño es porque lo han de amar mucho, porque son sus padres... recuerdo que mi madre también me abrazaba mucho cuando era más joven" – comenté mientras recordaba viejos y agradables tiempos  
  
"Hn"  
  
"¿Por qué esa pregunta?, y ¿por qué te la has pasado observándolos?"  
  
"No te importa"  
  
"Si me importa Hiei... ¿Qué te pasa?, te noto algo triste"  
  
"Ya vas a empezar a fastidiar kitsune... mejor me voy" – y antes de que pudiera decir algo, salio velozmente por la ventana.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
_(Hiei's Pov)_  
  
¿Abrazar es demostrar que quieres a alguien?...  
  
... eso explica porque nunca nadie me ha abrazado...  
  
¿Qué es lo que me esta pasando?, ¿por qué estoy sintiendo esto ahora?, ¿y por qué simplemente no puedo detenerlo?... ¿por qué estoy tan... tan vulnerable?... vulnerable, una palabra que nunca había aplicado para describirme... ¿por qué ahora si?.  
  
Yo, yo toda mi vida, mi larga vida, me he encontrado solo, aprendí a vivir así, sin tener que depender de nadie, absolutamente nadie, sin tener la necesidad de que nadie me quiera, y sin tener que querer a alguien. Soledad, la soledad es buena, la soledad es mi única compañera, porque con ella estoy mejor, mucho mejor...  
  
... Esas, esas son mis ideologías principales, y siempre me guío por ellas, siempre...  
  
¿Entonces por qué ahora las estoy haciendo a un lado?... ¿por qué de pronto sentí un vacío enorme al darme cuenta de lo solo que he estado siempre?... ¿por qué le estoy dando tanta importancia a eso?...  
  
... Creo que siempre he sentido este vacío... creo que siempre me ha importado eso... pero... he tratado de negarlo, para no ser débil... he tratado de negarlo, para no impedir mi fortalecimiento... he tratado de negarlo, para no lastimarme más...  
  
Al ver... al ver a esos ningens, me acordé de mi cruel realidad... me acordé de mi madre, solo el nombre, porque a ella no la recuerdo en lo absoluto... me acordé de cómo fui tirado por un precipicio, como si hubiera sido una cosa... me acordé del sobrenombre que recibí del niño prohibido, el cual odio como nadie tiene idea...me acordé de cómo he sido rechazado y despreciado toda mi vida... y al ver a ese pequeño mocoso reír, me acordé de que yo nunca aprendía hacerlo, yo no se como reír sin malicia...en lugar de aprender a reír, aprendí a matar... en lugar de aprender a divertirme, aprendí a sufrir y hacer sufrir...  
  
Que mal se siente que la persona que te dio vida, lo hizo de una forma errónea... que los que debieron ser tus familiares o hasta amigos, fueran los primeros en verte como un error y los primeros en pensar en deshacerte de ti...  
  
... Duele... ninguna herida podrá doler tanto como esto...  
  
Pero este dolor hacía mucho que lo había podido enterrar en una parte de mi ser que no me molestara... ¿por qué tenía que salir a flote de nuevo?... ¿por qué tenía que observar a esos estúpidos ningens?... ¿por qué tuve que ver en ellos una vida que muchas veces quise para mi?... ¿por qué no tuve esa mi vida?... talvez si lo hubiera sido, si hubiera tenido a mis padres, o al menos a mi madre, conmigo, yo no seria como soy...  
  
Yo no me odio, me gusta lo fuerte que he podido llegar a ser, me gusta que me teman por eso... pero siempre me he preguntado si sería capaz de conocer la felicidad si mi carácter fuera diferente... si hubiera cambiado mi carácter antes de acostumbrarme y gustarme...  
  
Envidio a ese mocoso... y también envidio a Kurama, siempre lo he hecho, el tuvo una segunda oportunidad para vivir, y esa segunda oportunidad fue mucho mejor que la primera... ¿por qué yo no puedo tener otra oportunidad?... ¿Por qué la vida se empeña en hacerme infeliz?...  
  
... como deseo tener otra oportunidad... como deseo saber que se siente tener una madre... como deseo saber que es reír... como deseo que nadie me desprecie por haber nacido... como lo deseo...  
  
... Que tonterías...  
  
- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -  
_   
(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
Hiei no regreso hasta en la noche, para dormir, y estoy seguro que solo lo hizo porque había empezado a llover, porque ni siquiera regreso a desayunar, comer o cenar, y eso que ya tengo helado. Siempre se molesta cuando empiezo a preguntarle cosas de su vida, o de cómo se siente, no debí cuestionarlo con nada, pero es que en verdad se ve triste, probablemente algo le ha molestado, y me gustaría saber qué es para ayudarlo. Talvez mañana vuelva a preguntarle.  
  
- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Un chico de cabellos rojizos abrió sus ojos en cuanto los rayos del sol matutino empezaron a invadirlos. Un día más ya había empezado.  
  
Se incorporo calmadamente, mientras frotaba sus ojos para mejorar su visión. Se asomo a su cama, no había nadie sobre ella, su compañero ya se había marchado, talvez se encontraba aún molesto. Suspiro, que difícil era tratar con ese amigo suyo.  
  
Lentamente se acercó a la cama, y empezó a despojarla de las sábanas y almohadas, para después tenderla. Sus orbes se abrieron lo más que pudieron mientras caía para atrás por el shock que había tenido. ¿Quién demonios era ese ser que se encontraba sobre su cama, escondido debajo de las sabanas?...  
  
_Continuara..._

_  
_  
Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de un fic que se me ocurrió, talvez ya se hayan escrito fics por el estilo, pero les aseguro que el trama será original. Espero que les agrade .


	2. Capítulo 2 From man to baby

****

**"NEED"  
by Rakime  
  
Capítulo 2**

* * *

_(Kurama's Pov_)  
  
¡¿Pero qué?!... hay... hay... hay un... un bebé... un bebé durmiendo en mi cama... ¡¿qué hace un bebé durmiendo en mi cama?!, ¿cómo llego hasta aquí?, ¿de quién es?... no, no recuerdo haberlo traído yo, ¿entonces, lo habrá traído Hiei?.. no, eso suena ilógico... ¿y ahora que hago?.  
  
Me acerco lenta y silenciosamente, no quiero que ese pequeño se despierte y empiece a llorar, mi madre lo oiría y vendría enseguida, y yo estaría en problemas, ya que era más que obvio que me pediría una explicación de su procedencia, y ahora si me quedaría en blanco porque ni yo mismo lo se. Me siento dócilmente sobre la cama y despojo al crío de aquellas ropas negras que lo tapan, un poco, aún...  
  
... Un momento...  
  
... ¿Ropas negras?... ¡Es la ropa de Hiei!... y... y... y... este niño... ¡este niño es una mini copia de Hiei!... ¡POR INARI, HIEI TUVO UN HIJO!...  
  
...Eh, no, no, no, eso es totalmente estúpido... no se porque, pero me sentí Kuwabara por unos minutos...  
  
Este pequeño no es otro más que Hiei... ¿Hiei?... ¿pero como?...¿que pasó aquí?... 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Hiei's Pov)  
_  
De repente sentí como una corriente fría de viento recorrió rápidamente todo mi cuerpo, me estremecí, alguien, al parecer, me había quitado las sábanas de encima. Maldito kitsune, seguro que fue él, a la mejor esa ningen viene para acá y piensa aventarme al piso para que no me vea, como últimamente a acostumbrado a hacerlo, ¡pero esta vez no lo dejare!, ya me fastidio.  
  
Abrí mis ojos sin vacilar y me senté rápidamente. Kurama estaba sentado junto a mí, subí mi cabeza para verlo a la cara, él también me ve, pero muy extraño, su mirada parece, ¿horrorizada?, ¿pues que pasa?...  
  
...¡Hey!, ¿por qué tarde tanto en llegar hasta sus ojos?... ¿por qué se ven tan grande?... él siempre ha sido más grande que yo, pero no recuerdo que lo fuera tanto... pero... pero no solo a él lo ve más grande de lo normal, ¡sino a todo!....  
  
Froto mis ojos, seguro me están jugando una mala broma, y al hacer esto talvez mi visión se corrija...pero no, todo sigue igual de enorme... y... y... y mis manos... mis manos... ¿desde cuando son tan chicas mis manos?... ¿y mis pies?... ¿y mis piernas?... y... y... ¡todo!... ¿pero qué demonios?... nada esta más grande, ¡yo estoy más chico!.  
  
Me asomo a un espejo que Kurama tiene sobre la pared no muy lejos sobre la cama... ¡¿QUÉ, SOY UN SIMPLE CRÍO?!, ¿qué demonios paso?, ¡¡si mal no recuerdo yo ya había crecido!!, ¿entonces por qué mi reflejo es el de un crío?... ¡¿y que demonios le paso a mi ropa?!... doy un vistazo debajo de mí, y ahí esta mi ropa, más grande que yo. ¡Entonces no estoy equivocado, yo ya había crecido!.  
  
Rápidamente jale la sábana, y me cubrí con ella, y me pellizque para ver si no era solo un sueño... pero no, no estoy dormido... no estoy soñando...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Hi... hi... hi... hi... ¿Hiei?" – logró preguntar con mucho esfuerzo Kurama, las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, su asombro se lo impedía.  
  
"¿Qué demonios me hiciste Kurama?" – preguntó con enfado una voz infantil, proveniente de la boca de Hiei.  
  
"Yo no te hice nada, ¿qué te hiciste tu?... ¡apenas ayer eras un adulto!... bueno, eso creo"  
  
"¡Ya lo se!"  
  
"¿Entonces que te paso?"  
  
"Idiota, si yo te pregunte, ¡es porque no se!" – contesto disgustado Hiei, mientras seguía viendo con incredulidad su, ahora, pequeño cuerpo – "¡quiero regresar a la normalidad ahora mismo!...¡¡regrésame a la normalidad estúpido kitsune!!"  
  
"Pero yo no se como hacerlo"  
  
"No me importa, tu lo haces y punto" – ordenó mientras le dedicaba una mirada fulminante, que al provenir de un crío, se veía demasiado extraña  
  
"¿Cómo?"  
  
"¡Que no se!"  
  
"Bueno, tiempo, tiempo, primero nos tranquilizamos los dos..."  
  
"Tranquilízate el trasero, a mi regrésame a como estaba antes"  
  
"Pero ninguno de los dos sabemos como"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
¿Cómo me pide que lo regrese a la normalidad?, ¡ni que fuera un mago o algo por el estilo!, ¡además yo no se ni que le paso aún!... ¿qué le paso?, simplemente es ilógico que rejuveneciera tantos años en una noche, porque cuando llego a dormir estaba normal, y en la noche no paso nada raro, nadie entro, nadie salio, ¿entonces que fue?.  
  
De pronto oigo como la puerta de mi habitación se abre, ¡maldición!, es mi madre, ¿y ahora que hago?, ¡¿qué hago?!, ¿por qué siempre me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, empuje a Hiei fuera de la cama...  
  
...¡¡Por Inari!! ¡¡¿qué he hecho?!!, ¡¡lo tire de la cama!! ¡¡Ay no!!, ¡ahora es solo un niño!, ¡¿qué tal si lo mate?!, ¡¿cómo pude ser tan idiota para haber hecho eso?!... ¿dónde esta, donde esta?, no lo veo, ¿dónde, donde?.... ¡rayos, ya entró mi madre!...  
  
"Suichii, ¿vino alguien a visitarte?, te oí hablando con alguien" – me preguntó mientras miraba por toda mi habitación  
  
"No, no, no mamá, es... estoy solo" – respondí lo más calmadamente que pude  
  
"¿Te sientes bien hijo?, te ves muy nervioso"  
  
"Estoy bien, si, si, estoy bien mamá, no, no te preocupes"  
  
"¿Estas seguro?"  
  
"Si, si"  
  
"Bueno, esta bien... me tengo que ir a trabajar ya, te deje el desayuno, solo caliéntalo cuando lo vayas a comer"  
  
"Si, lo har  
  
"Adiós, cuídate hijo"  
  
"Tu también mam  
  
En cuanto mi madre empezó a salir del cuarto, me bote al piso para buscar a Hiei. Estaba bajo la cama, a la mejor rodó hasta ahí, ¿pero que veo en sus ojos?... tiene dos grandes lagrimas, y su boca esta sumamente curveada, veo que aprieta fuertemente sus manos en un puño... ¿qué va a hacer?... ¡Ay, no, no, no, no! ¡que no lo haga, que no lo haga!...  
  
... Maldición, lo hizo...  
  
Trato de alcanzarlo, que ruido tan fuerte, si que tiene unos grandes pulmones, llora muy escandalosamente; y ya estaba a punto de cogerlo del brazo, cuando oigo nuevamente que mi madre entra mi habitación...  
  
"Suichii ¿qué es lo...?... ¿qué haces ahí en el piso?"  
  
"Eh... este... ¿que qué hago?... bueno... ah si, ¡buscando una de mis pantuflas, se me ha perdido!" – ay dios, que excusa.  
  
"Pero si las traes puestas"  
  
"¿Ah si?" – voltee a mirar mis pies, y si, traía las pantuflas puestas, ¡si, pero que excusa tan tonta fue! – "eh, perdón, es que ando algo despistado, aún tengo sueño" –  
  
"¿En verdad estas bien?"  
  
"Si mamá, estoy mejor que nunca, solo es sueño"  
  
"Bueno... oye, ¿que es eso que se oye?... pareciera como si un niño estuviera llorando en tu habitación" – nuevamente mi madre inspeccionaba los alrededores, por favor Hiei, guarda silencio, por favor, o me meterás en líos  
  
"¿Un niño?... yo... yo no oigo nada"  
  
"¿Cómo no lo vas a oír?, si se oye aqu  
  
"Como crees mamá, no tendría nada que hacer un niño aquí, a de ser el pequeño de los nuevos vecinos"  
  
"Juraría que se oye aquí dentro, pero tienes razón... bueno, ahora si me voy, y por favor metete a la cama a descansar"  
  
"Si, ahora lo hago"  
  
Nuevamente mi madre salio de la habitación, yo otra vez me tiré al piso, y ahora si saqué a Hiei de debajo de la cama. Me senté sobre esta última, sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo de Hiei sobre mis piernas, el cual seguía llorando fuertemente, ay Inari, ¿cómo pude ser capaz de tirarlo?, espero que no se haya lastimado mucho.  
  
"Vamos Hiei, guarda silencio que mi madre te va a oír" – pero él simplemente me ignoró – "Por favor Hiei, deja de llorar... a ver, dime donde te has pegado" – y siguió ignorándome, cada vez con su sinfonía de chillidos con más potencia, haciéndome sentir cada vez peor. Lo alcé, y lo recargue contra mi pecho, se sentía muy tenso, así que con la mano que no lo sostenía, empecé a acariciar cuidadosamente su espalda – "Shhhh, ya deja de llorar"... - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o  
- o - 

_(Kurama's Pov)  
_  
Ay dios, no lo puedo creer, he tardado aproximadamente media hora para lograr que Hiei se callara. Ahora este me mira con recelo, con sus ojos aún algo humedecidos, sentado sobre la cama, mientras con una mano se soba el pequeño chichón que se le ha formado en la cabeza a causa de la caída; si no fuera un niño, es más que seguro que yo ya estaría tumbado en el piso con múltiples golpes.  
  
Hn, ahora que me detengo a verlo, se ve muy tierno, nunca hubiera pensado que de pequeño se viera así de mono; sus ojos, tan grandes para él, pero tan lindos, tan inocentes; su expresión, intentando ser fría, tratando de intimidar, pero con ese cuerpo, o cuerpecito mejor dicho, me causa un poco de risa en lugar de miedo, es que se ve tan extraña esa combinación; y es la primera vez que no se ve tan delgado, no estoy diciendo que esta gordo ahora, pero pues al ser ahora solo un crío, esta más llenito... bueno, pues en pocas palabras, como ya he dicho anteriormente, se ve muy mono y tierno, como no tengo una cámara fotográfica ahora mismo, una foto de él así me podría ayudar mucho, lo pudiera chantajear cuando se pone de pesado... uh, no, eso se oye peligroso...  
  
"Vamos Hiei, no te enojes, ya te dije que no fui mi intención tirarte, en verdad lo siento" – me disculpé por centésima vez, pero Hiei solo siguió mirándome fríamente.  
  
"Claro que si lo fue" – reclam  
  
"No, te juro que no"  
  
"¡Si lo fue!, ¡como todas las veces anteriores!"  
  
"Si, digo, no... ay... mira, perdóname por favor, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer"  
  
"¡¿Y quién te crees para cogerme de esa manera, estúpido zorro?!"  
  
"¿Eh?... era para que te calmaras... no es por nada, pero me estabas reventando los tímpanos" – le confesé, y las mejillas de Hiei se tornaron algo rojizas, casi no se notaba.  
  
"Por favor..."  
  
"¡Ya cállate!"  
  
"Hiei, de nada nos sirve estar enfadados, recuerda que tenemos que averiguar que rayos fue lo que te paso, y por separado, no creo que nos enteremos de nada"  
  
"¡No!, Hay que averiguar como puedo regresar a la normalidad, me importa un bledo como me paso esto"  
  
"Si, si, pues hay que investigar algo, pero juntos"  
  
"Hn" – esa respuesta suya tiene múltiples significados, imagino que esta vez es una aceptación.  
  
"Gracias, te prometo que para recompensarte te comprare un bote de helado para ti solo... claro, cuando vuelvas a crecer, te puede hacer daño ahora"  
  
"¿Para recompensarme?, ¡pero si siempre me compras nieve dulce solo porque yo quiero!, ¡eso no es ninguna recompensa entonces!"  
  
"Eh... errr... bueno... este... oye, voy a buscarte algo de ropa, estoy seguro que mi mamá aún guarda algo de la ropa que usaba cuando era un niño" – cambie de tema rápidamente mientras dejaba la habitación

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Hieis Pov)_  
  
"¡Oye!, ¡no te vayas!, ¡¡¿cómo que hasta que crezca me compraras nieve dulce?!!, ¡¡¿qué quieres decir con eso?!!... ¡Kurama!" – estúpido kitsune, me dejo hablando solo.  
  
Este maldito chichón como me duele, ¡no entiendo como pude lastimarme tanto si solo fue una simple y ligera caída!... ¡oh no! , esto si que esta bien, seguro que fue porque mi cuerpo ahora es más débil, ¡no aguanta nada!. ¡Maldición, esto se pone cada vez peor!... y... y luego, ¡¿cómo fui capaz de llorar de esa manera?!, ¡¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?!, puede ser que mi cuerpo se haya achicado, pero mi mente sigue igual, o al menos yo así lo siento, ¿pero entonces por qué lo hice?... hn... la verdad no lo se, simplemente no me di cuenta... que humillante... espero no durar mucho tiempo así, es desesperante.  
  
... un momento...  
  
...mis... mis... mis lagrimas... mis lagrimas quedaron intactas... mis lagrimas no se convirtieron en mugrosas perlas... y... y... ¡y mi jagan no esta!, ¡¿dónde está?!, ¡¿dónde está?!, ¡se me perdió!... ¡y el dragón negro también se perdió!...  
  
...¡¡¡¿Qué demonios me ha pasado?!!!... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kurama volvió en pocos minutos, con algo de ropa sobre sus brazos. Se acercó a la cama, y se sentó en ella, cerca de Hiei, quien salió de sus pensamientos y observó curioso lo que Kurama llevaba consigo...  
  
"No puedo creer que mi madre todavía siga conservando esto... bueno, pero tengo que admitir que este conjunto me gustaba mucho" – Kurama sonrió, mientras le mostraba al youkai una pequeña playera color azul cielo con un estampado de un zorrito al frente y unos shorts blancos – "Jejeje, ya ves, desde chico me identificaba con los zorros" – dijo algo risueño.  
  
"kitsune..."  
  
"¿Mande?"  
  
"... ni creas que me voy a poner eso" – afirmó sin vacilar, mientras cruzaba sus brazos  
  
"Pues tienes que ponértelo, es lo único que tengo de tu tamaño... bueno, tengo más, pero si este no te agrada, los demás mucho menos"  
  
"No me importa, no lo usaré y punto"  
  
"Ah, entonces te dejo desnudo" – Kurama comentó con una ligera pizca de malicia, mientras Hiei lo miraba disgustado y empezaba a mal decir entre dientes. El youko rió nuevamente, acercando al enfadado youkai para poder vestirlo, claro, sin no recibir algunas patadas de su pequeño compañero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_(Kurama's Pov)  
_  
Si, definitivamente es una lástima no tener una cámara, pero ahora de video, Hiei se ve aún mas mono vestido con mi antigua ropa, es la primera vez que lo veo usando una vestimenta no oscura, y tengo que decir que el color claro no le va nada mal; y ese tono carmín que han agarrado sus mejillas hace un gracioso contraste con su ceño fruncido, su boca curveada ligeramente hacia abajo y sus manos fuertemente empuñadas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Te juro que cuando esto se arregle, te matar" – amenazó un muy enfadado el youkai  
  
"Si Hiei, harás lo que quieras, pero ahorita deja de estar enojado, porque no hay ninguna razón para que lo estés" – Kurama dice con la intención de tranquilizarlo, en verdad le preocupa que un día Hiei se enferme por enfadarse tanto.  
  
"¡¿Qué no hay razón?!, ¡pero si..." – no pudo continuar la frase ya que el zorro colocó un dedo sobre su pequeña boca, impidiéndole hablar  
  
"Shhh, acuérdate que quedamos en que no nos enojaríamos" – le recordó Kurama, Hiei solo quito enseguida su dedo de su boca.  
  
"Te odio" – dijo entre dientes el pequeño youkai, volteando a ver hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el youko, este último solo opto por acariciar su cabeza con una mano, mientras le sonreía. Hiei solo volvió a mirarle, pero sin decir nada. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y se dejo caer sobre una almohada – "Kitsune... mis lágrimas..."  
  
"¿Tus lágrimas?" – preguntó confundido  
  
"Si"  
  
"¿A que te refieres?... oh... ah... no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que lloraste"  
  
"¡No seas idiota!" – reclamó Hiei, mientras volvía a sentarse de nuevo  
  
"¿Qué dije?"  
  
"No me refiero a eso baka... mis lágrimas no se convirtieron en perlas, y mi jagan y dragón negro desaparecieron" – Kurama se puso a recordar, y si, era verdad lo que dijo Hiei, sus lágrimas fueron simples lágrimas. Llevó su mano hasta la frente de su pequeño compañero, retirando algunos de sus cabellos, si, también era cierto eso, el jagan y el dragón negro no estaban.  
  
"Es verdad"  
  
"¡Nooo!, ¿me lo juras?" – el ex-jaganshi dijo en un tono sumamente irónico  
  
"¡Deja de estar de pesado, Hiei!"  
  
"¡Y tú deja de estar de baka!"  
  
"¡No soy baka!"  
  
"¡Y yo no soy pesado!"  
  
"Ok, ok, nadie es nada y punto"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Esto es muy extraño" – comentó casi en un suspiro Kurama  
  
"Kurama, que comentario tan brillante, en verdad me asombra tu inteligencia" – volvió a hablar sarcásticamente el youkai  
  
"¡¡Hiei!!" – el zorro gritó su nombre en un tono de regaño.  
  
"¡Pues deja de decir estupideces!"  
  
"¡Yo no estoy diciendo estupideces!"  
  
"¡Claro que si!"  
  
"¡Claro que no!, es solo que tu estas de pésimo humor"  
  
"¡Por las estupideces que estas diciendo, en lugar de hacer eso deberías de ponerte a pensar en como arreglar esto!"  
  
"¡Tu también deberías hacer eso!"  
  
"¡Lo estoy haciendo!"  
  
"¡Claro que no, porque te la has pasado discutiendo!"  
  
"¡No es verdad!"  
  
"¡Si lo es!"  
  
"¡Ah! ¡me largo de aquí, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo!" – Hiei anunció muy decidido  
  
"¡Pues vete!" – Kurama también hablo sin vacilar, volteando su cara hacia otro lado  
  
Hiei intento ponerse de pie, pero por alguna razón sus piernas se negaban a obedecerlo por completo. Refunfuñó. Apoyó sus manos sobre la cama, y aplico más fuerza esta vez, logrando levantarse sostenido por sus pies y manos; lentamente fue despegando las manos de la cama, tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Kurama mientras tanto lo veía disimuladamente. El youkai sonrió para si mismo cuando se concentraba totalmente de pie, y se disponía a caminar cuando sus piernas empezaron a temblar, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera de bruces sobre la cama. Frunció su ceño lo más que pudo, y aventó al suelo la primera almohada que vio.  
  
"Oh Hiei..." – suspiro el zorro, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de Hiei.  
  
"¡Quítame tu estúpida mano de encima!" – ordenó con gran rabia  
  
"Oye, no te exaltes... y, lo siento, no debí gritarte así, yo no quiero que te vayas, así no ganaríamos nada"  
  
"¡Cállate, deja de hablarme como si te diera lastima!"  
  
"Mira, yo estoy igual de preocupado que tu, pero no vale la pena que nos pongamos a discutir"  
  
"..."  
  
"¿Verdad que no?"  
  
"... ni... ni siquiera puedo mantenerme de pie" – se quejó el youkai entre dientes  
  
"Oh, eso ha de ser porque aún no estas acostumbrado a tu nuevo cuerpo... o talvez por tu edad, a juzgar por tu tamaño yo diría que tienes un año, pero como tu eres más bajito de lo normal, no estoy seguro" – ante este comentario recibió una mirada fulminante, a la que solo pudo responder con una risa nerviosa – "jejejeje, no lo tomes a mal, no fue esa mi intención... pero no, ha de ser porque no te has acostumbrado, pero pudiste ponerte de pie, ¿no?, eso ya es algo, así que seguramente con práctica en poco tiempo ya andarás hasta corriendo"  
  
"¿Poco tiempo?, ¡yo no pienso ni quiero permanecer así ni un día más!"  
  
"Lo se, lo se, yo también espero que no estés así por mucho"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Bueno, entonces ya vámonos" – anunció Kurama, mientras se ponía de pie  
  
"¿Irnos?" – preguntó Hiei, algo confundido  
  
"Si, vamos a la casa de Yusuke, talvez sepa algo que nos ayude"  
  
"¿Qué?, ¡estas loco!, ¡yo no pienso salir de aquí así!"  
  
_Continuara..._

* * *

Si, la idea me parece que ya estaba antes pensada, pero les dije que la trama será original , espero que les haya gustado este cap.  
  
**Sanasa:** Jejeje, pues como ya te lo había dicho, pues ya ni se si será cómico o no O.o, jaja, creo que ya será a criterio del lector XD... Thx for the review!  
  
**Inari-chan:** Jajajaja, no, pues yo también me hubiera asustado si hubiera leído eso XD... gracias por el review, espero que te agrade este cap .  
  
**Dark-Kagome-chan:** Bueno, pues ya sabes que le paso a Hiei, espero que te guste. 


	3. Capítulo 3 A small accident

**"NEED"  
by Rakime  
  
Capítulo 3**

**   
  
** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_(Hiei's Pov)  
_  
"¡¿Cómo que vamos a ir a casa de Yusuke?!, ¡¡yo no pienso salir de aquí así!!" – le grité sin vacilaciones  
  
"Pero tenemos que ir, talvez Yusuke sepa algo que nos sirva o talvez Koenma le dijo algo que a la mejor se relacione con lo que te ha pasado, no se, pero en algo nos podrá ayudar, tres cabezas piensan mejor que dos, y más si nosotros dos no tenemos ni una mínima idea o información de que causó esto"  
  
"¡No me importa!, ¡Yo no iré, si tu quieres ir, lárgate, pero a mi me dejas aquí!"  
  
"Pero como crees Hiei, no te puedo dejar solo"  
  
"Pues no me importa, ¡yo de aquí no me muevo y punto!" – y me crucé de brazos, muy disgustado  
  
¡¿Pero como se le ocurre que voy a salir de aquí en este estado?!, se van a reír de mí, y lo peor es que ahora no tengo la suficiente fuerza para cerrarles la estúpida boca. ¡¿Qué tal si el idiota de Kuwabara esta con Yusuke?!, ¡ahora es la persona a la que menos me quiero topar!... bueno, nunca me lo quiero topar... ¡ya me imagino el escándalo que armará si me ve!. ¡No quiero que absolutamente nadie me vea ahora!, ¡nadie!... eh... es cierto que Kurama ya ha visto... pero... no me importa que lo haya hecho porque... eh... porque... ¡pues porque es Kurama y nada más por eso!.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -"Vamos Hiei, ¿que tiene de malo que salgas así?, nada" – comentó el youko serenamente  
  
"¡¿Cómo que nada?!, ¡Es humillante!" – se volvió a quejar el youkai  
  
"Pero a nadie le va a interesar ni se va enterar que eres tú... anda, ya vámonos que solo estamos desperdiciando el tiempo" – y dicho esto, Kurama tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño Hiei, quien obviamente se molestó, y empezó a lanzar patadas lo más fuerte que podía en esos momentos con la intención de lograr que Kurama lo soltará... en vano.- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -_(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
Voy caminando rumbo a la casa de Yusuke, dificultosamente, ya que llevo a Hiei sostenido en mis brazos, y se va retorciendo, pateándome e incluso mordiéndome el brazo, ya van varias veces que siento que se me va a caer, pero por más que le digo que se calme, no me hace caso, ¿qué raro no?.  
  
No tardé mucho en llegar a mi destino, mis pisadas eran largas y constantes, y el hogar de Yusuke no estaba precisamente lejos, al menos a mi eso me parecía.  
  
Toqué a la puerta algunas veces, y espere a que alguien la abriera, mientras trataba de separar los dientitos de Hiei de mi brazo, me estaba lastimando, no es que mordiera muy fuerte, sino que lo que me enterraba eran sus filosos colmillos. Pero por más que intentaba no podía apartarlo de mi, creo que es porque no aplico la suficiente fuerza, es más, me parece que a duras penas lo llegué a tocar, me da miedo hacerlo, es que se ve y siente tan frágil ahora, que se me figura que con un simple roce lo voy a lastimar.  
  
Yusuke abrió la puerta, solo vestía unos pans azul marino y una playera blanca sin mangas, se encontraba algo despeinado, tenía los ojos casi cerrados y bostezaba muy perezosamente. Es más que obvio que aún estaba durmiendo.  
  
"Por dios Kurama, son las diez de la mañana, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la madrugada?" – me preguntó entre bostezos, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su boca para tratar de detenerlos.  
  
"¿Cómo que madrugada?, tú mismo lo dijiste, ¡son las diez!"  
  
"Pero son vacaciones, y en vacaciones esta hora aún es muy de madrugada para mi" – aclaró sonriendo – "Bueno, pero pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí afuera"  
  
Abrió la puerta aún más y me hizo una seña de que entrara. Después avanzó lentamente de regreso al interior de su casa, y de repente se paro en seco, regresando rápidamente hacia donde yo me encontraba, y fijó su vista en Hiei, quien seguía empeñado en morderme. Yusuke se frotó varias veces los ojos, y siguió mirando incrédulamente al niño que traía en brazos.  
  
"Ku... Ku... Kurama, no... no... no me digas... no me digas que... que... que este bebé... que este bebé es... es..." – tartamudeó, y por unos momentos despegó su mirada de Hiei, y la enfocó en mí. Yo solo le asentí con la cabeza.  
  
"¡¡¡POR DIOS, TÚ Y HIEI TUVIERON UN HIJO!!!" – gritó escandalosamente mientras me veía horrorizado.  
  
"¡¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad?! ¡este no es mi hijo!" – le reprendí enseguida, aunque algo inseguro, después de todo yo había pensado algo parecido al principio.  
  
"Ah, que bien, ya me había espantado" – me confesó en un tono de alivio – "¿pero entonces quién es?"  
  
"Es Hiei" – le dije, y enseguida sentí como unos colmillitos se clavaban más en mi piel  
  
"¿En verdad eres tu Hiei?" – le preguntó a este, nuevamente incrédulo, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, la boca de Hiei seguía ocupada – "Digo, yo recuerdo que eras algo enano, pero no tanto"  
  
Ante este comentario, sentí como la personita entre mis brazos despego sus dientes de mi brazo, por fin, y se balanceo fuertemente. Cuando volteé a verlo, su boca había encontrado una nueva 'víctima', Yusuke. Yo solo me reí, mientras Urameshi exigía de vuelta su brazo.- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -Después de varios minutos de discutir y tratar de que Hiei dejara de morder a Yusuke, los tres ingresaron a la casa. El chico de cabellos azabaches tomó asiento sobre un sillón de la estancia, o más bien casi se acostó, mientras que Kurama se sentó también en un sillón, junto a Yusuke, colocando a su pequeño acompañante sobre sus piernas, cosa que obviamente le molestó a este, e inicio de nuevo su danza de patadas y golpes.  
  
"Kurama, ¿en serio ese niño es Hiei?" – preguntó el chico de ojos chocolate  
  
"Si Yusuke, es Hiei" – contestó otro de esmeraldas verdes.  
  
"Pero si mi memoria no me falla, Hiei ya era grande, ¿no?"  
  
"Si, lo se"  
  
"Hn... oye pequeño" – Yusuke se dirigió al youkai, que hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra frente a él - "Y puedes hablar, ¿eh?" – le preguntó, pero no recibió más que una mirada de fastidio – "uh, a ver, ¿puedes decir Yusuke?, ¿si?, di Yu- su- ke  
  
"I-dio-ta" – por fin el mitad koorime mencionó algo  
  
"No, pues si puedes hablar... oye, ¡pero te dije que dijeras Yusuke!" - reclamó con enfado el dueño de este último nombre  
  
"¿Y que no es lo mismo que idiota?" – cuestionó Hiei, en un tono malicioso  
  
"Si, ahora no me cabe la menor duda de que es Hiei" – Kurama rió ante este comentario – "Bueno, pero entonces, ¿qué le paso?, ¿por qué está así?"  
  
"No lo sabemos, simplemente anoche llego normal y hoy en la mañana cuando despertó ya se encontraba en este estado... nadie entró, nadie salió, y absolutamente nada extraño paso durante la noche" – Kurama le explicó, mientras seguía tratando que Hiei dejara de pegarle.  
  
"¡Uh!, quieres decir que Hiei durmió en tu casa... ¿qué hacía ahí?" – Yusuke empezó a levantar y bajar sus cejas, signo que indicaba que había tomado las cosas en un doble sentido.  
  
"Deja de pensar cosas raras, Hiei solo durmió en mi casa porque estaba lloviendo" – su tono de voz estuvo entre enfado y vergüenza.  
  
"Si, si... me preguntó que harán en tiempos de lluvias"  
  
"¡Yusuke, por favor!" – lo reprendió el youko  
  
"Jajajaja, esta bien, esta bien, ya me callo... no aguantas ni una broma" – dijo entre risas maliciosas el chico de cabellos negros.  
  
"¡Kurama, hazme caso malditasea!" – se escuchó la voz de un infante  
  
"¿Qué quieres Hiei?" - respondió quien había sido llamado  
  
"¡Que me sueltes!"  
  
"Esperate por favor" – le ordenó pacíficamente, y como respuesta obtuvo una ligera, para él, patada  
  
"¿Pero a qué han venido?" – preguntó un intrigado Urameshi  
  
"¡Ah si!, pues queríamos saber si tu no sabías algo"  
  
"¿Algo de qué?"  
  
"Pues no se, algo... de algún youkai suelto por ahí, talvez él pudo hacerle esto a Hiei, no se, no se... o Koenma, ¿no has hablado con él?, ¿no te ha dicho algo que pueda estar relacionado con esto?"  
  
"¡¡Kurama!!" – se volvió a escuchar la voz del pequeño koorime – "¡Ya suéltame de una buena vez!"  
  
"Que te esperes te digo"  
  
"¡No quiero!, ¡déjame ya!" – y dicho esto, alzó su pequeño brazo y agarró y jaló con su mano uno de los mechones de cabello rojizo que caían delante de la oreja de Kurama, provocando que este agachara la cabeza para evitar que le lastimara.  
  
"Ay, ay, ay, déjame, déjame" – se quejó el youko, mientras tomaba en su mano el brazo de Hiei, para intentar que este dejara de jalarle el cabello, pero al sentir lo pequeño y suave de este, lo soltó, en verdad que tenía miedo de lesionarlo – "¡Hiei!"  
  
"¡Suéltame tu primero!"  
  
"¿Qué no puedes esperar unos minutos?"  
  
"¡¡No!!" – respondió el youkai, y tiro aún más fuerte del pelo del zorro  
  
"¡Ay!, esta bien, esta bien" – accedió, y enseguida deposito al pequeño demonio, en los dos sentidos de la palabra, sobre el sillón a su lado, por lo que este lo soltó y sonrió con aires de victoria. Kurama sobó su cabeza, acomodándose el cabello, mientras veía con recelo a Hiei, quien le mostró una expresión de superioridad, ya que le había ganado a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaño y fuerza, pero expresión que desapareció al sentir como alguien lo tomaba su muñeca con firmeza, pero sin lastimarlo  
  
"¡¡Kurama!!"  
  
"No Hiei, te conozco, y en cuanto desvié mi vista tratarás de irte"  
  
"¡No es verdad!"  
  
"¡Claro que si!"  
  
"¡No!, ¡¡Déjame!!" – mandó, mientras una pequeña venita empezaba a sobresalir de su frente y forcejeaba fuertemente para zafarse de la mano del zorro.  
  
"Oyeme bien Hiei" – se acercó a él para hablarle casi al oído – "si no te callas y te quedas sentado quietecito, aquí y ahora mismo te bajo los shorts y te daré buenas razones para que ahora si tengas motivos para no permanecer sentado, ¿entendiste?"- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_(Kurama's Pov)  
_  
Vaya, es la primera vez, desde que lo conozco, que logro intimidar verdaderamente a Hiei, solo ví como se hundió en el respaldo del sillón cuando me escuchó decir eso, y como asintió rápidamente mientras me miraba con cierto temor. Me preguntó porque habrá sido, si recuerdo que él mismo me dijo que con mi físico de Suichii Minamino en lugar de intimidarlo lo haría reír; y ahora, se ha quedado totalmente inmóvil y hasta ni hace ruido al respirar; talvez es porque sabe la gran, gran, gran, grandísima diferencia de poder y tamaño, y sabe que con un simple manotazo puedo dañarlo gravemente, cosa que obviamente nunca haré, pero él no lo sabe, o a la mejor si, pero no esta muy seguro, ya que cuando yo me enojo, cosa que muy raro pasa, en verdad doy miedo. Bueno, aunque ahora no estoy precisamente enojado, más bien molesto, estoy intentando averiguar algo para ayudarlo, y no me deje hacerlo, así como pretende que lo ayude; se que esta desesperado, yo también lo estaría si estuviera en su lugar, pero tiene que aguantarse, no hay de otra.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_(Hiei's Pov)_  
  
¿Por qué.... por qué me siento tan atemorizado?... ¿por qué los ojos y las expresión de Kurama me intimidaron de esta manera?... ¡es Kurama malditasea!, el nunca, nunca, nunca a logrado intimidarme, ha tratado, pero nunca ha podido, ¡ni él ni nadie en lo que llevo de vida!...¡¿entonces por qué demonios no puedo ni moverme?!, ¡quiero, pero no puedo!... me da miedo hacerlo, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡si se que Kurama no me hará nada!, ¡no es capaz de hacerlo!, lo conozco y a estas alturas se de que es capaz y de que no... ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ NO CONSIGO MOVER NI UN MÚSCULO?!... maldición, esto se vuelve cada vez más exasperante... ¡Juro que ese zorro me las pagará en cuando todo regrese a la normalidad!, ¡¡ya verá!!.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -"¿Entonces Yusuke?" – Kurama regresó de nuevo su atención a este  
  
"¿Qué?" – respondió confundido, había estado observando la escena de Kurama y Hiei, y estaba muriéndose de las ganas de reír, pero no le parecía muy correcto en esos momentos  
  
"Pues lo que te acababa de preguntar"  
  
"¡Ah!... no, pues la verdad no se absolutamente nada que pueda estar relacionado, y con Koenma, pues ya hace tiempo que no habló con él"  
  
"Hn, ya veo"  
  
"Oye, ¿pero no esta raro que siendo solo un crío pueda hablar?"  
  
"Pues sí, pero al parecer solo se ha afectado su cuerpo, porqué como ves su mente esta intacta"  
  
"¿Qué le podrá haber pasado?" – se cuestionó casi a si mismo Yusuke, mientras se ponía en una pose pensativa.  
  
Tanto Urameshi como Minamimo guardaron silencio, mientras pensaban en respuestas que simplemente no tenían. Hiei poco a poco fue recuperando el movimiento, su enfado, por haber sido amenazado, era mucho más grande que su miedo. Se abalanzó hacia delante y de nuevo clavo sus pequeños y filosos colmillos en la mano de Kurama que sujetaba su brazo. El zorro volteo a verlo, y solo dejo salir un gran y largo suspiro de su boca, cuestionándose por esos momentos en quien desearía más que todo esto se arreglara, si él o Hiei.  
  
Cinco minutos después, el youko volvía a ser el blanco de patadas, golpes, mordidas, y ahora, cojinazos de un molesto y pequeño youkai, solo trataba de no dejar ir la poca paciencia que le quedaba, es cierto que a él siempre le sobraba paciencia, pero con Hiei, a veces le llegaba a faltar.  
  
Y el koorime seguía luchando arduamente para ser soltado, cuando de repente se detuvo en seco, se quedo completamente inmóvil, y esta vez no fue porque Kurama lo haya regañado, sino porque sintió como de pronto una extraña humedad empezaba a invadirlo. Dejo de morder a Kurama, trago saliva, y bajo lenta y temerosamente su vista. Sus mejillas se pusieron completamente rojas al comprobar sus sospechas, aquellos pantaloncillos cortos que llevaba puestos estaban mojados, y sabía perfectamente de donde había salido el liquidó que ocasionó esto.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_(Kurama's Pov)  
_  
De un momento a otro siento que Hiei deja de golpearme y de moverse. Es extraño, ¿se habrá cansado ya, o yo lo solté sin darme cuenta?, no, no lo creo, porque aún siento su brazo en mi mano, y de haberse cansado, hn, tampoco, él es de la clase de personas que persisten hasta el final, o mejor dicho, la clase de demonios.  
  
Giro mi cabeza para ver lo que esta haciendo y cuando él se de cuenta de esto, coge el cojín, con el cual me estaba pegando, y lo coloca rápidamente sobre sus piernas. Se nota sumamente nervioso, y ¿que veo?, esta sonrojado también. Entre más pasa el tiempo, más nervioso se pone. Lo veo a los ojos, y él empieza a sudar, puedo ver temor en su mirada. ¿Qué habrá hecho para comportarse así?... ¡Ah, seguro ha de haber hecho algo malo y lo esta ocultando debajo de ese cojín!, y por eso esta tan nervioso, porque sabe que lo descubriré. ¡¿Oh, pero porque no puede permanecer tranquilo unos simple minutos?!.  
  
Agarro el cojín y lo jaló, pero él lo cogé fuertemente y evita que yo se lo quite. Aplico más fuerza, pero solo la suficiente, no quiero traerme a Hiei con todo y la almohadilla, pero él sigue negándomelo, y cada vez el color carmín se extiende más por su cara.  
  
"Dame eso Hiei" – le ordené lo más firme que pude  
  
"¡No!, ¡Déjalo!" – me respondió mientras los dos seguíamos tirando los extremos del cojín, hasta que yo me desespere, y de un fuerte tirón se lo quite, provocando que él perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera hacia atrás, afortunadamente no cayó del sillón.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que estás ocultan...?" – callé inmediatamente al notar como que sus shorts y una parte del sillón se encontraban húmedos.  
  
Con que era eso lo que estaba escondiéndome, solo se había mojado... ¿se había mojado?, pero ¿porqué?... ¿acaso no se dio cuenta por estar molestándome o me dijo que quería ir al baño y yo no lo escuché?. Él se sentó de nuevo, y me miro, pero solo unos segundos, rápidamente giró su cabeza hacia otra dirección, mientras empuñaba sus manos, su cara ahora estaba completamente roja, no se si era por la vergüenza o por el coraje.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomé en mis brazos, y después de excusarme con Yusuke, me fui velozmente al cuarto de este último. Avancé entre el desorden, y posteriormente de desocupar un poco la cama, deposité a Hiei sobre ella, quien enseguida gateo hasta poder agarrar las sábanas y se cubrió completamente con ellas.  
  
"Hiei" – le llamé mientras me hincaba, apoyando sobre la cama mis brazos, y sobre estos mi cabeza.  
  
"Lárgate" – una voz infantil se oyó por debajo de las mantas  
  
"Hiei, quítate las sábanas de encima por favor" - le ordené pacíficamente, y espere, segundos después me medio obedeció, y digo medio porque solo destapo sus ojos – "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"  
  
"¡Cállate!" – gritó, y volvió a perderse por completo entre las sábanas  
  
"Oye no, no, no, no empieces a gritar por favor, no quiero que terminemos discutiendo otra vez, y descobíjate ya" – le dije en un tono sumamente calmado, no quiero hacerlo sentir más incómodo y avergonzado de lo que yo ya se que esta. Aguarde un mínimo de tiempo, y después le quite lenta y dócilmente la sábana de encima. Seguía igual de sonrojado. Rápidamente peleo por tener la manta de vuelta, pero al no obtenerla, se tumbo boca- abajo y oculto su cara entre una almohada – "Hiei..."  
  
"No hables Kurama, déjame solo"  
  
"No te pongas así Hiei" – coloqué una mano sobre su pequeña cabeza y comencé a acariciarlo – "fue un simple y pequeño accidente"  
  
"No es verdad, ¡y si le dices a alguien juro que te mato!" – amenazó mientras despegaba su cara de la almohada  
  
"No te exaltes Hiei, por favor" – ahora me encontraba acariciando su espalda  
  
"¡¡Malditasea Kurama, ya deja de decirme que no me exalte!!, ¡¿cómo quieres que no lo haga?! ¿eh?, ¡¡ya te quisiera ver en mi lugar y completamente tranquilo!!" – volvió a hablar en voz alta, mientras apartaba mi mano, de mala manera, de él, pero yo volví a regresarla  
  
"Talvez no estaría precisamente calmado, pero comprendería que si no lo estuviera todo esto sería peor" – trate de tranquilizarlo, por quien sabe cuantas veces en este día  
  
"¡Si, pero yo no soy tu!" – y su cara volvió a la almohada, y mi mano a su cabeza  
  
"Vamos Hiei"  
  
"¡Que ya te calles!"  
  
"No, no me voy a callar hasta que tu te dejes de estos enfados innecesarios"  
  
"!CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UN JODIDA VEZ!" – gritó escandalosamente, tengo que admitir que me asustó, y por unos minutos si me dejo sin habla  
  
"Solo dime por qué hiciste eso, y te prometo que ya no hablaré más"  
  
"..."  
  
"Te advierto que no me callaré hasta que me lo digas"  
  
"..."  
  
"Te juró que estaré hablando todo el día si tu no dices nada"  
  
"... no... no me di cuenta" – dijo en casi un susurro  
  
"¿Por qué?, ¿estabas distraído?, ¿o qué?"  
  
"Deja de hablar de eso... " – se quejó, se oía más tranquilo  
  
"Solo esto, y te juro que ya no digo más nada"  
  
"Simplemente no me di cuenta, nada más..."  
  
"Ok... y no te pongas así por favor, que no ha pasado nada malo" – le dije mientras daba algunas ligeras palmadas en su espalda, después me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta.  
  
Hn, no se dio cuenta, entonces si era lo que me suponía. Si hace lloro como si fuera un simple crío; que no lo es, porque sigue pensando como un adulto, o al menos eso me parece; y si logre intimidarlo, a pesar de que estoy seguro de que nunca nadie lo había logrado, no me extraña que tenga incontinencia. Es verdad que su mente esta casi intacta, pero su cuerpo cambio por completo, y en alguna forma tendría que 'afectarle'.  
  
Ahora soy yo el que más deseo que todo esto se arregle pronto, no me gusta verlo de la manera en que se ha puesto ahorita, en la manera en que se ha comportado, en la manera en que se que se esta sintiendo.  
  
"Kurama, ¿qué paso?" – me preguntó Yusuke, quien se encontraba afuera de su habitación, cercano a la entrada  
  
"Nada"  
  
"Ah, ¿y entonces por qué el sillón donde estaban sentados está mojado?" – cuestiono de nuevo, sabiendo notoriamente la respuesta a su pregunta  
  
"No le vayas a decir nada acerca de eso Yusuke, absolutamente nada, por favor, por favor, por favor" – le supliqué, no quería que hiciera sentir peor a Hiei  
  
"Ok, ok, no diré nada"  
  
"Gracias... oye, ¿hay alguna tienda o farmacia por aquí cerca?"  
  
"Ehh... una tienda a una cuadra a la derecha, y una farmacia a cuatro cuadras a la derecha también... creo" – me respondió después de haberlo pensado por unos segundos – "¿Por qué?"  
  
"No, por nada... vigila a Hiei por unos minutos, ¿quieres?... ahora vuelvo... y recuerda no decirle nada acerca de ya sabes que" – y salió presurosamente de ah- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Yusuke se le quedo mirando a Kurama mientras este salía de su casa, completamente confundido, ¿para que le había preguntado eso?. Se encogió de hombros y resopló, luego volvió su vista a su cuarto y miró a Hiei por unos momentos. Se sentó sobre el piso, recargándose en el marco de la puerta. No creyó conveniente entrar por ahora.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(Hiei's Pov)  
  
¡Esto ya es demasiado!, ¡exageradamente demasiado!, ¡¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta de eso?!, ¡es ilógico! ¡increíble!. Y luego, para fregarme más, no puedo ocultar la gran vergüenza que estoy sintiendo ahora; yo nunca me sonrojo, creo que solo lo he hecho un par de veces estando con el kitsune, y es por eso que conozco la mirada que este pone cuando me pasa esto; y ahorita me estaba mirando de la misma manera, desde que llegó hasta que se fue. Eso me dice que mi cara sin duda esta roja y no quiero que nadie me vea así, absolutamente nadie, por eso traté de ocultar mi rostro, ¡y el estúpido de Kurama haciendo lo contrario!, ¡y hablándome compasivamente!, ¿¡pues quién se cree que es?!; juro que a la primera oportunidad que tenga me vengaré, de él y de quien me hizo esto... cuando lo encuentre juro que lo haré.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -"¿A dónde fuiste Kurama?" – preguntó Urameshi al verlo llegar  
  
"A comprar algo"  
  
"¿Y se puede saber que compraste?" – cuestionó curioso  
  
"Hn... esto" – contestó el youko, mientras le mostraba el paquete de pañales que tenía bajo el brazo  
  
"¿Pañales?, ¿y para que compras...?" – calló, ya que su propio cerebro formuló la respuesta – "uh, oye, no es por nada, pero no va a querer usarlos"  
  
"Lo se, pero hasta ahora no encontré otra opción, además él no sabe que son, eso ayudará algo"  
  
"Uy, pues yo mejor me voy, no quiero presenciar la pelea que se va a armar" – y Yusuke se alejó poco a poco, mientras se reía levemente  
  
Kurama suspiró, y entró sigilosamente a la habitación. Se sentó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, y aguardó a que Hiei diera alguna señal de que se había enterado de que él estaba ahí, pero al no ver tal señal, lo cogió por debajo de las axilas, lo levantó y lo dejó sentado frente a él. El youkai de fuego lo miro con disgusto por un rato, pero luego vio hacia otra parte.  
  
"¿Qué demonios quieres?" – preguntó con desgano el koorime  
  
"Eh... uh..." – comenzó el youko, algo indeciso – "tus shorts están mojados, hay que cambiártelos" – trató de hablar de una manera que no molestará al koorime  
  
"Hn" – fue su única respuesta, ¿Qué más podría decir o discutir si esta vez Kurama tenía la razón?  
  
"Venga, acuéstate"  
  
"¿Para qué?" – indagó confundido  
  
"Tú solo hazlo" – dijo mientras lo empujaba dócilmente hacia atrás  
  
Suichii dejó el paquete, que llevaba bajo el brazo, sobre la cama, sacó de este un pañal, y se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, tratando de descifrar como debía ponerlo. Una vez que supo más o menos como, desnudo al youkai de la cintura para abajo. Pero el youko cometió un grave error, dejo el empaque de pañales a la vista de Hiei, él cual al principio lo miró algo curioso, pero al ver a un bebé usando esa misma cosa que Kurama tenía ahora entre sus manos, dedujo un poco lo que eran, y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y gateo hacia el lado opuesto.  
  
"Oye, oye, ¿a dónde vas?" – el chico de cabellos rojos pesco a su 'compañerito' de la playera  
  
"¡Déjame, yo no quiero usar eso!"  
  
"¿Por qué no?"  
  
"¡Porqué eso es para estúpidos bebés!"  
  
"No es verdad"  
  
"¡Claro que si, ahí lo dice!" – confirmo mientras señalaba el paquete  
  
"Err... eso no tiene nada que ver"  
  
"¡Si tiene que ver!"  
  
"¿Quién va a saber más de esto Hiei, eh?, eso es algo ningen y yo ahora vivo como un ningen, si digo que no tiene nada que ver, es porque no tiene nada que ver" – mintió para convencerlo y evitar una nueva pelea  
  
"¡No es verdad!"  
  
"Si lo es"  
  
"Pues en todo caso no me importa, ¡no usaré esa cosa y punto!"  
  
"Pero Hiei, esto servirá para que no te mojes"  
  
"¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate!" – Hiei tapó sus oídos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Kurama lo tomó por los costados y lo atrajo hacia si, sentándolo sobre sus piernas  
  
"No hagas eso"  
  
"¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate!"- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
"Hiei, escúchame por favor" – pero el continuó callándome, entonces retire sus dedos de su oídos – "Deja de hacer eso Hiei"  
  
"Y tu cállate"  
  
"Oye, escúchame bien, lo que hiciste no es malo, así que no tienes porque avergonzarte"  
  
"¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate!" – y casi vuelve a taparse los oídos, pero yo no lo dej  
  
"¡Hiei, deja de hacer eso, hablo en serio!"  
  
"No me importa, si tú no te callas, ¡te juro que te mato!, ¡y no voy a usar eso, no soy un estúpido bebé!"  
  
"Se que no lo eres... bueno, no estoy muy seguro..." – dije esto último para mi mismo – "pero, mira, no se si lo que paso fue un accidente, si no lo fue, esto ayudará a que no mojes tus pantalones, shorts o lo que este vistiendo"  
  
"¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate!"  
  
"¡Oh, ya estuvo bueno!" – expresé mientras lo depositaba sobre la cama, y lo empujaba de nuevo para que se acostar  
  
Y después de múltiples insultos, patadas, golpes, escupitajos, almohadazos, escabullidas, etc, etc, por parte de Hiei, finalmente pude ponerle el pañal. Se que a la mejor es algo vergonzoso y humillante para él, pero es necesario que lo use, al menos hasta que descubramos como apañarlo, aunque después de eso, me espera una muerte segura.  
  
Se sentó e intentó quitarse su nueva prenda, pero como no había visto de qué manera se lo había colocado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo. Vi que también intento arrancárselo, pero tampoco pudo.  
  
"¡Kurama, quítame esto!" – me exigió, evidentemente enfadado  
  
"Sabes que no lo haré, no puedo"  
  
"¡Me siento muy incómodo!"  
  
"Ya te acostumbrarás"  
  
"¡¡Kurama!!"  
  
"Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, cuando regresemos a mi casa pensaré en otra solución para esto, mientras tanto, aguántate por favor"  
  
"Tan siquiera regrésame esos pantalones cortos"  
  
"Están húmedos" – solo oí un pequeño gruñido por parte suya  
  
"¿Ya nos vamos?" – preguntó al ver que yo me levantaba de la cama  
  
"Hn, no... primero voy a ir a ver a Koenma a ver si él sabe algo"  
  
"¡¡Yo no quiero ir a ningún lado ya!!"  
  
"Lose, por eso tú te quedarás aquí esperándome con Yusuke, no tardaré mucho"  
  
"¡Tampoco quiero quedarme aquí, llévame a tu casa!"  
  
"Pero ahí no hay nadie quien pueda cuidarte, y aquí puede hacerlo Yusuke"  
  
"¡¡Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide!!"  
  
"Ya sé, ya sé, pero por si acaso"  
  
"¡¡Por si acaso nada!!"  
  
"Por favor Hiei"  
  
"¡¡¡No!!!"  
  
"Pórtate bien, ahorita regreso" – y salí antes de que una nueva disputa se formara otra vez  
  
Caminé hasta la estancia, donde se encontraba Yusuke, tumbado sobre un sillón viendo la televisión. Me detuve entre estos dos, para así poder conseguir la atención de mi amigo.  
  
"Kurama, por si no lo sabías no eres transparente, así que quítate que no me dejas ver" – se quejó mientras se sentaba con una expresión de disgusto  
  
"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" – pregunté ignorando su queja  
  
"Eh... supongo que si"  
  
"Voy a ir con Koenma a ver si con él puedo obtener respuestas, pero, sinceramente, si llevó a Hiei conmigo va estar molestándome como tu ya has podido ver... ¿podría dejártelo aquí para que lo cuides?, no me ánimo a dejarlo solo, conoces como es"  
  
"Si, si, no hay problema"  
  
"Gracias, espero no tardarme mucho"- y dicho eso, salí rumbo a donde Koenma- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Yusuke apagó el televisor, se puso de pie y fue a su habitación, sería mejor que permaneciera con Hiei, sino, solo kami sabía que desastres sería este capaz de hacer, esta bien que ahora era un crío, pero seguía siendo Hiei.  
  
Entró y se pego un gran susto al ver que su cama se encontraba vacía. ¿A dónde demonios se había ido ese youkai?, estaba seguro que debería estar ahí, porque sino Kurama le hubiese dicho algo. Lo más seguro es que Hiei estuviese enojado y se haya escondido, ¿pero dónde?, el lugar estaba como si un gran tornado hubiese pasado por ahí, por lo cual había millones de sitios en donde el koorime podía esconderse.  
  
Se acercó a la cama, y empezó a quitar todo lo que había sobre ella, sábanas, almohadas, ropa e incluso bolsas vacías de frituras, para así estar completamente seguro de que no se encontraba ahí. Meditó un poco en que lugar debería revisar a continuación, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que fuera de su cuarto no estaba. Se pasó a revisar su guardarropa, el cual quedo vacío, ya que saco toda la ropa que se encontraba ahí, también miró entre, dentro y sobre los muebles, pero no podía encontrarlo, ¿acaso sería posible que el mismo Hiei se haya perdido entre ese desorden?  
  
Mientras tanto, unos ojitos carmín se podían ver debajo de la cama, siguiendo a todas partes los pies de Yusuke que andaban de un lado para otro, seguramente buscándolo a él. Se ocultó aún más entre las varias cajas que se encontraban ahí, rodeándolo, no quería ser visto con aquella estúpida cosa de bebés que Kurama le había puesto. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, pues digamos que el pañal había amortiguado bastante la caída. Cada vez que los pies de Yusuke se acercaban, su corazón latía más rápido, ¿qué haría si lo encontraba?, ¿morderlo, patearlo o pegarle para que lo dejara?, no, eso no había funcionado con el youko, así que era muy probable que con Yusuke pasará lo mismo.  
  
Una ligera corriente de aire choco contra su espalda, quizás provocada por el chico que seguía buscándolo por toda la habitación, haciendo que el polvo que descansaba sobre el piso, resguardado por la cama, se levantará y volará un poco por debajo de su nariz, haciéndole que estornudará inevitablemente. Abrió sus ojos tremendamente por el gravísimo error que acababa de cometer, velozmente pensó en que hacer para no ser descubierto, pero ya no le daba tiempo.  
  
"¡Aja, ya te encontré!" – anunció felizmente Yusuke mientras se asomaba por entre las cajas, viéndose cara a cara con Hiei.  
  
¿Y ahora que hacía, que hacía?, ¡ya lo había visto!, ¿cómo podría escabullirse ahora?. Sin vacilar, salió de entre las cajas y de debajo de la cama, se pudo de pie y corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que podía ...  
  
... un momento...  
  
... ¿salió corriendo?...  
  
Se quedo tieso por el asombro, ¡había salido corriendo!, ¡había sido capaz de ponerse de pie, mantenerse así y salir corriendo!. Una gran alegría invadió su ser inmediatamente por esto, ¡ya podía caminar!, ¿pero como?, ¿por qué?, si solo hace poco tiempo no había podido ni quedarse parado, lo más probable es que haya sido porque se había enfocado más en escapar de Yusuke, que en que no podía caminar. Sonrió leve y orgullosamente, ya sabía él que no había nada que no pudiese hacer, estando en cualquier estado, pero esa sonrisa desapareció al sentir como dos manos lo agarraban de la cintura.  
  
"¡Ya te atrapé!" – dijo Urameshi con felicidad nuevamente, mientras levantaba a Hiei – "Bien, ahora que terminamos de jugar a las escondidas, vamos a ver un rato la televisión Hiei"  
  
"¡No quiero ver nada!, ¡déjame!" – se oyó como una joven voz se quejaba, cada vez más lejana.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
Llegué al palacio de Koenma. Tarde algunos minutos para poder pasar a verlo, ya que él había dejado instrucciones bien claras de que nadie podía molestarlo, o al menos eso me dijeron. Tuve que escabullirme para poder entrar. Una vez estando frente a él, o mejor dicho, frente a una enorme fila de papeles, sobre su escritorio, que lo tapaban, le expliqué detenidamente todo lo que había pasado, y después de permanecer esperando a que terminara de sellar algunos de todos esos documentos, y de que pensará en algún acontecimiento reciente que estuviera vinculado con lo que yo le había contado, me salió con que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que pudo haber pasado. Esto si que esta bien, ni si quiera él sabe, ahora si no tengo ninguna idea de a quien recurrir.  
  
Ya estaba punto de salir de ahí, cuando se paró y me detuvo. Me entregó un pase para su biblioteca, y me dijo que con toda libertad fuera a ella y buscara información en alguno de los miles de libros que se encontraban ahí, tal vez podría encontrar algo en ellos. Me dijo que con mucho gusto lo hubiera hecho él, pero desde que había regresado del torneo, el trabajo llegaba por montones y no tenía ni una pizca de tiempo.  
  
Fui a su librería, y saque una infinidad de libros de diversos temas. En verdad que fue un lío llevármelos, sin exagerar eran aproximadamente cincuenta. Pasé velozmente por mi casa, y los deje ahí, ya que si no hacía eso, no tendría manera de traerme a Hiei.  
  
Corrí nuevamente hacia la casa de Yusuke, no quería ni pensar en los desastres que ese travieso youkai había hecho, ya que yo había tardado alrededor de dos horas en regresar, por más que me apuré, no pude tardar menos.  
  
Entre presurosamente, y me detuve en la estancia, donde Yusuke aún seguía viendo la televisión, ¿qué no se había ni preocupado en echarle un vistazo a Hiei?, porque a este no lo veo por ningún lado.... Ay no, esto no me huele nada bien.  
  
"Yusuke"  
  
"Ah Kurama, ya llegaste" – me dijo sin apartar su vista de la TV  
  
"Oye, ¿dónde esta Hiei?, no me digas que ni siquiera lo cuidaste"  
  
"Claro que si lo cuide"  
  
"¿Entonces donde está?"  
  
"Ahí" – me informó mientras me señalaba por un lado de un sillón, me asomé, y vi a Hiei profundamente dormido sobre el suelo – "Me lo traje para acá para poder vigilarlo mejor, tu ya has visto como esta mi habitación. Todo el rato estuvo tratando de irse, se bajaba del sillón, y caminaba hasta la puerta, pero lógicamente no llevaba a la perilla, así que pues no podía salir, pero de todos modos lo regresaba a mi lado, por si acaso, y de nuevo se volvía a bajar del sillón y a irse a la puerta; estuvo así como por una hora, hasta que de un momento a otro se me perdió de vista, me levanté a buscarlo, y lo vi sentado sobre el piso cabeceando, así que no lo moví ni hice ruido para dejarlo dormir, se ve que se cansó mucho, y pues ahí lo tienes, lo dejé así para no despertarlo"  
  
"Con que ya puede caminar..." – comenté en voz baja  
  
"¿Investigaste algo?"  
  
"No, Koenma tampoco sabe nada, solo me proporcionó algunos libros, a ver si ahí viene algo, los leeré enseguida llegué a mi casa" – le respondí mientras me agachaba un poco, y tomaba cuidadosamente a Hiei entre mis brazos  
  
"Eh... no... dé... déjame kitsune" – masculló Hiei, a pesar de que lo había cogido delicadamente, se había medio despertado, yo solo lo arrullé un poco, y nuevamente se quedó dormido, que inocente se ve  
  
"Lo que no se es qué le voy a decir a mi madre"  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Pues es lógico que no puedo dejarlo solo, tengo que cuidarlo, pero tampoco puedo llegar a mi casa con un bebé así como así, y lógicamente no le puedo decir la verdad a mi mam  
  
"Pues te diría que se quedará aquí, pero tu conoces a mi madre, y prácticamente sería peligroso"  
  
"Si, lo sé... ya pensaré en algo"  
  
Me despedí de Yusuke, agradeciéndole por hacerse cargo de Hiei por un par de horas, a quien llevaba en mis brazos de una manera que no incomodara sus sueño por el movimiento, y partí de regreso a mi casa, pensando en que excusa podría darle a mi madre...

_Continuara..._

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo más, tarde mucho en subirlo, tenía pensado actualizar el viernes, pero entre trabajos, idas al cine .u y programas buenos en la televisión, se me paso el tiempo. Así que dejaré un cap por semana, as ver si me funciona. Espero que les agrade.  
  
**Baalberi:** Si, el primer cap estuvo algo drámatico, pero pues tenía que ser así, aunque en sí el fic es cómico, para que el final tenga coherencia, aunque para eso falta mucho. A mi también me causa risa imaginármelo así u. Gracias por leer  
  
**Lady Jaganshy:** Gracias , y si, tienes muchísima razón en eso de que va a ser difícil de cuidar.  
  
**Inari-chan:** Youko chiquito, pues al menos en esta historia no, en un futuro, y en otro fic, tal vez, lamento desilusionarte. Actualicé rápido la última vez, pues que bien, así compenso el retrazó de este capitulo u.  
  
**Sanasa:** Oye, me has robado mi frase de "me has dejado intrigada", vas a ver, la patentare y te cobraré derechos de autor, o es más, te acusaré con Hiei diciéndole que le has robado algo a Kurama y ya verás como te irá XD... y si, te aseguro que mi trama es original, bueno, al menos nunca he leído uno con el trama que tengo pensado, y eso que me la paso leyendo fics.  
  
**Siesna:** A mi también me gustaría verlo, pero pues lamentablemente no se puede. Me da gusto que te haya gustado mi fic  
  
**Akabane Kurodo:** Sip, en verdad Hiei en bebé es muy tierno a pesar de su carácter, bueno, a como yo me lo imagino XD. Lo del lemon era un comentario a parte verdad, porque como que en esta historia no se va a poder. Gracias por el review!  
  
**Dark-Kagome-chan:** No lo dejarás de leer por nada del mundo?, jajaja, y que tal si lo descontinúo, así ya no lo podrás leer... solo bromeo XD. Me hace feliz el que te haya agradado   
  
**Watari y Furious Angel:** Por supuesto que lo continuare , gracias por el review! 


	4. Capítulo 4 Little troubles

**"NEED"  
by Rakime  
  
Capítulo 4**

* * *

_N/A: Si ven que lunas palabras están incompletas, seguramente es alguna que contiene alguna vocal con acento, no logro comprender por qué ff.net las borra al momento de subir algún fic o capítulo T-T._

_

* * *

_  
  
_(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
Bueno, pero es que yo todavía no salgo de un lío cuando ya estoy enredándome en otro. ¿Y ahora que explicación le daré a mi madre?. Tengo que mantener a Hiei conmigo, tengo que cuidarlo mientras se encuentre así ya que él ahora no puede hacerlo por si solo, o tal vez si, pero no estoy muy seguro, y en verdad prefiero evitar incidentes mayores. Pero el problema no está en cuidarlo; eh, bueno, a la mejor si hay mucho problema en eso, pero en estos momentos no tiene mucha importancia; sino, como ya había dicho antes, que explicación, mentira o cuento le diré a kaasan; no puedo llegar con un bebé así como así sin decirle nada, tampoco puedo mantenerlo oculto todo este tiempo, es algo casi imposible, y mucho menos le puedo decir que es un amigo que rejuveneció cientos de años de un día para otro por causa desconocida y que ahora tengo que custodiar... hn... podría mentirle diciendo que es mi hijo, pero no, eso sería una muy mala noticia para ella, y no quiero hacerla sentir mal en lo absoluto, además que no fuese muy seguro que me creyera ya que Hiei, físicamente, no se parece nada en mí... er... también tengo la opción de decirle que me lo encontré abandonado en la calle, pero ella iría a notificar a la policía, como se debe hacer en un caso así, y ellos se lo llevarían ... ¡maldición!, soy un magnífico mentiroso, pero cuando se trata de mentirle a mi madre, siempre me quedo en blanco.  
  
Llegué, me detuve a la entrada, y por unos cuantos minutos más traté de hacer reaccionar a mi cerebro para que me diera una buena excusa, pero no me dio nada. Entré muy cuidadosamente, realmente no sabía si mi madre ya estaba en casa o no, y si lo estaba, sería mejor que por el momento no viera a Hiei, al menos no antes de que piense bien en que le iba a decir. Cerré la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pude, pero aún así esta rechinó, espero que nadie lo haya oído.  
  
"Shuichii, que bueno que llegaste" – oí la voz de mi mamá y me quede paralizado – "¿Me podrías decir por qué hace rato viniste y te fuiste enseguida siquiera hacerme caso?" - ¿hace rato?, pero si la última vez que la ví fue en la mañana... oh, entonces ha de haber estado ya aquí cuando vine a dejar los libros, y como solo estaba preocupado por llegar ya a la casa de Yusuke, no me he de haber dado cuenta de su presencia  
  
"Lo siento mucho mamá, no me dí cuenta de que ya habías regresado" – me disculpé nerviosamente mientras volteaba lentamente para darle la cara, y esperé una pequeña reprensión por ser tan descuidado, pero no recibí nada, ella se había quedado como ida, mirándome fijamente – "¿Te encuentras bien?" – le pregunté muy preocupado  
  
"¿Shu... Shu... Shui... Shuichii... Shuichii, y... y... y... y ese... y ese... y ese be... be... be... bebé?" – Inari, me había olvidado por completo de él – "de... de... de don... de donde... de donde salió?"  
  
"Eh... este... pues... verás... err..." - ¡rayos!, no se me viene a la mente nada, absolutamente nada, y lo peor es que cada segundo que pasa los nervios se apoderan más de mí.  
  
"Ay no dios mío, yo ya sabía que tenía que hablar contigo sobre ese tema, pero lo negaba y lo negaba, y el tiempo paso, y yo nunca te informé nada, y tú al no saber, no supiste como protegerte o prevenirte y ahora tienes un hijo, y, y, y todo ha sido culpa mía, y ahora que vamos a hacer, tu vida ya se arruino por mi culpa, y, y..." – ella hablaba y hablaba muy alterada, mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana, poniéndose cada vez más pálida. Yo velozmente me acerqué, y la agarré una de sus manos, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer a Hiei, quien a cada rato refunfuñaba inconscientemente por tanto movimiento que no lo dejaba dormir en paz.  
  
"Tranquilízate por favor mamá, este niño no es mi hijo, te lo aseguro" – si, definitivamente esa opción ya quedo descartada  
  
"¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar, si todo esto a sido por causa mía y?... ¿no es tu hijo?"  
  
"No, no lo es"  
  
"¡Ah, gracias dios mío!, no sabes que gran peso de encima me has quitado con decir eso, tu aún no estas en edad para tener retoños" – me dijo en un tono de voz bastante aliviado  
  
"Lo sé mam  
  
"En verdad que alivio... oye hijo, ¿pero entonces de quién es?"  
  
"Eh... pues verás... err... pues... pues este... pues este niño... este niño es... es... pues es lógicamente de alguien, tiene que ser de alguien, sino pues no hubiera podido nacer, ¿no?, jajajaja" - ¡por Inari!, que gran idiotez  
  
"¿De quien es Shuichii?" – volvió a preguntó, se veía impaciente  
  
"Ejem... ehhh... es de... es de... es... de... es... es de... "  
  
"¿si?"  
  
"Es de... es de...¡ah sí!, es de una amiga de la escuela, si, si, es de ella" – fue lo único que se me ocurrió, en verdad que ando corto de ideas  
  
"¿De una amiga de la escuela?"  
  
"Si, si"  
  
"¿Y tú que haces con el bebé de una amiga?"  
  
"Pues... pues... pues lo estoy cuidando"  
  
"¿Y por qué lo estas cuidando?"  
  
"Porque... porque... eh... porque..."  
  
"Shuichii"  
  
"Lo estoy cuidando porque... pues porque ella no podía hacerlo"  
  
"¿Y por qué no podía?" – Por Inari, cuantas preguntas, y mi cerebro sigue rehusándose a ayudarme  
  
"Eh..." – no, ya basta, tengo que dejarme de rodeos de una buena vez por todas, sino, me causaré más líos en vez de remediarlos – "Mira mamá, esta amiga mía que te digo, la invitaron un día a una disco, era la primera vez que iba así que desconocía muchas cosas de ahí, un chico le invito una bebida, que al parecer tenía algo, se la llevo a su apartamento, y quedo embarazada, este niño es el fruto de ese embarazo, sus padres viven en otra ciudad, ella solo esta aquí por sus estudios, y estas vacaciones va a ir con ellos e iba tratar de explicarles sobre esto, y me dijo que a como se comportaban y eran, no era conveniente llevarse a este pequeño... y como me llevo muy bien con ella, me pidió que lo cuidará mientras estaba ausente, y yo no pude negarme, es muy buena persona, y sinceramente esto no fue su culpa ... tu no te preocupes, que yo solo lo cuidare, te prometo que no te molestare con nada, es más, ni siquiera sentirás que hay un niño aqu" – vaya, hasta que se me ocurrió algo, pero, no estoy muy seguro si esta historia fue buena, y tampoco estoy seguro de que sea creíble, porque mi madre me mira muy incrédulamente, ¿qué haré sino me cree?, ay no, Inari, por favor que me crea, que me crea  
  
"Shuichii, que buena persona eres" – dijo por fin, después de varios minutos de silencio, mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba en la frente – "Y eso me gusta mucho, que ayudes a los demás... pero te has puesto a pensar, ¿qué tal si esa chica no regresa y te deja a ti la responsabilidad de criar a este pequeño?, ¿sabes cuan difícil es eso?"  
  
"Eh... creo que si... pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que regresar  
  
"Pero siempre hay una posibilidad de que no lo haga"  
  
"Lo se, pero la conozco, y se que regresar  
  
"Esta bien, yo te creo y te apoyo en todo lo que hagas... ¿y por cuanto tiempo será esto?"  
  
"Hn... dos semanas... creo" – ops, espero que en dos semanas Hiei ya haya regresado a la normalidad  
  
"Bueno... tengo que admitir que la idea de tener un bebé en casa me emociona mucho, hace tiempo que quisiera tener uno... ¿puedo?" – me preguntó felizmente, dándome a entender que quería tomar a Hiei en brazos  
  
"Uh, no creo que sea buena idea mam  
  
"¿Por qué no?"  
  
"Porque yo ya he tratado con este niño antes, y es muy, muy, muy enojón, y si se despierta en brazos de alguien desconocido, seguro hará un gran escándalo" – bueno, al menos esta vez no mentí del todo  
  
"¿Cómo que es muy enojón?, pero que no lo vez Shuichii, parece un angelito durmiendo" – comentó mientras miraba lo miraba tiernamente  
  
"Ya se, pero creeme, solo lo parece cuando esta durmiendo"  
  
"Pues ya comprobaré lo que dices cuando despierte" – dijo mientras acariciaba dócilmente la cabeza de este pequeño youkai – "Será mejor que lo vayas a dejar a un lugar más cómodo, para que te laves y vengas a comer"  
  
"Si, esta bien mamá, ahora bajo"  
  
Subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi recamara. Que bueno que mi madre me creyó, sino, la verdad, no se que hubiera hecho. Ahora que mi cerebro ya empieza a trabajar completamente bien, me parece haber visto en una película la historia que le dije a mi madre acerca de mi inexistente amiga y 'madre' de este 'niño'.  
  
¿Le entusiasmo tener un bebé en la casa?, hn, eso me da mala leche, seguramente se va a encariñar con Hiei, y este no precisamente le va a corresponder, realmente no quiero ver que va a pasar cuando lo vea y traté con él despierto, ay no, que líos, que líos.  
  
Entré y deposité cuidadosamente al bebé, que yacía durmiendo sobre mis brazos, sobre mi cama, rodeándolo con algunas almohadas para evitar que se cayera, si habitualmente era muy inquieto para dormir, ahora lo sería más. Me le quede observando por un corto tiempo, era cierto lo que kaasan dijo, parecía un angelito durmiendo; un angelito que al despertar se convertiría un verdadero demonio, o no, ya lo es, verdaderamente las apariencias engañan; si antes me causaba mucha ternura verlo dormir, ahora, uh, pues no se ni como explicar lo que se siente verlo así.  
  
Suspire felizmente y salí de ahí, con rumbo al bañó para lavarme y después bajar a comer. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Shiori regresó al comedor para terminar de poner la mesa. ¿El hijo de una amiga de la escuela?, ¿por qué había algo que le impedía creer eso?. Confiaba plenamente en su hijo, de eso no había duda alguna, pero definitivamente había algo en ese relato que no le permitía creerlo completamente, ¿qué sería?... ¿tal vez el hecho del nerviosismo de Shuichii al contárselo?... no, realmente no lo sabía. Se encogió de hombros y suspiro; a la mejor solo era imaginaciones suyas, además ella siempre apoyaría en su hijo en todo; así que se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - _(Hiei's Pov)_  
  
Me... me siento muy incomodo, demasiado, y así no puedo seguir durmiendo. Tengo como que calor, una caliente humedad me esta molestando, y por más que cambio de posición y lugar, esta no desaparece, maldita sea, yo quiero seguir durmiendo.  
  
Poco a poco voy recuperando el completo control de mis cinco sentidos, definitivamente ya no podré pegar los ojos de nuevo. Esta humedad... esta maldecida humedad proviene de esta maldita cosa que Kurama me ha obligado a usar... ¡¿pero por qué demonios esta mojado?!... ¡seguro él lo mojó para molestarme!, ¡¡desgraciado Kurama!!, como espero el momento en regresar a como antes para vengarme de él, pero eso no significa que en este momento no diré nada, ¡ahora mismo tan siquiera lo pondré en su lugar!. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
Estoy sentado sobre mi cama, recargando mi espalda sobre la pared, leyendo uno de los muchos libros que tomé de la biblioteca de Koenma, del cual, desafortunadamente, todavía no he obtenido ninguna respuesta o información.  
  
Hiei ha empezado a moverse mucho, pero ya no me extraña, no se ha mantenido en un solo lugar por más de diez minutos, sino fuera porque me encuentro aquí, junto a él, estoy más que seguro que se hubiera estrellado contra el piso varias veces. Veo como lentamente se va sentando mientras trata de contener el bostezo que lucha por salir de su boca. Si que ha dormido bastante tiempo, y agradezco eso, ya que me ha dado tiempo para relajarme, porque ahora que esta de nuevo despierto, presiento que se continuará la pelea de 'dejame ir'.  
  
"Bienvenido al mundo real dormilón" – le dije en son de broma mientras le sonreía, pero él solo me miro con un ceño fruncido – "¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"¡¿Por qué me mojaste?!" – me preguntó disgustado, desconcertándome  
  
"¿Qué por qué te moje?" – repetí su pregunta para ver si así captaba que era lo que él se refería... pero no  
  
"¡Si!"  
  
"A ver, a ver, más despacio y explícate mejor, que no te entiendo"  
  
"¡¡Esta maldita cosa esta húmeda!!, ¿por qué la mojaste?" – explicó mientras señalaba el pañal que traía puesto  
  
"¡Ahhhh!, ahora si están claras las cosas... oye, pero yo no fui, fuiste tu"  
  
"¿Yo?... ¡Claro que no, fuiste tu!"  
  
"No Hiei, ¿te acuerdas que eso evitaría que mojaras tu ropa?"  
  
Se quedó unos segundos pensativo, creo que analizando lo que le había dicho y lo que había pasado. De un momento a otro, al parecer después de comprender lo que examinaba, cogió las sábanas y se cubrió rápidamente con ellas, hn, esto se esta volviendo algo monótono.  
  
Jale la sábana y dejé a Hiei al descubierto. Lo agarré por los costados y lo atraje hacia mí, colocándolo cobre una de mis piernas, rodeándolo con uno de mis brazos, mi mano descansando junto y sobre su estómago.  
  
"Hiei, ya te dije que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, ¡es algo súper- normal!, o que, ¿piensas que nadie orina o hace pipi, como tu le digas?" – pregunté, acariciando ligeramente su estómago con mi mano. Él llevo sus manitas hacia sus oídos, tapándolos. Suspiré, y con mi mano libre deshice este último acto de Hiei – "Oye, no puedes evadirme siempre que te menciono esto"  
  
"Si puedo"  
  
"Bueno... si puedes, pero no debes... a ver, respóndeme, ¿crees que yo no orino o que?"  
  
"......"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"... pero... pero tu te das cuenta..." – me contestó en un tono sumamente bajo, apenas audible.  
  
"Eso no tiene nada de malo"  
  
"Claro que si" – y nuevamente trató de coger las sábanas, pero no se lo permit  
  
"Y tampoco puedes estarte ocultando debajo de las sábanas cada vez que te pasa esto"  
  
"Si puedo"  
  
"Pero ya te dije que no debes... además, no siempre las tendrás cerca"  
  
"¡Pues puedo encontrar otra cosas para esconderme!"  
  
"Ya, ya, pero que no debes"  
  
"No me importa, yo hago lo que quiero" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - La puerta de la habitación se abrió lenta y sigilosamente; acto que interrumpió la segura discusión que apenas se formaría entre Kurama y Hiei; dando paso a una mujer, Shiori. Esta, al ver que ese pequeño ya no se encontraba durmiendo, sonrió felizmente y se adentro al cuarto de su hijo, depositando la pequeña charola, que llevaba sobre sus manos, encima de una cómoda, y aproximándose enseguida a la cama. El youkai de fuego, al ver a la madre ningen del zorro, velozmente se zafó de los brazos de este y bajó de sus piernas, para luego esconderse detrás de él, desfajándole parte de su playera, para cogerla entre sus manitas y alzarla a la altura de su cara, y así ocultarla también; ¿por qué ese estúpido zorro no lo había escondido para que esa mujer no lo viera?, ¿sería por qué no se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado?, ¿ por qué la última vez le había causado un chichón por tratar de ocultarlo, y no quería lastimarlo otra vez?, ¿o simplemente por qué el zorro era un idiota?. No estaba muy seguro de la razón, por lo cual pensó que lo mejor era esconderse, por si acaso.  
  
"Oh, ya despertaste pequeño, si que tuviste una siesta muy larga" - comentó risueñamente Shiori, mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia delante, con la intención se acortar su distancia con la de Hiei, quien, ante tal acción, se apegó más a Kurama, él cual lo miraba divertido – "Oye, no, no, no me tengas miedo que yo no muerdo"  
  
Llevó su mano hacia la cabeza del koorime, tratando de brindarle una ligera caricia, pero él la esquivó sin titubear y se aferró más al youko, ¿por qué había hecho eso y por qué se ocultaba?, ni él mismo lo sabía, porque ya dudaba que fuera solo por si al zorro se le hubiera olvidado hacerlo, si ese era el por qué, no estuviera sintiendo un cierto temor en esos momentos, pero no, eso era imposible, era más que ilógico que una simple ningen le diera miedo, entonces era otra cosa lo que sentía en ese instante, pero no sabía que era con exactitud. ¿Timidez?, bueno, eso podría ser, era mucho más creíble; era la primera vez que estaba cara a cara con la madre del youko, a pesar de haber estado visitando esa casa ya mucho tiempo atrás, no sabía que decir o no decir, que hacer o no hacer, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro si debía de ser visto, lo único que sabía es que se encontraba sumamente nervioso, y algo inseguro, por encontrarse frente a ella.  
  
Kurama seguía observándolo, aguantando a grandes esfuerzos el no reírse, es que al ver a ese frío youkai en esa posición y con esa expresión en su carita, le era tanto gracioso como compasivo. Se levantó de la cama, a pesar de que algunos apretones y jalones por parte de las manos de Hiei le indicaron lo contrario, en verdad que no pudo evitarlo, tenía demasiada curiosidad por ver que haría al no poderlo usar a él como escudo.  
  
Shiori, al ver la cama desocupada, se sentó en una esquina, algo cerca del youkai. Intentó acariciarlo nuevamente, pero volvió a ser evadida. No comprendía por que ese pequeño crío le tenía miedo, que ella supiera su aspecto no intimidaba en lo absoluto, ¿o si?... no, para nada. Era posible que se debiera a que era la primera vez que la veía, no la conocía y era por eso que actuaba así, aparte de que él parecía algo tímido. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se puso de pie, ya no lo incomodaría más, sería mejor que dejara a que él se acostumbrara a ella por su propia cuenta.  
  
"Si que es tímido" – comentó Shiori a su hijo, mientras se acercaba a él  
  
"Eh, pues... supongo que si" – su faceta de risa había pasado, ahora se encontraba sorprendido e intrigado por el comportamiento de su compañero  
  
"Ya poco a poco me lo ganar" – afirmó contenta – "bueno, ahí les dejé unas galletas recién horneadas que hice, voy a estar en la cocina por si se les ofrece algo... adiós pequeño" – otra vez le sonrió a Hiei, y salió de la habitación. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
Una vez que kaasan se fue, regresé a mi lugar sobre la cama, y desde ahí pude observar mejor a Hiei, en verdad que se veía mono con ese gesto de confusión, miedo, enfado y fastidio, si pudiera me le quedaría viendo todo el día, ¿cuándo volveré a tener la oportunidad de verlo así de nuevo?, creo que nunca.  
  
"Ya quita ese gesto Hiei, que me estas tentando a reírme"  
  
"¡Cállate estúpido kitsune!, ¡¿por qué demonios dejaste que esa ningen me viera?!"  
  
"¿Qué hay de malo con eso?"  
  
"¡¿Qué qué hay de malo?!, ¡¡¡¡¿Qué qué hay de malo?!!!!... eh... pues no se si tiene algo de malo... eh... ¡¡pero tu nunca has permitido que me vea!!!"  
  
"Hn, si, lo sé, pero no había otra opción"  
  
"¿Cómo que no tuviste otra opción?"  
  
"Pues si... mira, mientras permanezcas como un crío te tendrás que quedar aquí, y así como estas se me iba a hacer más difícil mantenerte escondido, así que pues tuve que contarle a mi madre sobre ti"  
  
"¡¿Le contaste lo que pasó?!, ¡¡¿pero como se te ha ocurrido tal cosa, el cerebro se te ha roto o qué?!!"  
  
"No, no, no Hiei, no le conté lo que en verdad pasó, le inventé otra cosa"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Bueno, y como mi madre sabe que estas aquí, y ante sus ojos tu eres un simple bebé, te voy a pedir, suplicar, ordenar y exigir que cumplas unas pequeñas reglas"  
  
"Metete tus reglas por el trasero, que yo nunca cumplo ninguna" – me afirmó mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
  
"¡Hiei, por favor!, si quieres que te ayuda a regresar a la normalidad, tendrás que obedecer tan siquiera esto"  
  
"¡Pues no necesito tu ayuda!"  
  
"¿Estas seguro?" – pregunté en un tono serio, Hiei solo me vio fríamente  
  
"¿Cuáles son las jodidas reglas?" – preguntó entre dientes, fastidiado  
  
"Ok, número uno, a mi madre la respetas, nada de golpes, patadas, mordidas o trancazos con cualquier objeto, ni insultos; número dos, cuando estés con ella o frente a ella procura no hablar mucho, se le va a hacer muy, muy raro que un niño de tu edad hable casi perfectamente; y número tres, frente a ella cero groserías o malas palabras, eso a mi no me importa mucho, pero a ti si, porque al que le va a ir mal es a ti"  
  
"idioteces"  
  
"¡Hiei" – pronuncié su nombre en un tono de regaño  
  
"Esta bien, pero si no resuelves esto pronto, me desquitaré con ella"  
  
"Nada más atrévete y ya verás como te va a ir" - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - _(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
"¿Ya más cómodo?" – le cuestioné después de haberle cambiado el pañal  
  
"Cierra la boca" – me ordenó, pude notar un ligerísimo rubor adornando sus mejillas  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien... hn, ¿quieres algunas galletas?" – ví que iba a responderme, pero un gruñido proveniente de su estómago lo hizo primero – "Jejeje, creo que si quieres"  
  
"Idiota" – me insultó, como ya era de costumbre, mientras yo le pasaba algunas galletas, las cuales empezó a devorar enseguida, atragantándose, cosa que ya no me extraña en lo absoluto, a parte del gran apetito que siempre ha tenido, me parece que no ha comido nada en todo lo que ha transcurrido del día.  
  
"Bueno, necesito hacerte algunas preguntas"  
  
"¿Preguntas?, ¿acerca de qué?" – cuestionó con la boca llena, algunas migajas de galletas cayeron de su boca  
  
"Qué hiciste y a donde fuiste ayer?"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"Si, cuando te fuiste de aquí de repente"  
  
"Hn... estuve un rato en un estúpido parque y después afuera del templo de Genkai... si, solo ah  
  
"¿No hiciste nada?"  
  
"No"  
  
"¿Y no te topaste con nada o nadie extraño?"  
  
"Hn... no" – me respondió después de haberlo pensado por unos segundos  
  
"Rayos, no tengo ni una mísera pista" – exclamé desesperado mientras me dejaba caer para atrás, tumbándome por completo sobre la cama  
  
"Kurama" – me llamó Hiei, jalándome de la playera, provocando que virara a verlo  
  
"¿Mande?"  
  
"Tengo hambre" – dijo mientras sus ojitos suplicaban, en verdad que ahora sus expresiones son más notorias y claras  
  
"Pero acabas de comerte las galletas que trajo mi mam  
  
"Pero aún sigo teniendo hambre" – simplemente no se como describir la forma en que sus ojos se expresan y sus cejas se curvean, parece un pequeño y tierno perrito pidiendo alimento. Le sonreí, me levanté y estaba acercando mis manos hacia él, con la intención de cogerlo en brazos, cuando se alejó, evitándome  
  
"No te atrevas a tocarme"  
  
"¿Pero no que tienes hambre?, vamos abajo, a la cocina, para ver que encuentro para que comas"  
  
"¡Eso no importa!, ¡por si no lo sabías ya puedo caminar!"  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien"  
  
Hiei se levantó lenta y cuidadosamente, veo que aún le cuesta algo de trabajo, pero para haberlo logrado en menos de un día, no esta nada mal. Diviso que una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en su rostro cuando logra permanecer de pie por unos segundos sin perder el equilibrio. Camina temblorosamente, tratando de no caerse, el colchón no es un objeto estable, así que es más difícil caminar sobre él. Se detuvo al borde de la cama, se asomó fuera de ella, y enseguida retrocedió, brindándome una mirada.  
  
"¿Quieres que te ayude?" – pregunté algo indiferente para no disgustarlo  
  
"Claro que no, yo puedo solo"  
  
Se sentó a la orilla, y volvió a echar un vistazo con dirección al suelo. Se dio la vuelta, apoyando su pecho contra el colchón y dejando sus piernas al aire. Observo como estira sus pies para que al menos sus dedos tocaran el piso, pero no podía, la cama era un poco alta, y él, pues algo bajito. Pasó un par de minutos así, definitivamente no se atrevería a bajar hasta que alguno de sus pies chocaran contra el suelo. Pensé varias veces en acercarme y ayudarlo, pero seguro que se enojaría y empezaría a pelear de nuevo. Por fin uno de sus dedos toco el objetivo, y se dejó caer poco a poco, pero las sábanas, a las cuales estaba sujetándose, resbalaron, provocando que cayera de sentón. Sin vacilar me acerqué a él para levantarlo, pero me miró muy fríamente, deteniéndome. Él se levantó de nuevo, sacudió un poco su playera, y actuó como si nada hubiese pasado.  
  
Sonrío y empiezo a caminar con dirección a la puerta, Hiei siguiéndome detrás. En un cortísimo lapso llegue al pasillo, junto a las escaleras, y me detuve, echando un vistazo a mis espaldas, Hiei apenas venía saliendo de mi habitación, la distancia no era muy larga, pero sus pasos ahora eran más cortos y lentos, además algo inseguros. Llegó a donde yo me encontraba, miró las escaleras, y oí un ruido proveniente de su garganta, como si hubiera pasado saliva. Titubeando un poco, lo alcé por debajo de las axilas, recargándolo sobre mi pecho.  
  
"¡¡Suéltame kitsune!!" – ay no, de nuevo empieza a retorcerse  
  
"No, no lo haré, no quiero que te ruedes por las escaleras"  
  
"No me importa, prefiero caerme, así que déjame"  
  
"Mira Hiei, no empieces de escandaloso, que en la cocina esta mi madre y te va a escuchar, y ya te dije que frente a ella no hables mucho" – y como respuesta recibí una mordida, Inari, este tio me va a dejar sin brazo si continua as  
  
Bajo las escaleras y camino a la cocina. Mi madre estaba lavando algunos platos al parecer, pero al verme entrar, se detuvo y me sonrió. Yo ande a la mesa, y deje dócilmente a Hiei sentado sobre esta, al centro, por si acaso llegara a ponerse de pie y perder el equilibrio, que su caída no fuera tan fuerte. Luego me dirigí al refrigerador a buscar algo que él pudiera comer, o mejor dicho, quisiera. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _(Shiori's Pov)  
_  
Sequé mis manos en el delantal que colgaba de mi cintura, mientras me acercaba a la mesa y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que la acompañaban. Observé un rato a ese pequeño, invitado en la casa, y él a mí, pero con miedo reflejado en sus pequeños ojitos. Me pregunto por qué le trasmitiré tanto temor. Coloco las manos sobre la mesa y noto que con tal acción él se alerta y se aleja un poco. Esto no me gusta, me entristece un poco, tengo tantas ganas de acariciarlo, de cogerlo entre mis brazos y abrazarlo, de llenarlo a besos; pero no me deja; es que es un bebé tan, tan, tan tierno, y esa inocencia en sus ojitos rojos lo hacen más... realmente sigo dudando en que sea enojón, algo tímido tal vez, pero no enojón, creo que Shuichii exageró.  
  
Llevé mi mano hasta su cabecita, velozmente, para así evitar que pudiera evadirme o alejarse antes. Sentí como tembló ligeramente al principio, luego solo se puso tenso. Sacudí un poco su alborotado cabello, en son de caricia, y quité mi mano, brindándole una cálida sonrisa, no quiero que me agarre más temor del que ya tiene.  
  
Giro mi cabeza hacia donde esta Shuichii, frente al refrigerador, buscando al parecer alguna cosa dentro de él.  
  
"Shuichii, hijo, ¿qué es lo que estas buscando?"  
  
"Eh... ah, algo de comida"  
  
"¿Aún tienes hambre?"  
  
"No, no es para mi, es para Hiei"  
  
"Oh, con que tu nombre el Hiei, es muy bonito" – volví a dirigirme a él, poniéndolo en alerta de nuevo, uf, espero que me pierda el miedo pronto – "Tu siéntate Shuichii ahorita le preparo algo" – le anuncié mientras me levantaba de la silla  
  
"No, no te molestes mamá, yo puedo hacerlo"  
  
"No es ninguna molestia" – le dije sonriendo. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _(Hiei's Pov)  
_  
El kitsune se sentó frente a mí y yo rápidamente me aproximé, él solo sonrió, como de costumbre, y me pidió que esperara, que en un momento me daba algo de comer, y si espero que sea pronto, porque en verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre.  
  
Me asomo un poco, sobre el hombro de Kurama, y veo a esa mujer, su madre, quien al notar que la estaba mirando, me sonrío, ahora se de donde sacó el kitsune esa sonrisa, no es igual, pero es muy parecida, muy pura. Volví a agachar mi cabeza, esa ningen... esa ningen... ¿Qué demonios tiene esa ningen que me causa esta sensación tan extraña?, me pone muy nervioso, me deja sin habla y sin movimiento, y los más intrigante es que no me hace absolutamente para que yo me ponga así. No logro entender esto, es muy extraño. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Toma Shuichii" – dijo Shiori a su hijo, entregándole un pequeño tazón, el cual este inspeccionó enseguida, ¿qué sería eso?  
  
"¿Qué es?" – preguntó Kurama  
  
"Para Hiei, me dijiste que tenía hambre, así que le hice puré de manzana"  
  
¿Puré de manzana?, Kurama presentía que eso no le iba a gustar al youkai, era verdad que a Hiei le agradaba comer, pero entre su menú solo entraban cosas dulces, cocinadas, e incluso a veces comida chatarra, es más, no estaba seguro si alguna vez había probado fruta natural, o si en el Makai había, no se acordaba. Resopló y colocó el tazón frente al koorime, quien aún seguía sentado sobre la mesa.  
  
Desconfiando un poco, inclinó su cabeza hacia delante para mirar que era lo que el zorro le había puesto enfrente, era una sustancia algo espesa, y a su gusto, no se veía nada apetitosa, es más, hasta incolora parecía, se acercó más y la olfateo, no olía ni bien ni mal, ¿qué demonios sería eso?, ¿acaso era algún tipo de veneno que la madre de Kurama usaría para deshacerse de él?, hn, se oía raro eso, pero esa mujer no era de su confianza, al menos por ahora aún no.  
  
Estiró uno de sus brazos, y alejó el plato, por nada iba a probar esa cosa tan extraña, preferiría quedarse con hambre, o mejor aún, le exigiría al zorro que mejor le diese nieve dulce.  
  
"¿Qué pasa pequeño, no vas a comer?" – preguntó Shiori al ver que Hiei alejaba el tazón de él, pero obviamente no obtuvo ninguna respuesta  
  
"Hiei, venga, come" – animó Kurama, rogándole a Inari que no fuera a soltar ninguna palabrota al describir aquella comida desconocida para él. Hiei negó con la cabeza  
  
"Quiero nieve dulce" – anunció firmemente  
  
"Oh, con que sabes hablar" – exclamó sorprendida Shiori, el youko le brindó una mirada represiva al youkai – "Oye hijo, ¿sabes a qué se refiere con eso de nieve dulce?"  
  
"Ehhh... uh... creo que... creo que al helado" - trató de sonar algo inseguro  
  
"¿Helado?, jejeje, este pequeño si sabe lo que quiere y lo que es bueno... pero, ¿no esta muy pequeño para comerlo?, me parece que no lo han alimentado correctamente"  
  
"Que quiero nieve dulce" – volví a pedir el koorime al ver que no recibía tal cosa  
  
"Te dije que no hablaras frente a kaasan" – le recordó al oído Kurama al youkai, en un tono casi amenazante  
  
"Pero quie..." – calló inmediatamente al sentir un leve pellizco  
  
"Mira pequeño, mejor come esto" – recomendó Short, mientras ponía nuevamente el tazón cerca de Hiei – "es más nutritivo y te aseguro que más rico"  
  
"No quiero" – otra vez se negó – "¡Quiero nieve dulce!" – alzó considerablemente su tono de voz, pero hasta ahora solo se había dirigido al youko, seguí sin poder dirigirse a la madre de este  
  
"Escúchame bien Hiei" – el zorro le siguió hablando al oído, tratando de ser disimulado, había notado que cada vez que su compañero decía algo, su madre se veía más sorprendida, y eso le preocupaba un poco, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha – "si no dejas de hablar ya, te enterarás, ¿qué no ves que le extraña el que hables?, así que ya sabes, acuérdate también que esta de por medio que te ayuda... y cómete eso, que no sabe tan mal, además que no hay helado, tu te lo acabaste anteayer, así que si no lo comes, te quedas con hambre" – si, ya estaba decidido, cuando todo se arreglara, tendría una muerte segura.  
  
Hiei miró a Kurama de una forma, se podría decir, asesina; en verdad que sus ojos se deberían considerar como un arma letal. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía?, últimamente el zorro le estaba hablando de una manera muy igualada y superior, ¿qué no se acordaba de quien era él?, ¡claro que sí!, pero... pero tal vez era porque con el estúpido cuerpo que tenía ahora no intimidaba en lo absoluto, como deseaba que nada de esto le hubiera pasado.  
  
Miró el plato donde estaba aquel, para él, intento de comida. Sonrío leve y maliciosamente. ¿Kurama había dicho que no sabía mal, no?, eso quiere decir que él ya lo había probado. Metió su mano dentro del tazón, y trato de agarrar algo de ese alimento entre ella, como era algo líquida le costo un poco de trabajo, Una vez hecho esto, le indicó al zorro que se acercara, él cual lo hizo inmediatamente, tratando de evitar así que Hiei hablara de nuevo.  
  
"¿Dices que sabe bien?" – dijo Hiei, disimulando ingenuidad  
  
"Si"  
  
"Pues trágatelo tu" – y dicho esto el pequeño koorime le restregó por toda la cara el puré de manzana que sostenía en la mano. - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - _(Kurama's Pov)  
_  
"¡Kurama, me sigue ardiendo!... ¡¡Kurama!!" – se quejaba Hiei, mientras se frotaba los ojos con sus manos desesperadamente, con un tono de voz a punto de quebrantarse  
  
"Ya ves, te dije que cerraras los ojos, pero como de costumbre nunca me haces caso y por eso te pasan estas cosas"  
  
"¡Yo ni siquiera me quería bañar!, ¡fue tu culpa!.... ¡Ahh, sigue ardiendo... arde!"  
  
"¡Pues no haberte ensuciado entonces!"  
  
"No fue apropósito" – mencionó en voz muy baja  
  
¡Ay Inari, que lío y que show!. Después de que Hiei me embarró la cara unas cuantas veces, se puso de pie e intentó echarme encima por completo todo lo que restaba del puré de manzana en el tazón, pateándolo, pero en lugar de hacer eso; por equivocación, ya que al parecer aún no logra coordinar bien sus movimientos; lo pisó fuertemente, provocando de este saltara de la mesa y cayera sobre su cabeza, y no sobre mí. Y yo que creí que estos accidentes no sucedían en verdad. Esta vez si no pude aguantarme las ganas de reírme, me solté a carcajadas; aún sabiendo que eso iba a enfadarlo, aún sabiendo que por eso me iba a costar más trabajo mantenerlo quieto y aún sabiendo que haría más que matarme después; por más que intentaba no podía detener mi risa, era algo casi imposible, y para colmo, mi mamá también empezó a reír; yo solo veía como el ceño de Hiei se fruncía cada vez más, curveaba todo lo que podía su boca hacia abajo y empuñaba fuertemente sus manos; y ni así podía parar.  
  
Cuando ya por fin se me paso el ataque de risa y después de medio limpiar a Hiei, regresamos los dos a mi habitación. Lo dejé a él sobre mi cama y yo me dirigí al baño, lavé mi cara para quitar los residuos de comida que tenía en ella, eso bastaba para mí, pero no para Hiei; él tenía puré en el cabello, en los hombros, y escurriendo un poco sobre su pecho y espalda; así que me acerqué a la bañera, giré del grifo para que el agua empezara a correr y regresé al interior de mi cuarto.  
  
Bañar a Hiei, por Inari, creo que pelear contra Karasu fue mucho más fácil, pero todo fue mi culpa, él estaba enojado y por eso contradecía todo lo que le ordenaba o pedía, sino me hubiera reído, no hubiera estado enfadado. Primero, para desvestirlo, fue un problema, no se estaba quieto, no dejaba de patearme, pegarme con las almohadas, en fin, todas aquellas pequeñas pero molestas agresiones que se le están volviendo costumbre. Para meterlo y mantenerlo en el baño, ¡todo un problemón!, tuve que corretearlo por toda la habitación; increíble que esta mañana no podía ni ponerse de pie; y en verdad que me costo mucho trabajo agarrarlo, no es que fuera más rápido que yo, es solo que como es más chico, tenía un sin fin de lugares por donde escabullirse y esconderse. Y para bañarlo, pues ya que puedo decir, solo por lo que se esta quejando ahorita; estaba a punto de enjuagarle el cabello, así que le pedí que cerrara los ojos, pero el muy terco, como siempre, en lugar de hacer eso, los abrió lo más que pudo, y yo no me di por enterado de eso, así que una gran cantidad de espuma de shampoo encontró refugio en sus orbes carmines.  
  
Todavía no ha pasado ni un día, y ya todos los contratiempos que me ha causado, realmente no quiero ni imaginarme que pasará en los siguientes días.  
  
"Mira Hiei, ve abriendo los ojos lentamente, te seguirán ardiendo, pero se te pasar  
  
"¡No!, ¡arde más!"  
  
"Ya sé, pero te pasará más rápido"  
  
"¡No!... ¡¡Kurama!!" – seguía quejándose, mientras movía sus piernas en expresión de desesperación  
  
"Tranquilízate primero que nada, por favor, y ya deja de frotarte los ojos y ábrelos" – le volví a decir, mientras trataba de retirarle las manos de sus cristales rojos. - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - _(Hiei's Pov)_  
  
Desgraciado Kurama, esta vez si fue muy lejos, ¡mira que reirse en mi cara!... ¡Ahhhhhh!, ¡maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito!, me da mucha rabia. ¡Pero más rabia me da no poder hacer nada para que se arrepienta de haberme faltado al respeto de esa manera!, ¡¡ya no quiero permanecer así ni un estúpido minuto más!!, ¡¡no es justo!!, ¡¡¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea!!!. ¡¡Y luego el idiota provoca que me ardan los malditos ojos!!, ¡y no hacía nada por ayudarme a que se me quitara!, menos mal que ya no me molestan, pero aún así me las va a pagar, voy a empezar a anotar de todo lo que me tengo que vengar, ¡porque no le voy a perdonar absolutamente nada!. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Hiei, ya deja de aventarme cosas, ¡me estas deshaciendo la cama!" – ordenó Kurama, mientras trataba de evadir una almohada que iba volando en dirección a su cara  
  
"¡Me importa un bledo!"  
  
"¡Ya basta!" – gritó seriamente después de haber recibido otro almohadazo, después se abalanzo hacia Hiei y lo agarró de los brazos para que no le siguiera 'agrediendo' y desordenando la cama  
  
"¡Déjame estúpido zorro!"  
  
"Hasta que te calmes"  
  
"¡¡Noo!!, ¡ahora mismo!"  
  
"Mira Hiei, ya te pedí perdón una docena de veces, ¿que más quieres que haga?, ya te dije que no me reí intencionalmente, te lo juro"  
  
"¡No es verdad, lo hiciste aposta!"  
  
"No, tu me conoces, así que sabes que eso no es cierto"  
  
"¡¡Ya déjame!!" – exigió firmemente, el zorro lo soltó, no fuera que lo lastimara sin querer. Hiei solo se alejo un poco de él, le dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
"Oh, vamos Hiei, perdóname"  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"Venga, además, yo se que no estas enojado"  
  
"¡Claro que si!"  
  
"Claro que no, anda, quita esa cara de enfado" – el youko se acercó a él, mirándolo cara a cara, y le sonreía abiertamente, a veces así lograba que al youkai se le pasara el enojo  
  
"¡Aléjate de mí!"  
  
"Vamos, permíteme ver una sonrisa en ese rostro"  
  
"Nunca sonri  
  
"Ya lo sé, pero de vez en cuando no te vendría mal hacerlo" – le comentó alegremente – "Venga, dime que ya no estas enojado"  
  
"No"  
  
"Anda"  
  
"No"  
  
"Por favor"  
  
"¡No!"  
  
"Anda"  
  
"¡¡Que no!!"  
  
"Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor"  
  
"¡Ah!, ¡esta bien, pero ya cállate!"  
  
"Jejejeje" – rió victoriosamente Kurama, siempre temía hacer enfadar al youkai, pero la mayoría de las veces conseguía que a este se le pasara - "¿Qué quieres hacer?"  
  
"Matarte"  
  
"¡Hiei!"  
  
"¡Pues eso es lo que quiero hacer!"  
  
"Pero no me refería a eso"  
  
"Pues especifica"  
  
"¿Qué quieres hacer para entretenerte?"  
  
"Ya te lo dije, matarte"  
  
"¡Hiei, ya!"  
  
"¡Así me entretengo yo!"  
  
"Bueno, entonces para perder el tiempo"  
  
"Matarte"  
  
"¿Lo estas diciendo para molestarme, no?"  
  
"Tal vez, pero con eso también puedo perder el tiempo"  
  
"Hn, mira, ahora mismo yo me voy a sentar a mi escritorio y trataré de leer los más libros posibles antes de que caiga la noche por completo, espero averiguar algo, y no quiero que te bajes de esta cama en lo absoluto, por eso te estoy preguntando que quieres hacer para que no te aburras mientras permaneces aquí, ¿eh?"  
  
"Matarte"  
  
"¡Ya déjate de eso Hiei!"  
  
"¡¿Pues qué quieres?!, aquí no hay nada interesante ni divertido para mi"  
  
"Hn, ¿no quieres ver la televisión?"  
  
"¿Qué es eso?"  
  
"Ya te lo he explicado anteriormente"  
  
"Eh... ¿es una caja donde están encerrados pequeños ningens?" – indagó el 'inocente' koorime, después de haber tratado de recordar lo que era. Kurama solo trató de enfocar su mente en otra cosa, ya que sino era muy probable que volviera a reírse, y esta vez no podría convencer tan fácilmente a Hiei  
  
"Pues, se podría decir que si, pero no hay nadie encerrado adentro"  
  
"Da igual, de todos modos es estúpido estar viendo esa cosa así nada más"  
  
"Quizás, pero al menos te logras entretener por un rato" – aseguró el youko, mientras caminaba hacia la TV, la cual se encontraba casi enfrente de la cama, y una vez que estuvo cerca, la encendió, buscando algún canal que transmitiera dibujos animados, y esto no porque supiera que a Hiei le gustarán, sino porque no sabía que programa pudiera llamar la atención de este lo suficiente como para mantenerlo quieto por un rato, y pues tomando en cuenta que era un niño... - "Bien, ahora ve la televisión..."  
  
"Es aburrido" – lo interrumpió el koorime  
  
"... tu mírala, y verás que casi no... y por favor, te estas en paz y no me distraigas, que si no me obedeces, será en tu perjuicio, no el mío" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _(Kurama's Pov)  
_  
Resoplé cuando ví la enorme pila de libros que se abría paso frente a mis ojos, no se porque, pero presiento que después de esto no voy a tener ganar ni de ver un libro por mucho tiempo, solo espero que esto no suceda cuando ya tenga que regresar al colegio.  
  
Trato de convencerme a mí mismo que no será tan malo ni aburrido, pero ni yo mismo me creo; venditas vacaciones que me voy a pasar... pero no me estoy quejando, o quizás si, pero no importa, tengo que ayudar a Hiei, por él y por mi, ya que si se queda así, pues yo soy el que debo cuidarlo, y ya me di cuenta de que no es nada fácil, aunque si algo divertido.  
  
Tomo entre mis manos un libro, el mismo que estaba leyendo anteriormente, antes de que Hiei despertara y de que mi madre entrara a mi cuarto, interrumpiéndome los dos. Intentó recordar el número de página en que me había quedado, la busqué, y fijé mis vista sobre las letras que se extendían a lo largo y ancho de la hoja...  
  
"¡¡Kurama!!" – me llamó Hiei, desconcentrándome, ¿pues que no le dije que no me interrumpiera?  
  
"¿Qué quieres?"  
  
"Esa cosa esta ridícula, aburrida y tonta" – me informó mientras señalaba la TV  
  
"No es verdad, se supone que los chistosos"  
  
"Pues que sentido del humor tan pésimo tienen los ninges"  
  
"Ay, a ver pues" – dije mientras alcanzaba el control remoto – "¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres ver?"  
  
"¿Ver de qué?"  
  
"Pues en la televisión, ¿Qué programa?"  
  
"¿Programa de qué?"  
  
"Fíjate en la pantalla, y cuando veas algo que te guste, me dices"  
  
Comencé a cambiarle a todos los canales, pausadamente, para darle tiempo a Hiei de que observara un poco y decidiera si la película, serie o programa le agradaba. Pasé aproximadamente unos veinte canales, pero él aún se mostraba desinteresado en lo que la pantalla le mostraba, ahora si agradezco el tener sistema de cable, porque sino ya se hubieran acabado los canales y a Hiei no le hubiera agradado ninguno. De pronto observe como se inclinó hacia delante, poniendo toda su atención en la película que se transmitía ante él. Eché un vistazo para conocer que era lo que le había causado tanta curiosidad; un hombre amenazando a otro con una navaja, a punto de enterrársela en el cuello; hn, una película de acción y violencia, con razón le agradó. Un crío no debería ver esa clase de filmes, pero Hiei no es un crío, solo se ve como uno; bueno, aunque su reciente comportamiento me esta haciendo dudar acerca de eso; además, si eso lo iba a mantener tranquilo al menos por un rato, no me importaba que lo viera.  
  
"¿Ahí le dejo?"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"¿Qué si eso es lo que quieres ver?"  
  
"Si, si, eso si es divertido, los ningens matándose entre s" – pude notar algo de emoción en sus palabras  
  
"Esta bien, y ahora si ya no me distraigas"  
  
Le di la espalda otra vez, y me concentré en el libro que hacía unos segundos había cogido entre mis manos de nuevo. Hn, los youkais son seres fuertes por naturaleza, si entrenan arduamente sus poderes pueden llegar a unos limites imaginables...se dividen en grupos según su fuerza... hay de diferentes tipos y pueden controlar diferentes cosas... ¡rayos!, esto no me esta sirviendo de nada, eso ya lo se... ¡hey!, un momento, aquí hay algo interesante...  
  
"¡¡Kurama!!" - ¡¿otra vez?!!  
  
"¿Y ahora que quieres?" – le pregunté tratando de ser calmado, creo que mi paciencia esta comenzando a agotarse.  
  
"¡Ya estaban a punto de matarse y de pronto apareció otro estúpido ningen hablando quien sabe que idiotez acerca de esta tonta cosa cilíndrica que tiene en las manos!"  
  
"Ay Hiei, son los comerciales"  
  
"¿Los que comen ciales?, ¿Qué demonios es eso?"  
  
"C-o-m-e-r-c-i-a-l-e-s Hiei, c-o-m-e-r-c-i-la--e-s"  
  
"Me importa un bledo, solo dime que es eso"  
  
"Son anuncios publicitarios que hacen las empresas comerciales para hacerles propaganda a sus productos y que la gente los compre" - intenté de explicarle lo más sencillamente que pude, pero la mueca que se dibujo en su cara me dijo que lo había dejado mucho más confundido de lo que ya estaba – "Tu sigue viéndolo, en un momento más volverá a iniciar la película que estabas viendo... y ya no me molestes"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Una vez más regresé a la lectura... oh genial, ya perdí la línea en donde iba... ¿hn, donde esta?... ¿Dónde esta?... ¿Dónde fue que me quedé?... estaba cerca de aquí... a ver, a ver, los youkais son... si, si, estaba cerca de aquí... aja, esto ya lo había leído... esto también...ah sí, aquí fue donde me quede...  
  
"Kurama"  
  
"¡Ah, ¿y ahora qué?!" – si, definitivamente Hiei va a acabar con mi paciencia  
  
"Tengo sed"  
  
"Pues ve a tomar agua y ya deja de distraerme"  
  
Por lo menos esta vez había colocado un dedo en donde me había quedado leyendo. A ver, nada servible... esto tampoco... no... hn, no.  
  
Si leo todos estos libros, y no encuentro nada de información, en verdad que me enojare esta vez. Pero ya, tengo que continuar leyendo.  
  
Súbitamente un ruido hueco me desconcentra nuevamente, esto esta llegando a ser algo fastidioso. Volteo hacia la cama, y esta se encontraba vacía. ¿Dónde esta Hiei?, ¡le había dicho bien claro que no se moviera de ahí!. Me incorporo rápidamente, y camino hacia el lado opuesto de la cama, que por esta no permitían a mis ojos ver el suelo, y ahí estaba Hiei, se ve que apenas había logrado llegar al piso. Lo levante sin titubeos, y lo regresé al lugar donde le ordené que se quedara.  
  
"Te dije que de aquí no te movieras" – le hablé rígidamente – "¿por qué no me haces caso, que no ves que me desconcentras?"  
  
"Pero tu me acabas de decir que fuera yo a tomar agua" – me reclamó algo enfadado  
  
"Yo no te dije nada de eso"  
  
"Por supuesto que si, te dije que tenía sed, y tu me dijiste que fuera a tomar agua" – uh, creo que si le dije eso, no me di cuenta  
  
"Perdón, lo dije sin pensarlo"  
  
"Estúpido zorro"  
  
"Bien, espera aquí, ahora mismo te traigo algo de beber, no te muevas ni un centímetro, ¿entendido?"  
  
"¡Ya déjate de habladurías y ve por el agua!"  
  
Bajé a la cocina, cogí un vaso, lo llene de agua y regresé enseguida a mi habitación, dejar solo a Hiei puede ser algo peligroso. Le entregué el vaso cuidadosamente, y después de recordarle una vez más que no me interrumpiera ni distrajera, volví a sentarme frente al escritorio. No se, pero sospecho que Hiei me va a volver a llamar, así que me espero unos minutos antes de reanudar la lectura. No debo de enojarme con él, tal vez en verdad no lo hace a propósito, o pensándolo bien, quizás si, para vengarse de mí, pero entonces menos debo enfadarme, porque bien merecido me lo tengo; conociéndolo y riéndome frente a él, ¡ay Inari!, ¿en que estaba pensando?.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, y Hiei no me ha llamado ni molestado. Bien, entonces ahora si a seguir leyendo. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - El youkai de fuego ya se encontraba a punto de explotar de nuevo, ¡¿por qué ese tonto vaso era tan grande?!, a duras penas y lo podía sostener, se le resbala fácilmente de las manos... oh no, entonces no era el vaso, eran sus manos las que se habían hecho más chicas y por eso esa dificultad al tratar de que el vaso no cayera. Si, ya estaba seguro, no soportaría más para que la poca paciencia que tenía se quebrantara por completo.  
  
Acercó el objeto cilíndrico a su boca, ya no resistía más la sed, lo inclinó e inició a beber, algo veloz para saciarse enseguida, y todo iba bien hasta que escurrió un poco de agua por la superficie del vaso, provocando que se volviera más resbaloso y que el koorime ya no lo pudiera sostener más. Cayó sobre la cama, no sin antes regar su contenido sobre Hiei, al cual solo se le notaba una pequeña venita sobresalir de su frente. Agarró de nuevo esa estúpida cosa ningen y la aventó lo más fuerte que pudo contra la pared, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos por el material con que estaba conformado, vidrio.  
  
Kurama se sobresalto al oír el casi estruendoso sonido. Viró su vista hacia donde lo había escuchado. La pared frente a él se encontraba salpicada un poco. Se levantó algo intrigado, que el supiera su casa no tenía goteras, además, tampoco estaba lloviendo. Al llegar, notificó la causa tanto del ruido como de lo húmedo del muro. El vaso. Seguramente Hiei lo había aventado. Se sentó sobre la cama, y con un tono poco molesto le preguntó al youkai de fuego...  
  
"¿Por qué tiraste el vaso, Hiei?"  
  
"¡Que te importa!"  
  
"Dime por qué lo hiciste... oye, ¿por qué tienes la playera mojada?" – le cuestionó mientras posaba una mano sobre su estómago.  
  
"¡Que no te importa!"  
  
"Shuichii, ¿qué fue el ruido que se oyó?" – preguntó la madre ningen del youko, quien entró a la habitación algo preocupada  
  
"Cuidado mamá, hay pedazos de vidrio tirados en el suelo, no te vayas a cortar"  
  
"Oh si, ya lo noté... ¿qué fue lo que paso?"  
  
"Me parece que a Hiei se le regó el agua y tiro el vaso por el enfado" – dedujo el zorro, por lo que conocía al koorime y por lo que había pasado  
  
"Ay, Shuichii, como se te ocurre darle agua en un vaso"  
  
"¿Eh, qué tiene de malo?"  
  
"Si, realmente tú no vas a poder cuidar a este pequeño por ti solo... espera, ahora regreso" - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _(Kurama's Pov)_  
  
¿A qué se habrá referido kaasan son eso?, hn, no tengo ni la más mínima idea, cuando vuelva le preguntaré. Regresé mi vista a Hiei, tenía la intención de preguntarle de nuevo que era exactamente lo que había pasado, pero como lo ví tan interesado en esa sangrienta película, ya no le dije nada; aunque a pesar de eso, se notaba algo molesto, para mi que le disgustó que el agua se le haya regado encima, pero a de ver sido su culpa, no ha de haber sostenido bien el vaso.  
  
Después de un lapso de tiempo no muy largo, mi madre regresó, y caminó hacia donde Hiei y yo estábamos. Traía cargando algo en una de sus manos, me asome para ver que era, creo que es... ¿un biberón?... hn, no se por qué, pero esto me huele a discusión... ¿me pregunto si en este día podré terminar tan siquiera de leer un libro?.  
  
"Mira pequeño, toma" – kaasan le dijo a Hiei, mientras extendía su brazo hacía a él, ofreciéndole la botella, pero este no la cogió, solo gateo para ocultarse detrás de mí, me intriga, ¿será que en verdad le tiene miedo o qué?  
  
"Oh, vamos pequeño, ya deja de rehuirme, no te voy a lastimar"  
  
"Será mejor que lo dejes así mam" – le aconsejé, se de antemano que está muy difícil que Hiei se acerqué a ella así como así.  
  
"Creo que tienes razón... pero estoy segura que me ganaré su confianza muy pronto, ya lo verás"  
  
"Si, yo también estoy seguro de eso" – mentí, para no desilusionarla, ganar la confianza de Hiei es casi como decir que Kuwabara se volverá inteligente. Jejeje, no debería de decir esa clase de comentarios  
  
"Bueno, entonces me voy... le das esto por favor" – ordenó kaasan, mientras me entregaba el biberón – "Y ya sabes, no le vuelvas a dar a beber en un vaso, que mira lo que pasa, para eso se inventaron los biberones... tienes mucho que aprender sobre los cuidados de un bebé Shuichii, pero no te preocupes, que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte" – dicho esto, comenzó a salir de aqu  
  
"Eh... si" – pero es que Hiei no es un bebé... eh... bueno... ¡ay! ya ni se.  
  
"¿Qué es eso Kurama?" – me preguntó curiosamente una vez que mi madre ya se había ido, mirando atentamente el objeto que yacía en mis manos. ¿Y ahora que le respondo?, si le digo verdaderamente lo que es, me lo va a aventar a la cara  
  
"Eh... pues... pues es un vaso Hiei"  
  
"No soy estúpido kitsune, yo conozco los vasos, y eso no es un vaso"  
  
"Hay muchas clases de vasos Hiei"  
  
"Hn... dámelo, que aún tengo sed" – exigió, mientras me arrebataba la botella. Lo observó por un tiempo, imagino que tratando de averiguar como era que podía tomar el agua que permanecía adentro del recipiente. Sonreí un poco al ver como lo apretaba, mordía, y hasta lo golpeaba contra la almohada, lógicamente sin obtener ningún resultado – "¿Cómo maldita sea se le saca el agua a esta cosa?" – me preguntó exasperado  
  
"Solo introduces el chupete a tu boca y aspiras, inclinando un poco el bibe... el vaso" – él me miró desconcertado – "Esto es el chupete" – le dije mientras lo señalaba. Hiei lo introdujo a su boca, y aspiró, pero ninguna gota de agua llegaba a su boca, parecía como si tuviera miedo de inclinar el biberón, entonces así fue como se regó el agua encima hace rato. Coloqué una mano sobre su pecho, y lo empuje cuidadosamente, para que se acostara. Renegó al principio, pero al ver que así si llegaba el líquido a su boca, se giró un poco, y regresó su atención al televisor. En verdad que estoy pensando muy seriamente en comprarme una cámara fotográfica, se muy gracioso bebiendo de un biberón, claro, nada más se llegue a enterar de lo que es en verdad, y me va a ir muy mal.  
  
Me puse de pie, y después de recoger los pedazos de vidrio que habían regados por el piso, volví a mi escritorio, rogándole a Inari que ya nadie más me interrumpiera. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _(Hiei's Pov)_  
  
Vaya, hasta que los ninges crean algo útil, este extraño vaso esta muy bien, aunque lo incline o ponga boca-abajo no se riega el agua, no obstante hay algo que me da mala espina, pero ahorita lo único que me importa es quitarme la sed. Y esos ninges encerrados en esa caja negra no se comportan tan mal, agrediéndose y matándose unos a otros, ¡eso si es algo entretenido y divertido!... quien diría que yo me encontraría viendo como un tonto esa cosa, como he visto que Yusuke y el idiota lo hacen, ¿pero que más puedo hacer?, ¿molestar y vengarme del kitsune por todo lo que me ha hecho hoy?, pues tengo que admitir que me gusta un poco causarle problemas, y vengarme, es lo más excitante que hay en el mundo, y lo haría ahora mismo, pero me importa más que Kurama investigué, ya que para mañana ya no quiero estar así. - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - _(Kurama's Pov)  
_  
No puedo creerlo, han pasado más de un par de horas y nadie ni nada me ha interrumpido ya, Inari si me ha de haber escuchado.  
  
Estiro mi cuerpo por un rato, tanto tiempo sentado es muy cansado, al igual que estar leyendo. Ya me estoy desesperando, no he encontrado nada, absolutamente nada, a pesar de que he leído ya la octava parte de todos los libros. Fijo por unos minutos mi vista en la ventana, en verdad que perdí la noción del tiempo, ya ha oscurecido y yo ni por enterado.  
  
Le echo un vistazo a Hiei, sigue recostado sobre la cama y dándome la espalda, su cabeza con dirección a la TV. Le llamó, para ver si no le apetece algo de cenar, pero no me contesta, ¿tan interesado esta en las películas que siguen echando?. Le vuelvo a llamar, pero de nuevo nada. Me encamino hacia él, y me conmuevo al ver que yace profundamente dormido. Retiró el biberón que aún conserva en sus manos, y a él lo arrastró lenta y dócilmente hacia el lado de la cama que pega contra la pared.  
  
Doy un gran bostezo, tratándolo de ocultar con una de mis manos. Quizás yo también debería irme a dormir, después de todo ya no tengo ánimos de seguir leyendo.  
  
Me acuesto sobre mi cama, al lado de Hiei, después de haber acomodado las cosas sobre mi escritorio, tomado una ligera cena y ducha, y de haberme despedido de kaasan. Adopto una posición cómoda, y cierro mis ojos, decidido a dormirme. Y ya estaba consiguiendo, cuando espontáneamente siento que algo me cae sobre la cara. Abro mis ojos enseguida, y doy un grandísimo suspiro, era un pie de Hiei. Me incorporo un poco y vuelvo a acomodarlo en el lado de la cama que le corresponde. Tengo la ligera sospecha que esta noche será muy larga.  
  
**_Continuara..._**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**  
Hum, ¿qué puedo decir?, pues primero que nada me disculpo por haber tardado ¿dos semanas? en actualizar, estaba y estoy en temporada en exámenes y ni tiempo ni cabeza para escribir, jajaja, aparte que me distraje bajándome los capítulos de gravitation, espero que eso no pase de nuevo y cumplir mi palabra de actualizar una vez por semana, claro, eso sino repruebo matemáticas y mi madre me castiga XD . Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo.  
  
¡Gracias por los reviews! nn  
  
**Inari-chan:** Jajajajaja, pues que bien que te guste leer, aunque estoy segura que a Kurama no le apetecía en lo absoluto leerse tantos libros.  
  
**Dark-Kagoma-chan:** Ejem, eso de que no lo continuo era broma, ahí te lo especifique, no O.o?, y si no lo hice, pues perdóname por asustarte nn. Yo también me imagino a Hiei durmiendo así, lastima que no se pueda ver T.T  
  
**Lady Jaganshy:** Jejejeje, si para canguro ya me preste yo, pero Hiei casi me mato a patadas XD. Y si, verdaderamente Kurama no sabe lo que le espera.  
  
**Kinyoubi:** Bueno, pues creo que aunque sea Hiei, te exasperaría, pero seguramente te aguantarías solo por el hecho de que se trata de él, todas lo haríamos XD. Y del enfoque, pues creo que esto le tendría que afectar un poquitito en su personalidad, no lo crees?  
  
**Aome-sana:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones y por tu review , espero que este cap también te guste  
  
**Sanasa:** ¿Ya te dije que voy a patentar mi frase, no?, así que ve ahorrando para que me pagues los derechos de autor XD. Hum, Aun así le voy a decir!, además, si esta como crío, no creo que me pueda hacer nada XD. Bueno, morderme O.o, como que le gusta mucho eso O.o.  
  
**Alex-wind:** Me agrada que te guste mi fic , hum, al paso que va se va a formar una empresa de guardería solo para cuidar a Hiei XD, y verdaderamente no me extrañaría eso XD. 

**_PD: creo que en eset cap puse muchas palabras antisonantes, perdón, pero pues es Hiei, y esta enfadado, ustedes saben, no XD?... Y también perdonen si esto se ve desconfigurado, los subí y borre siete veces solo por eso, ya realemnte no se como quedo T-T, sorry_**


	5. Capítulo 5 Jail?

**"NEED"**

**by Rakime**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos inmediatamente al sentir como los rayos del sol, que se filtraban a través de las delgadas cortinas las cuales adornaban y cubrían a la ventana, se empeñaban en alumbrar molestamente su rostro. Bostezó largamente, echándole un vistazo a su reloj despertador, que se hallaba situado sobre una pequeña mesita de noche al lado de la cama. - ¡¿Qué?! – fue la expresión, que dijo casi gritando, al ver la hora que era, no podía creerlo, sencillamente no podía, había dormido… había dormido el maravilloso tiempo de ¡¿treinta minutos?!, ¡¡¡¿sólo treinta minutos?!!!, definitivamente ese lapso no era el suficiente para descansar bien.

Se sentía más que fatal. Un gran cansancio lo invadía, su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, sus ojos no podían ser abiertos por completo, se cerraban inconscientemente, su cabeza empezaba a doler a horrores, y no podía controlar bien sus cinco sentidos. Se asomó levemente a la ventana, y notó su reflejo en ella. No solo se sentía fatal, también se veía así; dos grandes ojeras adornaban por debajo a sus esmeraldas, sus cabellos se veían revueltos y torcidos, y su cara totalmente demacrada.

Que pésima noche había pasado, en verdad que había sido la peor de todas. Dormir junto a Hiei no fue la mejor acción que ha echo en toda su vida. ¡Inari!, ¡que inquieto era durmiendo!, a cada quince minutos tenía que estarlo regresando al lado que le correspondía de la cama; nada más cerraba los ojos por un instante con la intención de dormir, y tenía que incorporarse de nuevo para alejar al youkai de él, de la orilla de la cama o de la pared, para evitar que lo golpeara, que se cayera o que se golpeara; y lo que más le colmó fue que el koorime también hablaba dormido, quizás por sus usuales pesadillas, aunque al menos eso duró muy poco tiempo.

¡Que noche!, ¡En verdad, que noche!... estaba algo malhumorado, siempre se ponía así cuando no podía dormir bien, cosa que no pasaba frecuentemente, pero con el simple hecho de mirar cuan pacíficamente dormía el youkai de fuego, toda pizca de disgusto se esfumaba de su ser.

"Shuichii, ¿ya estás despierto?" – preguntó Shiori, en voz baja, mientras asomaba su cabeza por la rendija formada entre la puerta medio abierta y el marco pegado a la pared; sacando a su hijo de sus lamentos mentales.

"Eh… si mamá, ya estoy despierto"- le contestó amablemente, con el mismo volumen de voz que usó ella.

"Que bien… buenos días" – saludó la madre del youko, mientras se abría paso a la habitación, silenciosamente, sabía perfectamente que el pequeño Hiei seguía durmiendo.

"Buenos días mam" – devolvió muy educadamente el saludo.

"Por dios Shuichii, te ves terrible" – afirmó, después de haber estado frente a él y observarlo por unos segundos – "¿te sientes mal hijo?" – cuestionó algo preocupada, mientras depositaba una de sus manos sobre la frente de su hijo, para comprobar su temperatura – "bueno, fiebre no tienes"

"No, me siento bien, solo algo cansado, pero eso es todo"

"¿Por qué, te desvelaste anoche?"

"No, solo digamos que este crío no me dejo dormir"

"¿Ah no?, pero si yo no lo oí llorar en toda la noche"

"No, no es eso, sino que es demasiado intranquilo para dormir"

"Oh, ya veo… entonces te va a ser de gran ayuda lo que he encontrado en el ático" – Shiori aseguro feliz.

"¿Qué es?" – preguntó muy curioso el zorro.

"Acompáñame para que lo veas, de todos modos tenías que ayudarme a bajarlo" – diciendo esto, la madre de Shuichii empezaba a encaminarse hacia la salida.

Kurama se levantó, mientras se estiraba, bostezando de nuevo, e introducía sus pies dentro de las confortables pantuflas. Arrastró dócilmente al pequeño koorime, para no despertarlo, lo más alejado de que se podía del borde de la cama, y después de meditar por algunos minutos sobre si sería correcto dejarlo solo o no, emprendió camino detrás de su madre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Kurama's Pov) _

Me detuve casi al final del pasillo, donde kaasan también lo había hecho. Alzó uno de sus brazos y alcanzó un objeto redondo que pendía de un cordón sujetado al 'techo'. Tiró de ello e inmediatamente se desprendió un área cuadrada, no muy grande, automáticamente cayendo, detrás de esta, unas escaleras de madera, lentamente, hasta que chocaron contra el suelo.

Mi madre ascendió por las escalinatas, seguida por mi. Una vez en el ático, buscó el interruptor del foco, el cual oprimió y lo hizo funcionar, alumbrando así una gran parte del cuarto, dejando ver con mayor claridad las cosas que descansaban aquí, olvidadas. Una gran variedad de cajas de cartón abundaban, adornadas únicamente con el polvo del tiempo; así como viejos aparatos electrónicos o muebles, que mi madre se había rehusado a tirar, algunos por haber sido los favoritos de mi padre, otros porque le traían buenos recuerdos y varios más porque simplemente habían sido muy difíciles de conseguir como para deshacerse de ellos así tan fácilmente. Kaasan avanzó un poco, y la perdí de vista cuando pasó por detrás de algunas cajas, acomodadas en pila. Caminé hacia donde ella había ido, y al topármela, ví como se encontraba retirando algunas viejas sábanas de una gran, gran caja. Una vez descubierta por completo, retiró hacia los lados las tapas que la cerraban, haciéndome una seña de que me acercara a ver.

"Yo sabía que algún día la volveríamos a utilizar, por eso nunca la tiré… esta un poco vieja y sucia, hay que armarla de nuevo, y verificar si no esta rota, pero yo creo que si nos servir" dijo mi mamá, refiriéndose a lo que se encontraba dentro de la caja que había abierto… una cuna… mi cuna… la que utilizaba cuando era un crío, vaya que mi madre si es adicta a guardar todo. Suspiré y le sonreí, sus intenciones eran buenas, de eso no hay duda, y quiere ayudar, ¿pero Hiei en una cuna?, eso en verdad ni me lo imagino, ni espero que suceda.

Ayudé a mi mamá a sacar y bajar la caja de este cuarto, era algo pesado, con razón me había dicho que tenía que ayudarla. La dejamos sobre el piso del pasillo, y yo regresé a cerrar la 'puerta' del ático. Echamos fuera de la caja, con cuidado, las piezas que conformaban a la cuna y la revisábamos unas por una; estaban en perfectas condiciones, solo algo decolorada y empolvada por el tiempo que había permanecido guardada.

"Si, está en muy buenas condiciones" – anunció contenta mi madre – "bueno, y… ¿dónde la ponemos?"

"¿Cómo que en dónde?, pues en mi cuarto, ¿no?"

"Eh, si, pero yo te preguntaba porque si quieres la podemos colocar en mi recámara, por mi no hay ningún inconveniente, y pues así podrás dormir tranquilamente y mejor, te recuerdo que los bebés se despiertan, casi siempre, llorando por las noches, porque tienen hambre, están mojados u otras cosas"

"No mamá, de ninguna manera, ya te había asegurado que yo solo me iba a hacer cargo de Hiei y que tu no tenías que molestarte o encargarte de nada en lo absoluto, además, tu ya te diste cuenta que él no llora por las noches" – Ay Inari, ¿Hiei durmiendo en la misma habitación que kaasan?, definitivamente no. Él es muy enojón y también se podría decir que 'malo' – recientemente ya no lo sé, creo que no, pero aunque lo fuera, conmigo nunca – y cuando todo esto se arregle, solo quiero que me mate a mí, sin incluir a mi madre. Tengo que mantenerlo, si es posible, todo el tiempo conmigo, no quiero que le agarre idea a ella.

"Ya te he dicho que no es ninguna molestia Shuichii, y si no lloró esta noche, quizás fue porque se durmió con el estómago lleno, recuerda que tomo mucho agua antes"

"Eso no lo sé, pero de todos modos te pido que me dejes ser responsable de mis actos" – hn, ¿responsable de mis actos?, esta vez yo ni siquiera hice nada, pero ni modo de decirle 'No quiero que tengas mucho contacto con él, porque es un youkai muy poderoso que rejuveneció por causa desconocida, y que si le haces algo que no quiera, te matará cuando regrese a la normalidad', por supuesto que nunca le expondría eso, tal vez ni me creería. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, sería bueno que me ayudara a cuidarlo, me serviría bastante, ya que a como han ido transcurriendo las cosas, Hiei terminará por sacarme canas verdes… no, no, no, ¿pero qué digo?, a él lo cuido yo, y punto.

"Esta bien hijo, ya no voy contradecirte, respeto tus decisiones… bien, entonces llevemos esto a tu habitación y armémoslo, ya que si hacemos esto primero, no cabrá por la puerta"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kurama cogió entre sus manos los barandales de la cuna, y los colocó debajo de sus brazos, emprendiendo camino de regreso a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, aún no quería que Hiei se despertara, lo prefería mil veces dormido y tranquilo, que despierto y causándole contratiempos.

Se quedó un poco paralizado, una vez que la puerta se encontraba a un lado y le permitió ver perfectamente los adentros de su habitación. ¡Solo habían sido diez minutos!, ¡¡solo diez minutos y Hiei ya estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de besar el suelo!!. Dejó cuidadosamente sobre el suelo las cosas que llevaba cargando, y avanzó muy lenta y silenciosamente hacia la cama, ignorando que había dejado mal colocada una baranda, por lo cual esta cayó de lleno al piso, provocando un ruido seco. El youko se quedó de nuevo inmovilizado; el ruido, que no había sido lo suficientemente estruendoso para despertar al mitad koorime, si lo fue para incomodarlo, y provocó que este se girará un poco de lugar, hacia donde ya no existía más colchón, Kurama solo cerró los ojos.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a ver, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba tumbado sobre el suelo, boca-abajo, con las manos y los brazos extendidos con dirección a la cama, y sobre estos estaba el youkai, quien al haber percibido un poco el brusco cambio de posición que tuvo, lanzó una inconsciente patada, la cual fue recibida por la mejilla del zorro, y después de que un pequeño ronroneo salió de su boca, adoptó una postura más cómoda para seguir su tranquilo viaje a través del país de los sueños. Kurama solo resopló algo aliviado. Se incorporó lentamente y depositó a Hiei de nuevo sobre la cama, rodeándolo con almohadas, sábanas, cojines, en fin, toda cosa suave que halló que pudiera evitar, al menos por un corto tiempo, que volviera a acercarse a la orilla de la cama; y todo esto lo hizo mientras una de sus manos sobaba su mejilla, podía ser que su 'amigo' fuera un crío, pero al parecer era un crío un poco más fuerte de lo común entre los ningens, ya que su pómulo izquierdo no dejaba de palpitar tenuemente… era eso, o que en verdad su cuerpo se encontraba muy cansado.

"Si, en verdad la cuna será de mucha ayuda" – aseguró Shiori, algo divertida por la escena que acababa de presenciar, pero casi enseguida su expresión pasó de divertida a preocupada – "¿Te encuentras bien, no te lastimaste?"

"No mamá, en lo absoluto… mejor vamos a armar la cuna"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_(Kurama's Pov) _

Luego de una hora de quebrantarnos la cabeza, de desesperación, de pequeños golpes y tropiezos, de búsquedas de piezas perdidas, de espacios faltantes de esas mismas piezas y de decisiones combinadas, casi imperceptiblemente, con discusiones sobre que lugar sería mejor colocarla; para que no estorbara y fuera accesible; mi madre y yo terminamos por fin de armar la dichosa cuna. Nos sentamos en la cama, en verdad que nunca hubiera pensado que armar esto fuera tan difícil y exasperante, pero a lo último a quedado bien… bueno, eso creo, lo comprobaré cuando Hiei este dentro de ella y no se caiga por pedazos.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya ha quedado" – anunció felizmente kaasan

"Si"

"Entonces…" – dijo entre tanto se levantaba y tomaba a Hiei entre sus brazos, pensé impedirlo, pero no lo hice, él estaba dormido, nada malo podía pasar – "… este pequeño se viene para ac" – y enseguida lo situó dentro y sobre el mueble que acabamos de armar – "Y tu Shuichii, te vuelves a meter a la cama y te duermes, que en verdad se ve que necesitas descansar"

"Pero, ¿y Hiei?"

"Ese pequeño va a estar bien, él que realmente no va a estarlo serás tu sino duermes y reposas"

"Esta bien mam

Me hice un poco hacia atrás, para que cuando me acostara mi cabeza quedará sobre la almohada. Una vez así, mi madre se acercó a mí, posó sus labios sobre mi frente, dándome un cálido beso y posteriormente de volverme a decir que me durmiera, salió de mi habitación.

Vacilé mucho en cerrar mis ojos y obedecer a mi fatigado cuerpo de que debería y precisaba dormir. Estaba preocupado, no sabía si la cuna sería capaz de detener al inquieto Hiei, pero después de meditarlo lógicamente un poco, sería imposible que cayera al piso con esos enormes barandales interponiéndose, claro, grandes para él, no para mí. Él estaría bien, más que bien, y seguro seguiría durmiendo por una largo rato más, el colchón de la cuna era muy suave y cómodo, y, de esa manera le brindaría más deseos de dormir. Él estaría bien, y yo podía dormir.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Recuperó el conocimiento poco a poco, mientras daba un gran bostezo, estirando su perezoso cuerpo. Por dios, sentía como si hubiera dormido una eternidad; estaba completamente relajado, y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, también de buen humor; no lograba recordar la última vez que había descansado tan bien, tan cómodamente y sin ninguna preocupación. En verdad tomaría en mente el dormir mucho más seguido en la casa del zorro, y no irse antes de que el sol brindará sus primeros rayos, no, marcharse hasta que todo su cuerpo recuperada todas las energías perdidas por entrenamientos o peleas.

Entre tanto los frotaba, sus rubíes fueron abriéndose hacía la luz de la realidad. Se sentó y volvió a dar otro ocioso bostezo. Miró su cuerpo, suspiró con fastidio, enfado y resignación, como hubiera deseado que todo lo acontecido el día anterior fuera un sueño, pero se acababa de cerciorar que no lo era, que seguía estando con la apariencia de estúpido niño. ¿De qué había servido entonces el no molestar ni vengarse de Kurama para que este leyera tranquilo, sino había remediado nada?, ya arreglaría eso. Observó a su alrededor, rastreándolo, y detuvo su búsqueda cuando sus ojos se toparon con el cuerpo durmiente del youko.

… pero… un momento…

… El youko se encontraba sobre su cama, la misma cama en la que él recordaba haberse quedado dormido… entonces… ¿dónde demonios se encontraba ahora?... ¿y por qué veía todo entre-cortado?, esto ya le daba muy mala espina.

Echó su mirada para abajo, al simple vista parecía otra simple cama, ¿pero por qué estaba rodeada como por una especie de… rejas?... ¡Ah, ya sabía lo que era!, ¡¡el maldito kitsune lo había encerrado en un tipo de cárcel!!, ¡¿pero cómo se había atrevido a hacer semejante cosa?!, sabía, muy en el interior de su ser, que le había causado algunos problemas y contratiempos, pero él se lo había buscado, ¡entonces no tenía derecho a encerrarlo!, ¡en verdad que lo terminaría matándolo sin titubeos!.

Se puso de pie, con la intención de tratar de salirse de ahí. ¡Pero que estúpidos eran lo ningens, mira que hacer una cárcel cuyas rejas no estuvieran adheridas desde el suelo hasta el techo!, ¡y aún más idiotas por hacerlas de un material frágil, como lo era la madera!.

Intentó trepar los barandales, pero al estar perfectamente lijados, se habían vuelto muy resbalosos, impidiéndoselo; pensó en simplemente en pasar un pie del otro lado, por arriba, y después el que quedaba, ya estando ahí se las ingeniaría para llegar hasta el piso, pero sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente largas como para hacer eso; también trató saltar las barandas, se fue hasta un extremo de lo largo de la cuna y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el otro, para que así su brinco fuera más fuerte y alto, pero lo único que consiguió con esa acción fue estrellarle de lleno contra esas tontas 'rejas' que ya empezaban a desesperarlo; y por último la única opción que le quedaba ya, destruir esos barrotes rectangulares con sus podrías manos, al ser de madera no podría ser tan difícil, pero si lo fue, ya que después de varios golpes contra estos, terminaron intactos, lo único que recibió daño fueron sus nudillos, los cuales quedaron rojos y un poco adoloridos.

Gruñó tremendamente enfadado, y le brindó una tremenda patada a esas cosas que le impedían salir, acto que se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ya que provocó que su pie se lastimara. Maldijo mil veces todo lo que se le vino a la mente, mientras, sentado, tallaba la parte de su cuerpo que esos barandales habían lesionado; porque si, las barandas eran las culpables para él; una pequeña lagrimilla amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos.

Una vez que el ligero dolor se esfumó, se levantó de nuevo, y parado de puntitas, apoyándose sobre sus nuevas enemigas – las 'rejas' – para así tratar de que su cabeza sobresaliera por encima de ellas, empezó a llamar a Kurama, o mejor dicho, a gritarle; él lo había metido ahí, pues él lo sacaría; pero por más que forzó su garganta y su voz, este no lo oía, no despertaba, de no ser porque su respiración era notoria en el sube y baja de su abdomen, Hiei verdaderamente hubiera considerado que el zorro estaba muerto.

Una venita se empezaba a dejar ver poco a poco en su frente, y su cara iba obteniendo un color carmesí firme, por la rabia que se apoderaba de su ser. Una vez más gritó el nombre del youko lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, mientras le lanzaba con fuerza una pequeña almohada que anteriormente yacía dentro de la cuna.

Kurama gimió molesto por aquella cosa que le había caído sobre la cara. La hizo a un lado y se incorporó perezosamente, aun tenía sueño, pero ya había dormido lo suficiente como para que sus ojos no se cerraran contra su voluntad. Su mente trabajó velozmente para ubicarse, seguía algo atontado por haberse despertado súbitamente. Se acordó de Hiei, y en seguida lo buscó con la mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verlo dentro de la cuna, de pie recargado sobre los barandales, los cuales, al ser altos para él, tapaban la mitad de su cara, dejándole ver solamente sus pequeños pero grandes ojos acompañados por un ceño completamente fruncido, y una pequeñas manitas adornándole a los lados.

"Buenos días Hiei" – le saludó un zorro alegre

"¡Sácame inmediatamente de esta maldecida cárcel" – exigió de inmediato, desconcertando al youko, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

"¿Eh?" – su expresión claramente mostraba confusión

"¡¡Que me saques de esta jodida cárcel!!"

"¿Cárcel?, ¿qué cárcel?, ¿de qué estas hablando Hiei?"

"¡¿Que qué cárcel?!, ¡¡pues en la que estoy metido, o no, en la que TÚ me metiste, estúpido descerebrado!!" – Kurama solo suspiró risueñamente, tenía que admitir que muchas veces la inocencia o ignorancia de Hiei le causaban risa.

"Hiei, eso no es ninguna cárcel, es una cuna" – explicó tranquilamente

"¡Que cula ni que nada, es una cárcel y punto, no soy un idiota para no saberlo!"

"Dije cuna, no cula, c-u-n-a"

"Bah, al caso es lo mismo, ya que esto no es eso que tu dices" – afirmó, cruzado de brazos

"Si lo es"

"Pues no me importa que sea, solo sácame de aquí ¡ya!"

"Esta bien, esta bien… pero ya deja de gritar, que kaasan te va a oír" – dijo el zorro, levantándose de la cama, sin prisa, y caminando hacia la cuna, para tomar a Hiei en brazos y sacarlo de ahí, evitando así que siguiera armando un escándalo – "Hn, parece que tu cuerpo ya no conserva toda el agua que bebiste ayer antes de dormirte" – aseguró, algo divertido, al ver como el pequeño koorime escondía su cara en el espacio formado entre su cabeza y uno de sus hombros.

¿Una cárcel?, por Inari, que ocurrencias las de ese youkai, ocurrencias muy originales y graciosas… Pero si así era como él consideraba a la cuna, entonces ya no querría volver a estar dentro de ella, un problema más, si había pensado que esa era la solución para mantener a Hiei en un solo lugar y sin que este pudiera salir de este, estaba muy equivocado, pero en esos momentos no se preocuparía por eso, su mente estaba enfocada en llegar a la cama y despojar al koorime del húmedo pañal que llevaba puesto, para después reanudar su 'investigación' en los libros de Koenma.

Hiei solo veía como se alejaba poco a poco de aquella maldita jaula. No le importaba lo que Kurama le había dicho, para él esa cosa no era más que una simple cárcel ningen, y si el zorro pensaba que volvería dentro de ella, estaba más que equivocado. Odiaba estar encerrado en un solo sitio, y eso lo había demostrado al preferir incorporarse a un estúpido grupo de detectives, para remendar sus crímenes, en lugar de ser encarcelado.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

****

¡Ah!, por fin terminé este capítulo Y-Y, se me había ido la inspiración completamente (así que si este cap les parecio algo aburrido, ya saben porque ..) , y pues con reprobar matemáticas a cualquiera le pasaría lo mismo, creo yo, ¡me pregunto que tipo habrá inventado el calculo integral!, solo espero haber pasado el extraordinario, sino mis vacaciones se arruinaran T-T…. jajaja, lo único que me pone contenta es que cartoon network volvió a transmitir yyh, nn… bueno, y me dejo de rodeos que no vienen al caso. A ver si ya cumplo mi palabra de actualizar una vez por semana, porque al paso que va….

**Dark****-Kagome-Chan:** Jeje, si, a mi también me agrado mucho es de 'matarte', bueno, pues por eso lo puse XD… y lo de actualizar, pues ya ni me preocupe, otra vez me retrase .. , Gracias por tomrte un poco de tiempo y dejarme un review nn.

**Alex-Wind:** Si, Hiei sin groserías, no es un Hiei completo XD… Gracias por tu comentario

**Inari-chan: **Hiei mirando la televisión en el mismo cuarto que Kurama?, bueno, él mismo dijo que no le llamaba la atención, pero ya no le quedaba de otro, y a la mejor el haría lo mismo que tú, miraría mas tiempo a Kurama, pero, para qué?, si el lo puede ver todo el tiempo que quiera cuando quiera, jeje, dichoso.

**Watari****: **hum, pues la duda te matará un par de caps más, creo, realmente aun no se, solo te advierto que no esperes mucho acerca de lo que le causó eso a Hiei XD, no porque sea una tontería, pero pues tampoco será una maravilla, ya que eso no es muy importante, al menos no para mi a como veo el fic… gracias por leer

**Furious**** Angel:** Jajajajajajaja, que educado XD, y no te preocupes, quédense todo el tiempo que quieran XD.. Gracias por tu review

**Lady Jaganshi: **Hn, lamentablemente solo Kurama puede bañarlo, jaja, bueno, si usas tu imaginación tu también podrías hacerlo (ay dios, por un momento me sentí barney O.o). Me da gusto que te la pases bien leyendo el fic, ese es uno de mis objetivos =P.

**Yure****-Dark-Minamino:** Jajajajaja, pues ahí se ve cuan paciente es Kurama, porque yo tal vez hubiera echo lo mismo que tu XD, atarlo XD, pero no, mejor dicho, me importaría, con lo mono que es Hiei, le aguantaría todo =P… Gracias por tu review.

Y tambien gracias a aquellas personas que han leído este fic y que no hay podido dejar un review. (incluyendo a Tomoe-ka nn)


	6. Capítulo 6 Sadness

**NEED **

By Rakime

**Capítulo 6.- "Sadness"**

* * *

(Kurama's POV) 

Esto es algo más que desesperante, mucho más, como para coger mis cabellos entre mis manos y jalarlos, mientras corro por toda la habitación, estrellándome una y otra vez en cada una de las paredes, y terminar lanzándome por la ventana cuando ésta esté cerrada…

…eh, creo que exagere un poco…

…esta bien, esta bien, exagere demasiado¡pero si es muy desesperante!.

¡Es que es algo imposible, ilógico¡simplemente no se rejuvenece varios años así como así de la noche a la mañana, sin ninguna causa, sin ninguna razón, y sin ninguna explicación¡todo acontecimiento debe de tener una causa, sino, sería como si dijéramos que se respira sin la presencia del aire!; pero como han transcurrido hasta ahora las cosas, estoy a punto de creer que en esta ocasión si se puede respirar sin oxígeno; ¿pero es eso posible, sin información, sin respuestas y sin pistas, yo creo que si. ¡Inari, ni con haber leído la mayoría de los libros, que tomé de la biblioteca de Koenma, conseguí algo, solo me he estado gastando la vista en vano.

Y he pasado cinco días así, con esta irritante incertidumbre, cinco días de mis vacaciones prácticamente perdidos, y, quizás lo más difícil de todo esto, he pasado cinco días con Hiei¡cinco días enteros¡ENTEROS!... digo, no es que no me agrade, al contrario, lo que pasa es que nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo con él, y el hacerlo ahora ha provocado que a mi cerebro cada vez le cuesta más trabajo recordar el significado de la palabra 'paciencia' y cómo es que debo aplicarla.

Me he dado cuenta de que, tal vez, Hiei tenga ligeros problemitas de ansiedad, aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso, puede ser que solo es inquieto por naturaleza y hasta ahora me he enterado de ello, o también sea que solo se esta comportando como lo que ahora es, un crío, bueno, no exactamente un crío, solo uno de apariencia… que más da.

¿Ah, pero por qué digo todo esto, pues porque en estos días me fue algo imposible mantenerlo en un solo lugar, sencillamente imposible, creo que me hubiera sido más fácil haber mantenido a Yusuke en la escuela durante todo un día que a Hiei en un mismo lugar durante cinco minutos.

Ya no podía entretenerlo con la televisión, no había ningún programa que cautivara su atención, kaasan se enteró de la clase de películas tan violentas y sádicas que él había comenzado a ver, y me prohibió rotundamente que le dejara mirarlas; yo necesitadamente hubiera ignorado esa orden con tal de que él se mantuviera quieto, pero no me gusta desobedecer a mi madre, ya mucho peso de conciencia tengo con haberle estado mintiendo mucho últimamente por esta situación.

Le pedí prestada a Yusuke su consola. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que a Hiei le gustaran los videojuegos a pesar de que ninguna 'tonta cosa ningen' le pudiera parecer divertida, y para mi asombro y alivio si le agradaron. Me tomó algo de tiempo explicarle que eran exactamente lo videojuegos y cómo es que se usaban los controles, pero valió la pena. Claro, eso pensé antes de ver que en cuestión de docenas de minutos dejó abandonado el aparato, y no porque no le hubiera entendido a la dinámica del juego ni porque no hubiera podido avanzar de nivel - eso fue pan comido para él, ya que se trataba de un juego de peleas , sino con la excusa de que todo se veía muy falso, así no le incitaba a jugarlo. Me dijoque debería de verse como se le salían los órganos y se desprendían las extremidades a los 'monitos' cuando los mataban, no solo verse un charquito rojo simulando sangre. No sé por qué, pero estoy comenzando a pensar que Hiei es un poquito sádico.

Y así fui intentando varias cosas, desde entretenimiento para adolescentes y personas adultas – juegos de mesas, libros - hasta diversiones para infantes – libros de colorear, pequeños juguetes , pero nada, absolutamente nada lograba combatir su inquietud y ansiedad, ni sus constantes 'me quiero ir' o 'déjame ir'; y honestamente no le culpo ni me enojo ya que se que de por si el ningenkai es algo aburrido, para un youkai como Hiei lo es aún más. Por supuesto que eso no quiere decir que me agradara el hecho de que estuviera cambiando de lugar y molestándome a cada minuto.

Tal vez dirán: '¿y por qué, si te causaba muchos problemas con su inquietud, simplemente no lo metías a la cuna y asunto arreglado?', y esa es una buena pregunta y también una muy buena solución, pero ¿por qué no la lleve acabo a pesar de que lo había pensado con anterioridad, muy simple, porque Hiei sigue con la tonta, pero a la vez, graciosa idea de que la cuna es una mini-cárcel, y por nada del mundo podía dejarlo adentro no importando que ahora yo era más grande que él; con solo decirles que en las noches tenía que esperar a que estuviera profundamente dormido para poder ponerlo dentro, y pobre de mis oídos si se llegaba a despertar cuando estaba en proceso de hacer esto, porque me armaba un escándalo tremendo.

Y la situación continuó de esta manera, en cierta forma, tan molesta para mi; hasta que por fin se encontró un hobby que lo mantuvo ocupado, uno muy extraño si me lo preguntan, pero con tal de que me dejara leer en paz, no le dije nada ni le prohibí hacerlo. Aunque aún me sigo preguntando si solo lo hacía con esa intención, la de no aburrirse, o por simple curiosidad. Bueno¿y cuál era ese hobby, el de registrar mi cuarto, mis cosas.

Primero empezó a hojear mis notas y alguno de mis libros del colegio, pero rápidamente desistió, ya que, según él, todo lo que los humanos aprenden son solamente estupideces y pérdida de tiempo. Incluso me regaño por invertir este último en estudiar todo eso, que de nada me servían las 'matamíticas' en el Makai, donde yo debería de estar, que ni modo que fuera restando los youkais que matará de los que habían con vida; o la 'antomonía', ya que al matar a alguien, no iba a estar pensando en que órgano o hueso iba a dañar. Y por un buen rato me estuvo dando 'reprendidas' por el estilo, le encontró un 'pero' a todas las materias, yo solo le seguía la corriente, reprimiendo las carcajadas que se acumulaban en mi garganta por oír sus incoherentes y graciosas ocurrencias, mientras trataba de continuar con mi lectura.

Después su atención se enfocó a los CDS de música que poseo. Esos si que lo intrigaron por completo, simplemente no lograba comprender cómo es que se podía escuchar música a través de ellos, me reclamaba que, por más que se los acercaba al oído, no podía escuchar nada, pero yo algo irritado y desesperado porque se callara y me dejara leer en paz, solo lo ignoré, acción de la que me termine arrepintiendo muchísimo, ya que Hiei terminó partiendo un disco en dos, excusándose con que creyó que de esa forma por fin saldría la música que se encontraba grabada en ellos. Solo resoplé, había roto uno de mis favoritos, pero en parte había sido mi culpa, así que me resigné y le preste y enseñe a usar mi discman, pero también desee no haberlo hecho, ya que ahora que escucho los discos se oye como si los cantantes fueran tartamudos de lo rayados que quedaron.

De ahí paso a inspeccionar mi ordenador, pero lo retiré enseguida ya que intentó abrir el CPU, y eso si no puedo permitir que lo rompa, mi madre me mataría – literalmente –. Pero eso lo molestó, así que no tuve más opción que enseñarle a usar la computadora – con tantas enseñanzas, no me extraña que aún no haya terminado de leer los libros , obvimente solo le enseñé a muy grandes rasgos. Confiado de que si había aprendido lo suficiente como para dejarlo que la usara él solo, regresé a mi lectura, y la primera vez que eché un vistazo a lo que hacía, casi me caigo de la silla al ver el monitor repleto de ventanas abiertas de, ejem, pornografía. Velozmente me levanté y me dispuse a cerrarlas, pero por cada una que cerraba, me aparecían cinco más, Hiei solo me miraba sumamente confundido y me preguntaba que eran esas cosas, yo solo me limitaba a contestarle que eran cosas malas - aunque dudo rotundamente que no supiera de que se trataba - y para contribuir a mi suerte, kaasan entró en ese momento a mi cuarto, y me dio tremenda reprendida por andar viendo eso y más enfrente de un crío. Me costo mucho trabajo convencerla de que solo había sido un malentendido.

Luego se dedicó a hurgar en todos los cajones y el closet de mi habitación, pero al no encontrar nada interesante, nuevamente volvió a quedar completamente aburrido.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Kurama…¡Kurama!... ¡Kurama, hazme caso, te estoy hablando! – se escuchó la voz de un niño gritar desde la cama, lo cual provoco que el zorro fuera arrancado súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

"¿Eh¿mande¿qué me decías? – preguntó algo ido.

"¡Qué me prestes atención! – volvió a pedir el pequeño youkai, frunciendo aún más su ceño.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas y no te escuché¿qué querías?" – habló sonrientemente

"Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento" – le informó en un tono desesperado, mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás, quedando totalmente tumbado sobre la cama.

"No es nada nuevo Hiei, me lo has estado diciendo cada cinco minutos estos últimos días, y como siempre te digo¿qué puedo hacer yo, te he ofrecido miles de posibilidades para que te entretengas, pero no aceptas ninguna"

"¡Porque todas son aburridas!"

"Pues entonces eso ya no es mi culpa... mira, deja que termine de leer este libro, ya es el último y me falta poco, y ya veo que hacemos para quitarte ese aburrimiento¿si?"

"¡Me quiero ir!" – dijo con impaciencia.

"Ay Hiei, ya empiezas de nuevo con eso" – Kurama resopló algo molesto

"¡Pues es que ya me harte de estar aquí!"

"Eso lo sé perfectamente, tú te has encargado de informármelo diariamente, no olvides eso, y tú sabes que no puedes irte, así que ya deja de decir eso por favor"

"¿Por qué no!" – demandó con disgusto

"Por Inari Hiei¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, es imposible que te vayas de aquí en el estado en el que estas, te matarías en las escaleras antes de poder llegar a la puerta, y si de casualidad lograrás hacerlo¿a dónde irías, o mejor dicho¿a dónde podrías ir¿al Makai, si, ya quisiera ver cómo llegarías allàpero no, ni siquiera ibas a poder acercarte ahí, alguien te vería afuera en la calle y seguro que te cogería, ya que no es nada común ver a un crío de tu edad yendo solo por la calle, pensaría que andas perdido y te llevarían, hum, que se yo, a un orfanato o a la estación de policías, y volverías a estar encerrado hasta que yo fuera por ti, cosa en la que tardaría porque comprenderás que ahora no es nada fácil encontrarte" – el youko explicó con la esperanza de que esto aplacara de una buena vez a Hiei.

"¡No me importa¡te estoy diciendo que ya estoy muy harto de permanecer aquí!"

"Y yo te estoy diciendo que ya lo sé, pero no tienes más remedio que aguantarte... y por favor, ya mantente calladito para que pueda terminar de leer¿si?" – ordenó en un tono muy pacífico, pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Suspiró profundamente y volvió su atención al libro que yacía sobre el escritorio frente a él.

El demonio de fuego ahora se encontraba mucho más enfadado, obviamente no le agradó en lo absoluto la respuesta que recibió. Ya había esperado mucho tiempo así y en verdad que se encontraba cansado de oír al zorro decirle que esperara al menos un día más, y esperando día por día, había pasado ya casi una semana.

Se levantó y bajó de la cama lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo, sin despegar la vista de la espalda de Kurama, para que así, cuando este volteara a mirarlo, tuviera la oportunidad de esconderse enseguida. Caminó hacia la ventana y se detuvo al pie de esta, meditando en como podría llegar hasta ella. ¡Maldición! Otra cosa por la que odiaba estar en el cuerpo de un niño, ni parándose de puntitas lograba rozar el marco, y peor aún, si estuviera en un estado normal con un pequeño salto podría salir, pero ahora, ni esforzándose hasta los límites, no podía despegarse más allá de diez centímetros del suelo.

Al transcurrir de algunos minutos, ante sus ojos tomó espacio una silla que se encontraba muy cerca de la ventana. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su carita mientras ya empezaba a empujar el mueble hacia donde lo necesitaba para salir, teniendo el extremo cuidado de no hacer ningún mínimo sonido para que el kitsune no descubriera lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Subió con dificultad a la silla, y se detuvo para poder recuperar el aliento, para a continuación pasar a trepar el respaldo de la silla y así poder alcanzar el borde de la ventana, la cual era su única salida...

* * *

El pelirrojo pestañeo varias veces mientras levantaba sus brazos con la intención de estirarse, el mantener la vista fija por un largo lapso le ocasionaba una ligera jaqueca. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, hasta que la silla quedó sostenida por solo dos patas traseras, y empezó a divagar un poco. ¡Ah! – suspiró – por lo menos no había ningún ruido que lo tensara más, ya era un buen tiempo desde que la habitación no se encontraba así de silenciosa, y verdaderamente extrañaba eso... pero... ¿por qué había tanta quietud?. Desde que el ex -koorime permanecía ahí eso se había acabado en lo absoluto, entonces... si está Hiei no hay quietud ni silencio, y si hay estos dos últimos... ¿no está Hiei?... 

Giró velozmente la cabeza sin titubeos – estuvo a punto de caer de la silla por esto – y su respiración y corazón se detuvieron al darse cuenta de que la cama, donde se supone que se encontraba el ojos carmesí, estaba vacía.

" ¡HIEI!" – gritó al descubrir que este ya se hallaba muy cerca del marco de la ventana

El pequeño youkai estaba tan concentrado en lo que se encontraba haciendo, que el alarido del zorro lo asustó, incitando a que perdiera el equilibrio, y al estar sujeto al respaldo de la silla, esta también perdió el equilibrio y se balanceó a todo lados; y tal parecía que Hiei iba a terminar cayéndose por la ventana, pero para fortuna – y alivio – de Kurama, finalizó sobre el suelo.

El mitad ningen al instante se acercó y lo recogió, retirando antes la silla que cayó encima de él, y luego de tomar asiento en la cama, comenzó a hablar en un tono muy, muy alto y firme...

"¿Pero en qué rayos estabas pensando¿En qué estabas pensando¿eh¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer semejante barbaridad¡maldición Hiei¿cómo quieres que te diga o te explique que no te puedes ir¡NO PUEDES¡N-O-U-E-D-E-S¡métete bien eso en la cabeza¡y no es porque yo no quiera dejarte ir, también entiende eso¡yo no gano ni pierdo nada si tu te vas o te quedas¡puedes escaparte si quieres, pero el perjudicado vas a ser tu¿por qué no captas eso!... A ver, dime, después de trepar la silla y llegar a la ventana ¿qué ibas a hacer¿eh¿lanzarte y caer al piso así como así¿o es que esperabas volar!. ¡Inari, te pudiste haber matado¡por favor piensa en las consecuencias de tus actos antes de llevarlos a cabo¡no tienes más opción que quedarte aquí, se que estas muy aburrido, pero no hay más remedio!... Yo estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que regreses a la normalidad, pero no soy ningún mago ni ningún dios, no puedo hacerlo en un segundo, tengo que investigar¡y todo esto que haces solo me atrasa!; así que de ahora en adelante te estas quieto, y no quiero oírte decir que te quieres ir ni que intentes hacerlo¿me explico! – preguntó, llenando de oxígeno sus pulmones todo lo que pudo, había perdido mucho al decir todo esto de un solo jalón. Hiei solo se quedó ahí, tieso, sobre las piernas de un youko que desconocía en esos momentos, sin mencionar palabra alguna – "¡Contéstame!" – ordenó

"Si" – habló en un tono de voz apenas audible, luego de haber tenido un ligero sobresalto ya que una vez más el ojos esmeralda lo había asustado con su grito.

"Eso espero... y ahora dime¿te lastimaste¿dónde?" – interrogó fríamente.

El joven demonio colocó con timidez su mano sobre su tobillo derecho, y casi instantáneamente el pelirrojo tomó éste entre sus manos y empezó a tallarlo sin ninguna delicadeza, pero tampoco con brusquedad. Se hallaba sumamente molesto, más consigo mismo que con su invitado. Era completamente consciente de que éste era muy terco y por una u otra forma siempre trataría irse de allí, eso no podría evitarlo, así que era su total responsabilidad el cuidar que al menos no se causara ningún daño en sus intentos de escapes. Y esta vez, por estar distraído, Hiei por poco y se lastima gravemente. El solo hecho de pensar en eso le hacía enfadarse aún más.

Comenzó a sentir como el 'crio' sobre sus piernas se estremecía tenuemente.

Lo observó disimuladamente.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos empuñadas fuertemente, además sus labios se encontraban curveados y temblaban quizás a causa de que eran obligados a mantenerse pegados, y dos pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por sus pequeños rubíes a pesar de que se notaba que trataba de contenerlas.

Intentó de deshacerse de todo ese mal humor y enojo que había invadido su cuerpo y recuperar la pasividad y amabilidad con la que acostumbraba a tratarlo.

"¿Te duele mucho?" – el 'antiguo jaganshi' negó dócilmente con la cabeza – "¿entonces?" – volvió a recibir una negación – "dime que tienes" – pero siguió sin recibir una respuesta concreta.

Inició a sobarlo dócilmente, de seguro que lo estaba lastimando más y por temor no se lo informó.

Pero aun así no se tranquilizaba.

Entonces… ¿qué era lo que le disturbaba de esa manera?...

Un momento…

…¿acaso podría ser eso?... ¿será que este comportamiento tan extraño había sido provocado por la manera tan brusca en que le había gritado y regañado?... No. No podía ser eso. Se trataba de Hiei, y lo conocía muy bien como para asegurar que no lo inmutaría algo tan simple… pero… aunque se trataba de Hiei, era ahora un crío y, por lo tanto, era probable que le afectaran este tipo de cosas… bueno, no era precisamente un crío… bueno, si lo era… ¡bah, eso ahora no tenía importancia.

"Eh… oye Hiei, lo siento, no debí gritarte de esa forma…" - que más podía hacer, sino disculparse.

"Estoy harto…" – le informó, interrumpiendo a Kurama.

"Lo sé"

"¡No, no sabes¡siempre dices que lo sabes, pero no es cierto, no sabes absolutamente nada!... No sabes que es tener que permanecer en un lugar forzosamente" - expresó manteniendo los dientes juntos al hablar por rabia, empuñando todavía más sus manos, a tal grado que sus nudillos se tornaron sumamente blancos – "No sabes cómo es sentirse absolutamente un inútil, no poder hacer casi nada por tu cuenta, tener que esperar a que alguien más lo haga por ti… a duras penas poder caminar y a cada rato perder el equilibrio y caer de lleno al suelo. Tener hambre y no poder ir a buscar algo que comer, es más, hasta tener que humillarse permitiendo que te den de comer como si fueras un idiota. No poder dormir en una estúpida cama sin caerse, tener que dormir en esa tonta cárcel, como si te estuvieran castigando por algo sin haber hecho nada. No poder decidir, tener que hacer lo que me digan e ir a donde me lleven… ¡Es más, ni siquiera poder ir al baño!... no puedes saber nada de eso porque no lo has experimentado¡ASI QUE DEJA DE DECIR DE UN JODIDA VEZ QUE ME ENTIENDES! – terminó de decir mientras brindaba una mirada fría a su compañero, sus carmesíes algo húmedos.

"Oh Hiei… lo siento tanto"

"¡Déjame!" - exigió en cuanto el youko trató de abrazarlo – "¿Qué es lo que sientes?... ¿el que yo esté así o el que me hayas mentido?"

"¿Mentido¿yo?"

"¡Si¡me dijiste que encontrarías la forma de regresarme a la normalidad, y hasta ahora sigo igual!"

"Hiei, es que eso no está en mis manos. Qué mas quisiera yo que encontrar la manera de componer esto, pero no tengo ni la mínima idea de cómo, no venía absolutamente nada en los libros que he leído" – se excusó, permitiendo que el youkai se bajara de sus piernas y avanzara hasta el centro de la cama.

"Solo déjame en paz" – pidió en tono triste y enfadado, hundiendo su semblante en una almohada.

"Mira¿qué te parece si hacemos un trato?... permanece aquí quieto, tranquilo y sin moverte y yo te prometo que en máximo tres días todo esto terminar¿sí?" – Hiei asintió con la cabeza levemente – "Bien" – sonrió perezosamente, mientras le daba una caricia en la cabeza, siendo rechazado, instantáneamente.

* * *

Abrazó la almohada con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía como ese sentimiento de inutilidad le oprimía las entrañas, a tal grado que tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar hasta quedarse afónico; ganas de golpear su cabeza las veces que fueran necesarias para quedar inconsciente y no pensar en nada al menos por un rato; y, aunque quisiera hacerse a la idea de lo contrario, tenía ganas – por primera vez en su larguísima vida – de llorar. Así de lejos había ido su desesperación. Evidentemente está por demás decir que nunca se permitiría rebajarse a tan humillante acción – ya mucha vergüenza y disgusto tenía con lloriquear escandalosamente, sin poder evitarlo, cada vez que se lastimaba o caía –. 

Respiró lenta y profundamente. Debía recobrar la compostura, era algo sumamente indignante y degradante ponerse en ese estado tan penoso, pero más irritante era haberse puesto de esa forma delante de alguien. Ni perder contra un 'ningen' – Yusuke – pudo herir su orgullo tanto como esto.

Definitivamente esto no terminaría aquí.

* * *

(Kurama's POV) 

¡Rayos, ahora me siento horrible. Creí que solo era un capricho lo de negarse a permanecer quieto, nunca me hubiera imaginado que se sintiera de esa manera. Me hace tener un sentimiento de culpa a pesar de que yo no fui el causante.

Aunque… no sé… quizás él tenga razón en algo. Le he prometido diariamente que localizaré una solución, y no lo he hecho. Ahí sí que soy culpable, por esperanzarlo falsamente.

¿Pero en dónde malditasea está la procedencia de esto?. ¡Ya no sé en dónde más puedo buscar¡en estos tontos libros no encontré nada!. Debe haber algo que justifique esto. ¡Tiene que haberlo!. El problema es cómo hallarlo… pero lo haré, decisivamente lo hallaré, no me importa tener que buscar en toda mar o tierra de los tres mundos. Prefiero eso a permitir que Hiei siga sintiéndose mal.

* * *

"Suichii, hijo¿estás aquí?" – Shioro preguntó, mientras se adentraba a la alcoba de su vástago, llevando bajo el brazo a un fastidiado Hiei.

"Claro que si mam�¿por qué?" – Kurama resultó confundido ante tal interrogante, pero al ver al acompañante con el que venía su progenitora, sus ideas se aclararon.

"Porque éste pequeño travieso estaba a punto de rodar por las escaleras… te lo vuelvo a decir Suichii, a un niño no le puedes quitar los ojos de encima ni por un segundo, con un solo pestañeo basta para que se te desaparezca" – le reprendió, dócilmente, pero le reprendió.

"Lo lamento, no volverá a suceder" - el youko se disculpó educadamente, lanzándole una mirada un poco rencorosa al ojos rubí, quien se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mostrarle su lengua en señal de ofensa.

"No tienes que disculparte, solo procura tener más cuidado" – la mujer sonrió calidamente – "Aquí vas, pequeño" – habló en un tono infantil, colocando al demonio de fuego dentro de la cuna. Indudablemente, cuando su madre ningen abandonara el cuarto, el zorro iniciaría a oír sus quejas y reclamos. – "Hum, hace un par de días que tengo ésta curiosidad… ¿por qué te la has pasado leyendo todos esos libros?" – interrogó, parándose junto al escritorio y echándole un vistazo a los objetos de su incertidumbre.

"Eh… err… ¿cuáles?... ¿éstos?" – los señaló con nerviosismo.

"Si"

"Son… bueno… son… eh… pues estos libros son… son libros que saqué de la biblioteca de… de la biblioteca del instituto" – incredulidad en su contestación.

"¿Y para qué?"

"Pues para… tú sabes… eh… solo para enterarme un poco de lo que me enseñarán el próximo ciclo escolar y continuar con mi buenas notas como hasta ahora" - una, dos, diez, quince, realmente había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que le había mentido ésta última semana.

"Ay hijo, me hace inmensamente feliz que seas tan responsable en todo, pero por favor no te excedas, disfruta tus vacaciones, que bien merecidas te las tienes¿si?" – Shiori otorgó una pequeña caricia a la cabeza de su hijo.

"Si, te prometo que lo haré"

"Bueno, yo seguiré preparando la cena… en menos de una hora se lavan y bajan a la cocina"

La habitación quedó ocupada nuevamente por dos sujetos. El mitad ningen se incorporó y caminó hacia la cuna cuando el 'crío' exigió ser extraído de allí. Reposó sus brazos cruzados sobre el barandal, y, encima de estos, su cabeza. Dio un largo suspiro y posteriormente sonrió para sí mismo. Hiei era como era, y no cambiaría por nada ni por nadie…

"¡Sácame de aquí ya!" – demandó otra vez.

"¿No habíamos quedado en que te quedarías quieto?" – indagó con tranquilidad.

"¡Sácame!"

"Primero contéstame"

"No" – respondió secamente.

"¿No qué?" – siguió conservando la calma, sin darle importancia al ceño de su amigo, el cual se fruncía más y más, hasta arrancarle una débil y silenciosa risa puesto que le llegó a parecer graciosa el contraste entre una inocente faz infantil y una expresión de extremado enfado.

"Deja de hacer el idiota y obedéceme"

"¿Sabes, te ves muy tierno cuando pones esa expresión de enojo" – declaró sonrientemente, ignorando las peticiones del ex-koorime.

"¡Tierna de voy a dejar la cara de todos los golpes que te daré si no me sacas de aquí en este mismo instante!" – amenazó, mientras tomaba entre sus manos dos mechones de pelo del youko, tirando firmemente de ellos.

"¡Ah, Hiei¡pero que maña de jalarme el cabello!"

Vacilando, lo cogió en brazos y, una vez fuera de la cuna, lo depositó en el suelo, mismo lugar donde él tomo asiento, con su espalda recargada a un costado de su cama. Por unos cuantos segundos pareció ido, como si su cuerpo estuviese inhabitado; su vista perdida en el vacío, pero su rostro en ningún momento perdió una expresión pensativa.

"¡Hey, hey, tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte" – Kurama llevó su mano hasta la playera del youkai y tiró de ella, obligándolo así a sentarse junto a él.

"¡Oye!" – reclamó – "si quieres que me quedé aquí admirando tu ser, estás idiota"

"No, quiero hablar contigo seriamente"

"Pues yo no quiero" – dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y giraba su cabeza en dirección apuesta al zorro.

"Pues aunque no quieras, además, es para tu beneficio… necesito que me digas con total exactitud qué hiciste el día previo a que te pasara esto" – su manera de hablar se oyó muy formal.

"¡Joder kitsune, te lo he dicho miles de veces¿cuántas más tendré que repetírtelo!"

"Solo una vez más, te lo juro, pero dímelo detalladamente, descríbeme cada minuto"

"¡Pero es que no hay nada que describir, fui a un parque, de ahí al templo de Genkai y por último regresé aquí¡eso es todo!"

"Hum, a ver, a ver¿en cuanto saliste de aquí te dirigiste al parque?" - el pelirrojo preguntó con serenidad.

"¡Si!"

"¿Sin detenerte en lo absoluto en algún otro lugar?"

"¡Si!" – evidentemente Hiei estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

"Ok, ok… ¿y qué hiciste en el parque?"

"¡Nada!"

"¿Y cuánto tiempo permaneciste ahí?"

"Yo que sé… toda la mañana, quizás menos, quizás más, no lo sé"

"¿Estuviste toda la mañana en un parque sin hacer nada?" – la voz del pelirrojo denotaba incredulidad.

"¡Si!"

"¿Estas seguro?"

"¡Que si!... ¿qué se supone que haría en un tonto parque ningen, nada… si acaso pensar en tonterías y ya" – si sus ojos lanzaran cuchillas, el youko ya tuviera encima cuando menos mil puñaladas.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo… y, exactamente¿en qué lugar estuviste?"

"Sobre un árbol, como de costumbre" – se detectó una pizca de sarcasmo en su hablar.

"Hum… ¿y no viste nada extraño en ese árbol, o a tu alrededor?"

"¡No!... bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, si" – el zorro se alegro¡por fin, una pista!.

"¿Qué!"

"Ví…" – el semblante del ex-jaganshi se tornó un tanto reflexivo – "… ví… ví en el árbol… hojas verdes, y, a mi alrededor, a niños… con… con una cabeza, dos pies y dos brazos" – la reflexión pasó a ser ironía.

"¡No juegues con eso Hiei!" – le regañó con aires de enfado.

"Pues deja de preguntar estupideces¡si hubiese viste algo raro, lógicamente te lo hubiera dicho antes!"

"Es que puede que lo hayas olvidado o que no le dieras mucha importancia"

"Hn" – resopló con irritación.

"Bien, entonces en el parque no pasó absolutamente nada… ¿de ahí te pasaste inmediatamente al templo de Genkai?"

"Si kitsune, si. Me fui directamente allí, no entré, también me la pasé sentado sobre un árbol, sin hacer nada y así permanecí hasta que oscureció. De ahí, regresé a tu casa, entré por la ventana, me deshice de mi katana y mi capa, me acosté sobre la cama y me dormí. ¡Y no, no noté definitivamente nada fuera de lo normal en todo ese lapso de tiempo!" – contó todo esto de un solo respiro.

"¿Estás completamente en lo cierto?"

"¡Si, si, si y si!"

"¿Segurísimo?"

"¡QUE SI, MALDITASEA!" – definitivamente había llegado al borde de la desesperación.

"¿Inari, entonces que rayos sucedió!" – ahora, el que comenzaba a desesperarse era Kurama – "¿Estás cien por ciento convencido de que no hubo nada raro?"

"¡SIIII!"

"Pero no te enojes Hiei"

"Es que me desesperas y exaltas, si te estoy diciendo que no¡es no!"

"Ya lo sé, yo también me encuentro desesperado… forzosamente tiene que haber pasado algo ese día que ocasionara esto y tengo que averiguar qué fue… puede ser una insignificancia, algo que realmente no recuerdes, y es por eso que te pregunto y te pregunto, no lo hago para fastidiarte"

"Hn"

"A ver, piensa Kurama, piensa, piensa, piensa" – una vez más habló para si mismo.

"Ya suéltame" – el 'niño' solicitó al recordar que aún continuaba siendo sujetado de la playera.

"Espérate tantito por favor, sigo pensando"

"Pues ya deja de pensar"

"¿No… no te topaste con algún humano o youkai extraño?"

"No"

"¿Tuviste algún malestar?

"No"

"¿Comiste algo?"

"Creo… creo que no" – contestó dudosamente.

"¿No comiste en todo el día?... eso no es posible, eres un glotón" – le dijo risueñamente

"¡Eso no es verdad!" – reclamó con molestia.

"Oh, claro que si, ésta barriguita no la tienes por arte de magia" – Suichii se tomó la libertad de acariciar ésta misma, pero al hacerlo, recibió una patada por parte de Hiei,

"Si la tengo, es porque tu madre se empeña en darme de comer a todas horas del día" – le explicó, evidentemente fastidiado por lo cierto de su enunciado.

"Bueno, bueno, eso no importa ahora. Respóndeme¿comiste o no?"

"Te he dicho que creo que no"

"Y yo te digo que eso no es posible, tuviste que comer algo"

"Si sabes que tuve que comer¿para qué demonios me preguntas?"

"Por favor Hiei, deja de andar con sarcasmos y cosas por el estilo, esto es en serio y para tu beneficio" – heroicamente trataba de conservar la calma.

"Ya, ya, eso me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya estoy pensando que eres un retardado" - comentó maliciosamente.

"Contéstame" – exigió, ignorando el comentario.

"Comí una fruta, supongo" – por primera vez manifestó con seriedad.

"¿Una fruta?... ¿de dónde sacaste tú una fruta?"

"La llevaba en el bolsillo, ni siquiera me acordaba de que la tenía, la he de haber encontrado en el Makai antes de venir para acá y pues la cogí"

"Con que una fruta del Makai, eh… no sé, pero esto me provoca una corazonada… ¿y de qué clase era?"

"No sé, nunca la había visto, te digo que la hallé por casualidad"

"¿No sería la que yo ocupo para regresar a mi forma de youko?"

"No, para nada… ésta era amarillenta con pequeñas manchas verdes, y con una forma poco común, más cuadrada que circular… aunque no estoy muy seguro de su apariencia, no acostumbro a usar mi memoria gráfica con una fruta" – comentó esto último con sarcasmo.

"Tengo… tengo la sospecha de que esa fruta tiene mucho que ver con lo ocurrido"

"¿Tú crees?" – se pudo observar un tenue resplandor en sus rubíes.

"Si… mañana mismo iré otra vez a la biblioteca de Koenma e investigaré sobre ella"

"Por supuesto que irás a investigar, recuerda que me prometiste que en tres días ya me regresarías a la normalidad"

"Y tu prometiste quedarte tranquilo y no lo hiciste" – le recordó, brindándole una mirada muy poco amistosa.

"Pero eso no cuenta"

"¿Y por qué no?" – preguntó extrañadamente.

"Porque yo lo digo" – dijo con dotes de superioridad. Kurama suspiró – "Y ahora si suéltame"

"No"

"¿Por qué no¿Es qué acaso me vas a seguir interrogando!"

"No"

"Entonces ya deja de sujetarme" – exigió mientras trataba de gatear lejos del zorro, pero este rápidamente lo tomó en brazos y se puso de pie.

"No, porque ya vamos a ir a cenar"

"¡Ah no¡no quiero, esa ningen me da comida que se ve, huele y sabe horrible!" – se quejó en forma caprichosa.

"Tendrás que aguantarte"

"¡No quiero!... ¡Kurama!... ¡No!..."

Y el cuarto quedó inhabitado. Las escaleras fueron disturbadas una vez más por un joven, el cual solo sentía escalofríos al pensar en todo lo que sucedería mañana.

**_Continuara… _**

* * *

¡Ah, Dios, por fin terminé este capítulo¡es un milagro!. 

Primero que nada, me disculpo con aquellas personas que aún seguían esperando la continuación de este fanfic (si es que las hay ..), pero es que mi PCsito paso a otra vida y me fue algo imposible escribir este capítulo antes… ya sé, ya sé, existen los cibers, pero también existe el internet y la distracción, jejeje…

Juro… prometo… espero nn' no tardar en la próxima publicación… ejem, claro, si aún quedan personas interesadas xx.

Creo que no me dará tiempo de responder los reviews, y es porque, aunque tengo ordenador de nuevo, el internet aún no me llega T-T. Así que me limitaré a agradecer a todos por su paciencia, por sus atenciones en mandar sus comentarios y sus molestias al preguntar si tendría continuación. ¡Arigatou! (¿se escribe así? X.x)… me ha afectado el estar mucho tiempo lejos del mundo cibernético… -.-

PD¿Por qué fanfiction sube todo con tantos errores O.o?


	7. Capitulo 7 Desire Fruit

**NEED**

By Rakime

**Capítulo 7.- "Desire Fruit"**

* * *

(Kurama's POV)

Hoy si que madrugué, me he despertado alrededor de las siete, y esa es una hora muy temprana para estar de vacaciones; he tomado una rápida ducha, – solo para deshacerme de la cara perezosa que seguramente tenía –; y me he vestido velozmente con lo primero que encontré en mi guardarropa. Y todo esto lo realicé sin hacer ni un mínimo ruido, para evitar de ésta forma que Hiei se despertara. Voy a ir donde Koenma, a regresarle sus libros y a investigar sobre aquella sospechosa fruta que posiblemente es la causante de este acontecimiento. Y si Hiei se percata de que me voy, sin duda alguna querrá irse conmigo, solo por no quedarse aquí con kaasan – sigo sin entender por qué ella no es de su agrado –, y yo no puedo llevarlo, ya mucha carga tengo con ese montón de libros, aparte de que tal vez me cause problemas.

Terminé de empacar todo en la mochila, - Inari, pareciera como si llevara una roca dentro de ella –, me coloqué la chaqueta y me acomodé un poco el cabello. A pesar de que me he apurado, ya he perdido casi una hora. Cierro la ventana y acomodo la mochila sobre mi espalda, - si que pesa a horrores, espero que no se rompa a consecuencia de esto –. Camino sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir un ruido me detiene, el sonido de una campanilla para ser exacto…

… ¿una campanilla¿por qué se oye el ruido de una campanilla?... ¡rayos¡se me olvidó desactivar el despertador!.

Sin titubeos me lancé sobre la cama, estiré mi mano y de un ligero golpe apagué el aparato. Fue hasta después que me di cuenta que traía cargando un 'mundo'… mis pulmones perdieron un poco de oxígeno…

Me puse de pie y, de puntitas, me dispuse a salir de aquí, antes de que Hiei abriera los ojos y me descubriera…

"¿Kurama?" - ¡demonios, demonios¡demonios! – "Kurama¿a dónde vas?" – me preguntó, provocando que me detuviera, en un tono somnoliento mientras se sentaba y frotaba sus ojos con sus manos – "Eh… voy… voy con Koenma… ya… ya te lo había dicho ayer" – le respondí dudosamente.

"¡Ah no, yo quiero seguir durmiendo" – me reclamó

"Pues vuelve a dormir y asunto arreglado"

"Kitsune no baka¿cómo me voy a dormir si ya nos vamos?... ¿O aún no?"

"Eh, yo ya me voy, pero… tú puedes seguir durmiendo porque no irás" – le informé con cierto temor por su futura reacción.

"¿Cómo que yo no voy a ir!" – preguntó con enfado y asombro, incorporándose velozmente y tratando de que su cabeza sobrepasara los barandales de la cuna.

"Si, no vas a ir. Tengo que llevarme todos los libros que le pedí prestados, y tú has visto cuantos son, así que no puedo cagarte, me es imposible"

"¡No tienes por qué cargarme, yo puedo ir caminando!"

"Si te llevo caminando, tardaremos un día en llegar allá" – solo observé como una pequeña vena sobresalió de su frente al escuchar este comentario – "además, seguro que me darás problemas"

"¡No me importa, no me quiero quedar aquí, seguramente tu madre me va a estar molestando como lo a hecho hasta ahora"

"No es verdad, ella no te ha estado molestando, es solo que tú eres algo antipático" – y otra vena más adorno su faz.

"¡Yo no soy antipático, ella SI me molesta, y yo NO te causaré ningún problema¡así que ahora mismo me sacas de aquí porque voy a ir contigo!" – ya no se si había venas en su frente, o frente en sus venas…

"Ya te he dicho que no vas a acompañarme y punto, fin de la discusión" – dije lo más firme que puede.

"Suichii¿por qué se oye tanto ruido? – preguntó mi madre mientras abría la puerta y entraba a mi habitación, antes de que a Hiei le diera tiempo de reclamarme. Agradezco mucho que su jefe le haya dado libre lo que resta de la semana, sino, me vería forzado a llevarlo conmigo – "Mira, ya hasta despertaste a este pequeño travieso" – mencionó en un tomo muy dulce, acercándose al 'pequeño' y tomándolo en brazos

"Yo no lo desperté… se ha levantado porque el despertador sonó" – le expliqué

"¿Y para qué lo pusiste tan temprano?... ¿y por qué te has vestido¿a dónde vas?" – cuestionó una vez que me observó mejor, mientras trataba de sostener a Hiei en brazos, quien, como de costumbre, había comenzado a retorcerse fuertemente.

"Voy… voy a regresar los libros que pedí prestados a la biblioteca"

"Pero es muy temprano¿no lo crees?"

"Eh… pues si… pero, a ésta hora no hay casi nadie, y así me atienden más rápido" – terminé de decir cuando ya me encontraba caminando escaleras abajo.

"Hijo, vas a necesitar ayuda para cargar todos esos libros, tu mochila se ve muy pesada"

"No mamá, está bien" – realmente si es mucha carga, la soporto solo por ser un youko, pero no le quiero decir a kaasan, ya que se ofrecerá a ayudarme y si hace eso no podré ir a donde Koenma.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(Shiori's POV)

Observo como mi hijo se coloca el calzado mientras yo intento vanamente de inmovilizar a este pequeño que se empeña en retorcerse como lombriz cada vez que lo cojo en brazos.

"Bueno, me voy. Espero no tardar más de un par de horas, tengo… tengo que… que buscar algunos libros más aparte de entregar los que llevo" – Suiichi me dijo, algo vacilante, una vez que ya se encontraba listo para marcharse.

"Ok, ten cuidado" – me acerqué y deposité un fugaz beso en su frente, él solo me sonrió calidamente.

Percibí como intentó apartarse de mí para dirigirse a la puerta, pero no pudo, algo lo detuvo. Descendí mi mirada y reí ligeramente al darme cuenta de que el pequeño Hiei había enganchado sus manitas fuertemente a la playera de mi hijo.

"Oh pequeño, suéltale que tiene que irse" – le ordené dulcemente

"¡No!" – negó con su tierna voz infantil. Aún sigo un poco asombrada porque a tan corta edad ya puede pronunciar con claridad algunas palabras.

"¿Entonces debo suponer que quieres ir con él?"

"¡Si!" – me respondió mientras asentía con su cabeza.

"Hum, pero no puedes, va a un lugar donde no dejan entrar a niños, además, regresará muy pronto… anda, déjale" – tomé sus manos entre las mías, tratando que la desempuñara, pero no pude.

"Hiei, suéltame ya" – ordenó con firmeza mi hijo, su tono de voz dejaba en evidencia su enfado… que extraño…

"Vamos pequeño, obedece" – intenté de disuadirlo nuevamente.

"¡NO!"

Súbitamente Suichii se retiró bruscamente y logró zafarse de aquellas manos que lo retenían. No me pareció en lo absoluto que hiciera esto, pero no tuve oportunidad de hacérselo saber, ya que, en cuanto pudo, se despidió y se marchó. No lo sé, a veces tengo el presentimiento que lo trata como a un adulto, y eso me extraña, él siempre ha sido muy dócil con los niños. Quizás exagero y solo en mi imaginación.

Al verlo salir, el crío que sostenía en mis brazos, comenzó a torcerse más enérgicamente, a tal grado que ya no lo pude asir, tuve que depositarlo en el suelo para impedir que se me fuera a caer.

Corrió velozmente hacia la puerta una vez que se vio libre. Brincó con la intención de alcanzar el pomo pero, al cerciorarse de que le era algo imposible, pateó y golpeó la puerta como esperanzado de que así ésta se abriera.

Esperé unos minutos a que desquitara su enfado, ya no se qué pensar, si quiere demasiado a mi hijo y no quiere separarse de él, o definitivamente odia estar conmigo.

Me acerqué llamándole tiernamente, él se volteó hacia mí y me miró con una mezcla de disgusto y miedo. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de alcanzarle, cuando rápidamente agarró la sandalia, que Suichii dejó al colocarse los zapatos, y me la lanzó. Afortunadamente tiene mala puntería y no me ha pegado.

Suspiré mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi frente. Ésta sería una larga mañana…

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Su expresión denotaba felicidad¿y cómo no, si había sido de gran alivio regresar con un libro y no con decenas; y eso era tan reconfortante como para hacerle olvidar las tediosas horas que pasó buscándolo en la amplia y desordenada biblioteca.

Extrajo un llavero de su bolsillo e introdujo la llave correspondiente en el cerrojo para poder abrir la puerta principal de su hogar. Al entrar, se deshizo del calzado que llevaba puesto y hubiera cubierto sus pies con unas cómodas sandalias de haberlas encontrado en el lugar donde las dejó. Extrañado, buscó por los alrededores, pero enseguida le resto importancia al paradero de éstas al notar el gran desastre que había en la estancia. Cojines, zapatos, adornos, todo se hallaba esparcido por el suelo. Un sonido, semejante al que hace una cacerola al caer, llamó de repente su atención. Sin preocuparse por encontrarse descalzo, caminó con paso apresurado a la cocina, de donde estaba seguro que había provenido el ruido. Su mentón cayó inconscientemente al descubrirlo lanzándole toda clase de utensilios a su madre.

"¡Hiei!" – gritó Kurama con enfado, una vez que se recobró de la sorpresa. Tanto el youkai como la ningen giraron su cabeza hacia él.

"Gracias a dios que llegaste hijo, ya no sabía que hacer, a éste pequeño le ha entrado un demonio" – se expresó la mujer mientras observaba temerosamente el plato que Hiei mantenía entre sus manos.

"No, ya es un demonio" – afirmó en voz baja, acercándose a él y tomando su brazo firmemente para despojarlo del utensilio y, a continuación, jalarlo fuera de la pieza.

Sin importarle que el 'ex-jaganshi' fuera tropezando, lo haló escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, donde lo alzó y lo depositó, de una manera no muy sumisa, dentro de la cuna. Hiei, no conforme con esto, se pegó a su brazo, impidiéndole retirarse.

"Suéltame" - le ordenó el zorro secamente.

"Primero sácame de aquí"

"¡No, ahí te vas a quedar hasta que me apetezca sacarte!" – informó con irritación, mientras alejaba rudamente su brazo de las manos del demonio.

"¿Por qué!"

"¿Por qué!" – repitió rechinando sus dientes – "¿Tienes el descaro de preguntarme por qué!. Tú bien sabes cuanto detesto y odio que molesten o lastimen a kaasan, es algo que nunca le voy a perdonar a quien lo haga. Pero más odio tu estúpida terquedad, nada te costaba quedarte aquí sin causar ningún lío¡pero nooo!" – habló sarcásticamente – "¡al gran youkai Hiei no se le puede pedir ni como favor que haga algo que no desea sin que se ponga como una cabra!. ¿Por qué nunca puedes detenerte y reflexionar acerca de tus acciones y sus consecuencias!. Solo te excusas diciendo que estás harto, pero eso no es razón para que te comportes como lo haces. Te he dicho muchas veces que comprendo perfectamente que estás harto¿y sabes por qué¡porque yo también lo estoy¡yo también quiero con ansia que regreses a la normalidad para que ya te largues, solo te la pasas molestándome, causándome problemas e irritándome, ya no te soporto… " – tomó algo de aire y continuó – "… y te quedas aquí quieto y en silencio, si me enteró de que hiciste algún mínimo ruido o intentaste salirte de ahí, te juro que te va a ir muy mal… ¡ah, y pobre de ti si te vuelves a portar de esa forma con kaasan, ella no tiene la culpa de tu maldito carácter" – añadió antes de abandonar la habitación.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Dos horas.

Dos horas habían transcurrido y aún no lograba salir del ligero estado de shock que la sorpresa le causó. Y no comprendía el maldito por qué.

Flexionó las piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos, colocando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas mientras enfocaba su vista al exterior que se abría paso después de la ventana.

Sencillamente no entendía por qué se sentía tan mal. ¿Cuántas veces no había sido insultado, despreciado o tratado con injusticia?. Muchas, demasiadas, infinitas veces. Era algo con lo que había aprendido a lidiar y ahora no era más que una cosa común y sin importancia. Entonces¿por qué esa fastidiosa incomodidad lo invadía?.

… porque cualquier insulto, desprecio o trato injusto proveniente de una persona especial, proveniente de un amigo, tiene un efecto muy diferente…al tener en cuenta, al menos en la inconsciencia, de haber obrado incorrectamente, se adquiere un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Pero al pensar egoístamente todo el tiempo de que todo lo que se realiza está bien, nunca hubo espacio para dicha culpa. Así que por más que lo analizará ahora, nunca lograría saber con exactitud qué era lo que tanto le molestaba…

Un suspiro de fastidio se escapó de su boca, por lo que creía que era la décima vez. Ya estaba confirmado. Al haber rejuvenecido, se había vuelto más vulnerable. Que estúpido se sentía, mira que darle tanta importancia a unas insignificantes palabras… que tonterías…

El sonido de un rechinido, procedente de la puerta, lo arrancó repentinamente de su meditación. Viró su cabeza con dirección a ésta, y un inusual nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de él al ver como el youko se adentraba en el cuarto y caminaba hasta su escritorio, ignorándole por completo. Un vacío inmenso y nostalgia nacieron en sus entrañas al concebirse desplazado, al observar como Kurama hojeaba un libro de una manera tan despreocupada y tranquila como si se encontrara solo en la habitación. Hiei posó su mirada en la espalda del mitad ningen y sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba, su actitud era una evidente muestra de que aún seguía enojado con él.

Podría disculparse, una vocecilla en su interior prácticamente se lo estaba ordenando, pero no quería… no creía poder… ¿Por qué habría de rebajarse y humillarse de esa manera si nunca lo había hecho en toda su larga vida¿por qué simplemente no podía ignorarlo él también y todos a mano?.

No, definitivamente no sabía el por qué de todas aquellas cuestiones, es más, ya no le interesaban; solo sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así, no debía. Tal vez por la conveniencia de que el zorro no desistiera a ayudarle por su enfado, o tal vez solo por deshacerse de la sensación de culpabilidad… tampoco lo sabía…

"Ku… Kurama" – habló dudosamente luego de haberlo pensado uno cuantos minutos más – "Kurama… ¿estás… estás enfadado?" – se decidió a preguntar al no recibir respuesta a su primer llamado.

Kurama le oyó, pero, con inseguridad, optó por no responder. Fue hasta la segunda vez que, aspirando y exhalando profundamente, se incorporó con lentitud y se acercó a donde se hallaba la cuna, recargando su espalda contra la pared y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho. Ambos se observaron por cuestión de segundos antes de que se dispusiera a hablar.

"¿Crees tú que tengo razones para estarlo?" – el youko le interrogó con indiferencia. El youkai le observó un lapso más, sin saber que contestar.

"Lo… lo si…" – trató, en verdad trató de disculparse, pero al no haber pronunciado casi nunca esas palabras, éstas morían en su garganta antes de tener la oportunidad de salir de su boca.

"No… no digas nada" – se inclinó hacia delante, mientras colocaba sobre los barandales sus brazos, que continuaban cruzados, y sobre estos su cabeza – "No estoy enojado, creo que contigo nunca he podido estarlo y nunca podré" – confesó con nostalgia – "Al contrario, me siento apenado por las cosas tan desagradables que te dije. Quiero que sepas que realmente no pienso eso, es solo que perdí la cabeza al ver como tratabas a mi madre aún siendo consciente de que ella lo único que quiere es ser amable contigo. Pero, según me ha contado ella, de todas las cosas que le aventaste, ninguna llegó ni a rozarle, y estoy seguro de que eso lo haz hecho aposta, ya que, aunque envejezcas, rejuvenezcas o lo que sea, tu puntería siempre va a ser buena. Te juzgué mal desde un principio y no me detuve a recapacitar, perdóname. Solo que si te voy a pedir que cambies o moderes tu comportamiento con ella. Yo trataré de que permanezcas la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, pero, obviamente, habrá ocasiones en que simplemente no se pueda. ¿Me explico? " – Hiei asintió con timidez – "Bueno, entonces dejemos esto por la paz. Es más, olvidémoslo y no lo volvamos a repetir si no queremos terminar en verdad peleados" – aconsejó mientras lo tomaba en brazos para retirarlo de la cuna.

Depositó al 'ex – koorime' encima de la cama y, después de asir entre sus manos el libro, que se encontraba sobre el escritorio y leía con anterioridad, tomó asiento a su lado.

"Mejor discutamos acerca de un asunto con más importancia" – el youko propuso, entretanto abría el libro, aparentando buscar una página en concreto.

"¿Encontraste algo?" – le preguntó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus piernas. Los irises de sus rubíes temblaron casi imperceptiblemente.

"Hallé un libro de frutas exóticas del Makai. Lo estuve revisando y, según la descripción que me diste, aquí describe la fruta que supuestamente comiste" – explicó una vez que halló la página deseada – "Y podría ser la causante de haberte achicado, pero hum… no lo sé, ya lo estoy dudando"

"¿Por qué¿qué dice?" – indagó confundido

"A ver, primero¿es éste el fruto que comiste?" – le mostró la ilustración que la publicación mostraba. El demonio de fuego asintió, no muy convincente – "Bien, entonces…" – aclaró su garganta antes de comenzar a leer – "… Desire Fruit o Fruta del Deseo. A lo largo de miles de años, tras generación en generación de youkais, se ha contado un mito, el cual dice que existe en el Makai una extraña fruta que, con el simple hecho de ingerirla, puede cumplir cualquier tipo de deseo por muy imposible que sea, con la única condición de que esté libre de sentimientos de egoísmo y maldad, si no es así, quitará la vida de aquel que la haya comido." - tomó aire y prosiguió – "Procedente de un árbol cuyas hojas nunca caen, da aproximadamente cinco frutos cada cien años, pero solo el más amargo de ellos contendrá ese poder mágico. Hasta estos días, ni el Rekai ha conseguido localizar dicho árbol y mucho menos saber a ciencia cierta si existe o no, como se dijo, se trata de un simple mito" – terminó de leer, cerrando el libro.

"¿Y?"

"Y, es todo lo que viene. Ahora comprendes por qué ya no creo que ésta fruta sea la responsable de esto"

"¿Por qué¡es lo único sospechoso que me paso o hice ese día, aparte de eso ya no queda nada¿me oyes¡nada!" – el pequeño demonio se expresó con irritación.

"Sé que no hay ninguna otra pista, pero¿qué quieres que piense?. ¿O es que me vas a decir que encontraste una fruta mitológica y que tú deseaste eso?"

"¡Kitsune no baka¡cómo se te ocurre pensar siquiera que yo deseé esto si lo odio!"

"Pues es eso a lo que me refería"

"¡Joder¡joder¡joder!" – gritó mientras golpeaba fuertemente con sus puños la superficie de la cama – "¿Entonces qué mierda es la causante de eso¿qué mierda me ha pasado!"

"Yo solo veo dos caminos… el o lo responsable de esto es algo tan insignificante que, por más que trastes, no puedes recordarlo y lo de la fruta es una simple y curiosa coincidencia o… tú, quizás de manera inconsciente, realmente has deseado esto".

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Si, si, lo sé, sé que prometí actualizar el fic a más tardar en dos semanas y he tardado más de un mes. Creo que no tengo excusa, simplemente no había tenido inspiración y tal vez ganas de escribir, y si escribo cuando no tengo inspiración, simplemente me queda una cosa horrible. Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 8, así que les pido que me tengan paciencia, voy a hacer todo lo posible por estar frente a una pc cuando esté con la inspiración al 100. Agradezco a todos aquellos que aún siguen este fic, y nuevamente, mil disculpas por mis actualizaciones tan lentas. 

**Dark-Kagome-Chan:** me agrada que te guste mi fic. Por favor ten paciencia, que realmente pretendo ser más puntual nn.

**Zhena Hik: **oh, te prometo que tendrá fin, en verdad. Ya tengo la mayor parte del fic en mi cabeza, por no decir todo, así que solo es pasarlo al papel. Haré todo lo posible porque eso sea rápido.

**The Shadow's Queen:** hum, creo que no describí bien, jejeje, no es cuadrada la fruta, más bien simétrica, me he equivocado en eso, gomen nn. perdón por hacerte esperar tanto.

**Aru-chan: **me da gusto que te agrade este fic nn. Uh¿tuviste que leer todo de nuevo, hum, eso era algo que quería evitarles a los lectores ya que luego es un poco tedioso, realmente tendré que darme prisa.

**Kuroandy: **Oh si, te aseguro que Hiei se ve monisímo con esa apariencia, jajaja. Bueno, a ti te he dicho por el Messenger que actualizaría pronto, y pues aquí está. Espero que te guste o te haya gustado.

**Aelita:** bueno, creo que una vez más me reclamarás por la eternidad que me he vuelto a tardar. Gomen nn'.

**Naoiki009:** anda, que afortunada eres al tener hermanos que tengan gustos parecidos a ti, ya desearía que alguien en mi familia le gustara leer fics nn.

**Bakura's Black: **hum¿Hiei es muy gritón, tal vez, pero con la poca paciencia que tiene, no es algo raro que grite¿o sí, no lo sé, trataré de que no grite tanto XD. Si tengo pensado un final, creo que lo pensé antes de pensar en el clímax.

**Suisho Haruka: **uh, perdón por provocar que te doliera el trasero XD nn'. Y también perdón por mis tardadas actualizaciones.

Quizás les haya parecido un poco corto ese capítulo, pero les aseguro que el que vendrá lo recompensará.


	8. Capitulo 8 Hug

**NEED**

By Rakime

**Capítulo 8.- "Hug"**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

No era posible. Sencillamente no lo era, o al menos, no para él.

Por más que lo analizó y lo pensó, hasta que su torturada y cansada cabeza le pidió a gritos que parara, no podía concebirlo. ¿Cómo iba él a desear que sucediera ésta situación, si la aborrecía¿Cómo iba a querer convertirse en un inútil y dependiente infante¿Cómo se le ocurría al zorro pensar en semejante idiotez e incoherencia? Si, porque eso era, una absurda incoherencia¿qué ser con cerebro desearía algo que odia¡Ninguno!

Pero entonces¿cómo explicar el por qué de lo sucedido? Repasó y repasó el día en que esto aconteció, esperanzado en encontrar algo, pero aparte de la maldita fruta, no había absolutamente nada extraño.

"Entonces definitivamente el causante ha sido el fruto" – le había dicho Kurama un día.

Ésta bien, podría aceptar eso, pero aún así aparecían interrogantes en su cabeza. ¿En qué endemoniado momento había deseado semejante cosa? Simplemente no lograba recordarlo. El zorro le decía que quizás era porque lo hizo de una forma inconsciente, pero él se aferraba con terquedad a que no se puede recordar algo que nunca sucedió.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Bajó su mirada y observó como su pequeño pecho ascendía y descendía acompasadamente. Suspiró. Sin duda alguna era en esos momentos cuando aparentaba ser algo contrario a lo que en verdad era, un demonio, y seguramente se refería a los dos sentidos que esa palabra puede adquirir. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y una vez que le brindó una rápida sonrisa a su madre, se dedicó a ver como las casas y los edificios aparecían y desaparecían fugazmente, simulando ser una mancha difusa, frente a la ventanilla del autobús.

Apoyó la mano que tenía libre sobre su rodilla, pero la retiró instantáneamente al sentir una fría humedad. Volteó y comprobó que aquella mancha color marrón aún seguía en su pantalón. Una ligera mueca de desaprobación se dibujó en su rostro mientras a su memoria recurrían los acontecimientos de las últimas horas…

- - - - -

Era la mañana del domingo. Por lo general se despertaría con el relajante trinar de los pajarillos o por una dulce melodía entonada por su madre desde la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno. Pero ese domingo no fue así. El trinar y la melodía fueron sustituidos por la taladrante voz de un crío que lo llamaba con desesperación.

Abrió sus ojos y se sentó, estirándose y bostezando profundamente. Una expresión confusa e interrogante se asomó a su faz en cuanto vio a Hiei aferrado a los barandales de la cuna y a su madre jalándolo dócilmente por la cintura.

"¿Qué pasa?" – había preguntado aún con la voz somnolienta.

"Oh, perdón hijo, ya te he despertado… esperaba bañar y vestir a este pequeño antes de irnos" – le informó Shiori, quien había desistido en su intento de separar al youkai de la cuna.

"¿Ir a dónde?"

"Al centro comercial"

"¿Al centro comercial?" – repitió

"Si, a comprarle ropa a éste pequeño diablillo. Si va a permanecer aquí más tiempo, la necesitará. Además, no me agrada mucho que ocupe la tuya, no por ser egoísta, sino que sencillamente esa la quiero guardar como recuerdo".

Le tomó algunos minutos convencer a su madre de que él se haría cargo de Hiei, y muchísimos más en convencer a éste de acompañarlos sin hacer ningún escandaloso berrinche.

Al cabo de una hora, los tres se hallaban a unos cuantas cuadras de la casa, en la parada del autobús, el cual abordaron en cuando llegó y se detuvo ante ellos. Después de un bochornoso viaje en dicho ómnibus, cuyo conductor se empeñó en mantener el radio a todo volumen, llegaron al centro comercial, donde varios grupos de personas comenzaban a adentrase, probablemente para pasar un día divertido y relajante.

Sin titubeos, Shiori se dirigió al almacén de ropa más grande que existía en la plaza, y de ahí, al departamento de bebés, concentrándose inmediatamente en buscar algún conjunto de prendas bonito, resistente y con un precio justo; mientras él disputaba con Hiei, ya que éste le exigía que dejara de cargarlo y le permitiera caminar.

Después de esperar durante más de sesenta minutos a que su madre se decidiera entre la docena de trajecitos que había escogido, pasaron a los probadores. Allí agradeció un millón de veces a quien inventó la separación de vestidores según el sexo, ya que así su madre no pudo entrar con ellos, y por lo tanto, no oyó la sarta de insultos y malas palabras que el demonio de fuego casi gritaba al ver la ropa tan ridícula – para él – que ella le había seleccionado.

Antes de que consiguiera persuadirlo para que se midiera al menos un par de conjuntos, con la intención de cerciorar si eran de su medida y que la compra no fuera en vano, recibió infinidad de patadas, golpes, mordidas y más insultos. Eso si, por nada pudo convencerlo o chantajearlo para que accediera a salir del probador para mostrarle a su madre como es que lucía la ropa en él.

Hiei fruncía su ceño y apretaba sus manitas cada vez más. Maldito zorro, desde un principio le había mentido diciéndole que, entre más rápido accediera a probarse las vestimentas que su madre le daba, más rápido se irían, pero el minutero seguía pasando varias veces sobre el mismo lugar y ellos aún continuaban ahí. Bueno, quizás lo que le había dicho el youko no era una mentira en su totalidad, era verdad que entre más rápido se midiera los atuendos, más rápido salían, pero de una tienda para pasar a otra y otra y otra más. Su ligera paciencia ya había sobrepasado los limites muchas veces en ese lapso, pero hacía todo lo posible por no explotar, y no sabía por qué, tal vez era porque Kurama lo había amenazado y muy en el fondo no quería volverse a enojar con él. Y el hecho de estar al tanto de esto provocaba que, aparte de estar completamente desesperado, estuviera también enfadado.

Para su fortuna, luego de un par de horas más, aquella fastidiosa ningen había decidido suspender las compras por ese día, aunque aún pasarían a un restaurante antes de regresar a casa.

Una gran vena sobresaltó de su frente al haber sido colocado en una tonta silla alta que no le permitía bajarse y que, según había visto, era para críos; pero respiró muy profundamente e intentó tranquilizarse por milésima vez en ese día, ya le haría pagar al zorro más al rato por todos los malos y humillantes ratos que había tenido que pasar.

"¿Qué quieres comer pequeño?" – le preguntó Shiori con un tono de voz tan meloso que le taladró los oídos.

"Nie… nieve dulce" – atinó a decir una vez que sintió que no saldría fuego de su boca por el enfado.

"Te refieres al helado¿no?" – indagó, para a continuación reír ligeramente – "Siempre que te hago esa pregunta, contestas lo mismo pequeño diablillo, y siempre te contesto lo mismo, estás muy joven para comer helado… ¿Qué tal si mejor te pido una sopita?"

Estaba seguro de que, si empuñaba solo un poco más sus manos, éstas sangrarían. Era el colmo, todo el maldito rato había soportado y obedecido las estúpidas peticiones que ella y el zorro le demandaban, y lo había hecho sin hacer mucho escándalo – o al menos no tan fuerte como últimamente lo acostumbraba a hacer – y ahora que él pedía que se le diera algo tan insignificante como la nieve dulce, esa tonta ningen le decía que no porque era muy chico. No, definitivamente ya no podría retener más la paciencia.

El youko miró con temor a Hiei, era obvio que ahora si detonaría la bomba, y sinceramente no le importaba mucho el escandaloso berrinche que hiciera o la atención de cuánta gente llamaría, sino cuan grave sería el daño, porque sabía que se había convertido en un crío y había dejado de ser un jaganshi, pero lo que no sabía era si también había dejado de se un youkai de fuego, y honestamente no lo quería comprobar en esos momentos. Si llegaba a incinerar el lugar seguramente tendrían muchos problemas, y muchas explicaciones que dar a su madre, y eso no se encontraba en la lista de lo que quería hacer en esta vida.

Se incorporó velozmente de su asiento y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el koorime, con la intención de cogerlo y llevarlo fuera del centro comercial por si las dudas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el demonio empezó a llorar fuertemente, provocando que quedara en un leve estado de shock. Hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa, menos que éste se echara a llorar.

No sabía por qué comenzó a llorar, simplemente lo había hecho y no podía detenerse. Probablemente no existía otra forma de expresar su tremenda desesperación, frustración y enojo. Sabía que se arrepentiría de tan humillante acción, pero aún así no podía parar.

Shiori trató vanamente en calmarlo, era obvio que el youkai no se calmaría con simples palabras reconfortantes o gestos cómicos – según ella –.

Kurama no atinó más que a ir corriendo al puesto más cercano de helados y comprar un cono, simplemente no le gustaba verlo llorar. Regresó y se lo mostró al pequeño demonio, quien enseguida extendió sus manitas y exigió que se lo entregara.

"Primero tranquilízate y ya después de lo doy" – informó. Pasaron varios minutos antes de Hiei que fuera capaz de calmarse por completo. Recibió el helado y comenzó a degustarlo.

"Creo que será mejor que regresemos a casa, hijo" – comentó la ningen.

"Si, será lo más conveniente"

Tardaron en salir. Shiori no podía evitar la atracción que tenía por admirar los aparadores, y aunque Kurama hacía lo imposible para tratar de salir de ahí rápido por temor a que Hiei se volviera a desesperar, desistió al ver que éste ya solo estaba concentrado en devorar su helado.

Al estar esperando a que arribara el autobús, el youko se dio cuenta que el pequeño youkai estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido. Trató de quitarle el cono de helado antes de que esto sucediera, pero fue en vano, y era lógico, no iba a soltar algo que le costó una escena sumamente humillante para poder conseguirlo. Fue hasta que estuvieron sobre el vehiculo que, al caer dormido rendido por el cansancio, accedió a dejarlo, pero sin avisar, por lo cual éste fue a parar sobre las piernas de Kurama, quien solo dejó escapar un profundo suspiro mientras veía como su madre ahogaba las ganas de reírse al ver el pequeño accidente.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Abrió sus ojos y los frotó al darse cuenta que lo primero que veía no eran los odiosos barandales de la estúpida cuna. Se incorporó lentamente, mientras trataba de retener un bostezo que luchaba por salir de su boca, y examinó su ubicación. Se hallaba sobre la cama del youko, al lado de este mismo. Era extraño, desde que la cuna había sido instalada, Kurama ya no le había permitido dormir afuera de ella. Tal vez había regresado muy cansado como para avanzar más allá de su cama, ya que, por lo visto, él también se encontraba durmiendo.

Chasqueó la lengua un poco molesto, sentía una sequedad incomoda en sus labios. Tenía mucha sed, seguramente a causa del helado. Le llamó a Kurama para despertarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Indignado, se puso de pie y se recargó sobre él, zarandeándolo para ver si así podía despertarlo, pero nada, obviamente se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Pronunció algunas maldiciones al mismo tiempo que intentaba descender de la cama sin perder el equilibrio. Tenía que saciar su sed de alguna manera, y definitivamente no podía esperar hasta que al zorro se le ocurriera despertarse. Estaba seguro que lo reprendería por haber abandonado la habitación sin su consentimiento, pero, en todo caso, iba a ser su culpa por no haber despertado cuando lo llamó.

Caminó con precaución por el pasillo, lo menos que quería es que esa odiosa ningen se diera cuenta que ya había despertado y lo obligara a permanecer con ella con el pretexto de que Suichii aún reposaba. Lo que él no sabía era que, para poder llegar a la escalera, tenía que pasar forzosamente por la habitación de Shiori.

"¿Hiei?" – el aludido se congeló al oír su nombre. Esa voz… si, esa voz tan molesta solo podía ser de ella – "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Hiei giró su cabeza lentamente, y se escondió tras el marcó de la puerta después de observar a la mujer que se localizaba sentada sobre un sillón en el interior del cuarto. Volvió a escuchar su nombre, y asomó temeroso su cabeza por la puerta. Shiori sonrío, eso ojitos carmesí le causaban gran ternura cuando la miraban con temor.

"Ven aquí pequeño" – le pidió, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y palmeaba ligeramente sus piernas – "Anda, ven, no tengas miedo" – pero por supuesto que el youkai de fuego no se acercó, estaba seguro de que si lo hacia, esa mujer empezaría a sofocarlo como de costumbre – "Anda¿o es que no quieres ver el regalo que tengo para ti?" – la ningen volvió a sonreír al ver como aquellos pequeños ojos expresaron inmediatamente curiosidad.

Se acercó lenta y temerosamente, su cabeza le decía a gritos que no lo hiciera, pero la curiosidad podía más. Y¿cómo no? Ella le tenía un regalo y eso era algo inusual para él, el único que había recibido en su vida era la perla que había llorado su madre antes de ser arrancado de sus brazos, por lo tanto no pudo evitar la tentación.

Se detuvo a una considerable distancia de la ningen, por si acaso todo resultaba ser una sucia treta para poder agarrarlo y así tener tiempo de escapar. Su cuerpo se tensó al ver como ella se agachaba, acercándose peligrosamente. Cerró los ojos, como esperando con resignación su captura, pero los volvió a abrir sorprendido al sentir como una objeto era depositado entre sus manos. Lo observó confundido, parecía un perla, solo que más grande y con unos extraños lunares negros alrededor. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Shiori, como queriéndole preguntar que era esa extraña cosa y así salir de su duda, pero no recibió más que una sonrisa. Como odiaba que Kurama le tuviera prohibido hablar frente a ella.

"¿Te gusta, pequeño?" – preguntó, pero sin obtener respuesta. El ex – jaganshi no era capaz de contestar esa cuestión puesto que no sabía ni que era.

Continuó examinando ese objeto, cuando de pronto sintió como unas manos eran puestas a sus costados y era levantado por el aire, yendo a parar sobre las piernas de la mujer y recibiendo un tierno, pero sofocante, abrazo.

"Dios, desde cuando he tenido ganas de abrazarte sin que revolotearas como gusanito" – comentó divertida.

"_¿Ganas… de… abrazarme?... ¿a mi?"_ – no pudo evitar preguntarse mentalmente el koorime al recordar las palabras que días atrás el youko le había dicho…

_… abrazar es una manera de demostrar que quieres a alguien … _

Entonces… si tenía ganas de abrazarlo, era porque… ¿lo quería?... ¿no era por qué quisiera fastidiarlo?...

"Bueno, pero será mejor que regreses a donde Suichii" – le dijo Shidori, regresándolo bruscamente hacia la realidad – "Estoy segura que si despierta y no te ve, se va a poner histérico" – advirtió, mientras colocaba al pequeño demonio en el suelo. – "Anda, ve" – le ordenó, al ver que se había quedado ahí parado, viéndola.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y caminó fuera de la habitación. Antes de salir por completo, le dirigió un ultimó vistazo. Se maldijo a si mismo¿Cómo era posible que estuviera pensando en semejantes estupideces?… y peor aun¿cómo era posible que se sintiera feliz por esas estupideces?...

**Continuará…**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Creo que esta vez no tengo perdón ni de dios , tarde años en actualizar este fic, y la verdad me asombraría sí alguien aun estuviera interesad en seguir leyéndolo. Sinceramente no se porque espere tanto para escribir este capitulo. ¿Falta de inspiración¿tiempo¿o simple ociosidad?. No lo sé. Solo se que es lo que me motivo para seguirlo: sus reviews. Recibí todavía algunos recientemente, y eso me hizo recordar el coraje que da encontrar un fic que te interese y que la autora no de ni sus luces después de mucho tiempo P, Así que aquí está. No se realmente cuanto tiempo tardaré en escribir el siguiente capítulo, solo espero que no sea mucho. Así que por favor le pido paciencia nn', claro, si es que quieren darmela.

Y perdón por no responder a los reviews, pero eso si es por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que si los leo y que estoy muy agradecida de que se tomen tiempo en mandarmelos.


End file.
